


Catra And The Adventures of Halfmoon

by AlphaWolfTitan



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bad Flirting, Bow Is a Good Friend (She-Ra), Cowboys & Cowgirls, Cute, Cute Kids, Dancing and Singing, Dogs, Dorks in Love, Drinking, Drunk Adora (She-Ra), F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Humor, Just Add Kittens, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Multi, Pack Mom, Princess Catra (She-Ra), Scottish Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 47,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaWolfTitan/pseuds/AlphaWolfTitan
Summary: What if the Horde never made it to Etheria?What if Queen Angella was one the one to find Adora?And What if Catra was born to the family she meant to have?(REQUESTS OPEN! INCLUDES S5 SPOILERS)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Angella/Micah (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 189
Kudos: 914





	1. Kittens First Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Cat'ra goes for her first hunting lesson

C'yra looked over the letter sent by Angella of Brightmoon. Another discussion of trade between their two kingdoms....trade is all they seemed to talk about these days, nothing fun or scandalous like they used to do as children, something that usually left them feeling excited or rebellious. Not dull or bored like when the topic of politics were mentioned.   
"To be a young again..." thought C'yra as she read over the amount of pelts Brightmoon needed before calculating how much she could offer; keeping in mind the upcoming winter.

From the corner of her eye the queen saw two little paws gripping the edge of her desk, a wild mane and two mismatched eyes poking over. The kitten stood on tips of her toes, mismatched irises sweeping over the desk. 

C'yra smiled as her daughter tried to make sense of her work, face scrunched up in confusion and tail twitching. From what Cat'ra could see, she tried to read. "S.T.E.E.L," the kitten spelt aloud, "teel?" Cat'ra's nose scrunched, the word sounding foriegn and wrong on her tongue. 

Her mother chuckled at her daughters mishap. "You forgot the 's', little one." Cat'ra seemed confused at C'yra's sudden laughter, sure that she had pronounced the word right. "Come, I'll show you." The queen took her kit by the scruff of her neck and settled her in her lap. 

Cat'ra's ears twitched. Looking up at her mother, she watched intently as C'yra dipped the tip of the quill in ink and turned the letter face down. She handed the quill to her daughter and pointed to the top of the empty page.   
Cat'ra tilted her head at her mother but complied and pushed to tip onto the page. C'yra then placed her paw over Cat'ra's and started to write. 

"S", the kitten muttered, brows knit together in concentration. "T.E.E.L" Cat'ra tried to spell out the word, her mother waiting patiently as she re-read the word over and over, and yet always forgot the 's'.

"Don't forget the 's'," C'yra reminded her. The kit nodded and spelt out the word again, this time taking extra care to remember the first letter. Finally, it clicked and she joyously announced, "Steel!" Her arms raised above her head in celebration with a bright smile on her lips.

"Nice job, Cat'ra!" C'yra pulled her youngest daughter into a tight hug, peppering her face with kisses. 

"Momma!" Cat'ra laughed, squirming in her mother's arms and she tried to pull away in protest. "Momma, stop!" The queen laughed and continued her assault of kisses, planting one right on her daughter's nose, Cat'ra's face scrunching up before she sneezed.   
C'yra chuckled and ceased her attack momentarily, handing her daughter a hand full of tissue so she could blow her nose. Sniffling, Cat'ra thanked her mother and handed it back to her. 

"Thank you, Momma," C'yra nodded, and disposed of the tissues before taking her daughter in her arms again. Her kit settled onto her chest, purring alongside her mother as C'yra ran her fingers through her hair. 

"I hope you saved some of those kisses and hugs for your first-born," Ly'ra joked from the door, leaning against the frame with her arms crossed. 

"Ly'ra!" Catra exclaimed. Wiggling out of her mother's grip the youngest magicat sprinted to her sister. 

The queen watched them with a warm, affectionate smile as Ly'ra knelt and welcomed Cat'ra with waiting arms, the kit leaping at her sister. After a moment the younger magicat pulled back just enough to tell her sister, "Momma teached me how to spell 'Steel!'" She threw her paws into the air, laughing and giddy with excitement.

"Maybe she can teach you some proper grammar while she's at it," she grinned teasingly, "it's 'tought you' not 'teached you'," snickered Ly'ra.

C'yra rolled her eyes but her smile grew to something endearing. "Oh, hush." She picked up her quill and continued with her work. "Spelling first, grammar later," the queen pointed out, gaze fleeting up at the pair then down at the next letter. 

Ly'ra sighed and rolled her eyes, knowing well that her mother was right. Taking a seat, the magicat continued to hold Cat'ra close. "Speaking of teaching, would it be alright with her majesty if I took the young princess for her first hunting lesson?"   
Cat'ra gasped, looking at the queen excitedly with stars in her eyes as she practically jumped in place. 

Cy'ra raised a brow, tail flickering behind her. "Her majesty will allow it," the sisters cheered but C'yra was quick to cut them off, "on the condition that you return before sunset," she said sternly, the girls nodding enthusiastically and jumped to take their leave. "AND!" Their mother added, ears flickering when her daughters groaned in impatience, "if you take your brother with you." 

Ly'ra shrugged, "I already asked. He said no." Cat'ra glanced up at her sister and then her mother, then back up at Ly'ra, wondering if they would still be allowed to go. 

The queen sat in thought for a moment, turning the information over in her mind before peering at her eldest child. "Tell the boy her grace commands it and that his mother wants him outside for some exercise, and practice. He's had enough time with his books and stories." 

Ly'ra mocked a bow, Cat'ra vibrating in her grip. "Of course, your majesty," she teased before taking her leave, the pair heading for the library.

C'yra rolled her eyes for what must have been the tenth time that morning and went back to reading the second letter she had received from Brightmoon that week. This time Angella addressed the need for various meats and animal products. 

*_*_*_*

Cat'ra climbed up Ly'ra's arm by gripping her shirt and shoulder, pulling herself up and around her head, her sister laughing as the kitten settled on her shoulders. She looked up at the grinning face of her sister, displaying a side long smirk at her expression. "Happy?" she asked, a teasing note in her voice that went unnoticed by Cat'ra. Th kit nodded.

Ly'ra chuckled when Cat'ra's chest puffed and her back straightened, the kit looking all too proud to be sitting so high up, yet she made no comment. Instead she listened intently to her little sister babble on about one thing or another, her attention never on one topic for too long. 

When they entered the library all way of conversation left Cat'ra's mind, the kitten far too entranced with the many candles scattered about the room. "Mac'ar is going to burn down half the Palace if he isn't careful," commented Ly'ra from below her, Cat'ra simply nodding in reply. 

Glancing up at the roof, the younger princess was entrapped by the amazing sight above her. She stared with pure wonderment as millions upon millions of stars glistened against the shadows. It was early morning, she knew, so she guessed it must have been some sort of spell or illusion. 

As they walked, Cat'ra noticed that the expanse stretched all along the roof, from the door all the way to the very back. And in a dark corner on the far left they found their brother hunched over a huge, dusty old book, muttering to himself whilst he took notes. 

"People will think you've finally lost your mind if they saw you like this, call you Mac'ar the Crazy and Delusional." The sand colored magicat smirked at the way her brother yelped and hissed at their sudden appearance, his gold eyes piercing into them. 

His black fur blended with the surrounding darkness, making it difficult to find him amongst the dusty shelves and shadowed corners but his eyes were always a dead give away, especially as they glared daggers in Ly'ra's direction. 

"Hi, Mac'ar!" greeted Cat'ra, startling the agitated magicat further. She waved both paws at her brother, a toothy grin making her brother forget why he was angry in the first place. 

Mac'ar hesitantly waved back then turned his attention back to his older sister. "What are you two doing here? I thought you were going out to hunt?" he asked, nose twitching. 

"Momma said we can't go if you don't go with us." Cat'ra's ears dropped, pouting down at her brother as she stared at him with all the hope in the world. 

Lips curling into a frown, Mac'ar looked to Ly'ra, an obvious answer ready on his tongue. Ly'ra however cut him off before he could even utter a sound. "Our queen commands it and our mother wants you outside to get more sun." Her smirk widened. "You know? The big burning star in the sky? The reason for all-" 

"I know what the sun is, Ly'ra," grunted Mac'ar, trying hard not to raise his voice at her. 

Ly'ra couldn't help but snicker, Cat'ra shifting above her. "Please Mac'ar!" The kitten begged, "please, please please, Big Brother???" Her pupils grew wider and her begging face became cuter. 

"Ohhhh, she's pulling out the big guns, book boy," teased Ly'ra. Mac'ar grunted, his tail whipping behind him in annoyance. Hitting himself on the forehead, he dragged his hand down his face and sighed. 

Ly'ra's grin turned into a small smile. Touching his shoulder she sent him a loving look, "Look, just come with us for a bit, do some hunting, get some fresh air, and when we get back I can sit and help." She took the book from him and skimmed the page. "Oh, the History of Halfmoon: Magic of Those Before. I've read this a hundred times over, its pretty interesting but it doesn't make much sense without Le'cra's Past Kings And Queens." She handed him back the book motioned for him to follow, "When we get back I can show you but first we need to take this little princess out for her first hunt." 

Cat'ra grinned widely, whooping as her brother left his books to follow them reluctantly. She beamed at him, the stars on the roof reflecting in her eyes. Mac'ar sent her a small smile of his own but said nothing more as they made their way to the nearby forest. 

*_*_*_*

Cat'ra crouched behind a bush, mimicking her sister as a small rabbit forged in the distance. "Stay low to the ground," Ly'ra whispered, her gaze never leaving their prey. 

It had taken them more than half the day to track something Cat'ra's size; the moose and antelope still far too big for the small magicat. They only had an hour left of until sunset but managed to find a rabbits burrow, its only inhabitant roaming about in a nearby clearing. 

Their tails swayed lazily behind them, ears primed forward and claws unsheathed. "Always stay down wind of your prey," Cat'ra watched Ly'ra knead the soil, maybe doing it absent-mindedly or without even realizing it, yet the kit still copied the action. She was determined to get this right on her first try. 

Poised to pounce, Ly'ra rolled her shoulders, "Try see where they might run but be ready to turn a completely different direction if it goes another way," she instructed, her sister nodding and turning her attention back to the rabbit. 

Something told Cat'ra that her prey would double back for its burrow from which it came. The tree was about half a meter behind, a dark and deep hole at its base. 

"Always go for the throat," Ly'ra whispered, "get ready." Cat'ra's breath caught in her throat and her muscles flexed ,and her tail thrashed higher and faster. Her heart pounded in her ears, her breath slowing. "GO!"

Cat'ra pounced, bolting through the scap of the open field toward the already retreating rabbit. It kicked its feet and made a complete 180, heading straight for the tree like Cat'ra had anticipated. Tail whipping to the left, she tried cutting it off, coming up just at its hind legs. 

"Jump, Cat'ra! Go for the throat!" Ly'ra shouted, her sister holding her breath as Cat'ra came up closer. 

The burrow was fast approaching. Pushing herself to run faster, Cat'ra leapt at the last second. Teeth bared, she clawed at its back and sunk her fangs into its throat just as her sister had told her. Blood hit her tongue and nose, a metallic taste over flooding her senses the more the animal thrashed against her. Kicking and screaming, it continued to struggle. 

A minute passed before it stopped its kicking, laying limb in Cat'ra's jaws. "YOU DID IT, CAT'RA!" Ly'ra cheered, fist pumping the air as she jumped in a circle. Dropping her kill, Cat'ra stared in bewilderment, flabbergasted that she had managed to do it. She did it. She did it. 

"I DID IT!" she shouted, "I CAUGHT IT! I CAUGHT IT!"" She jumped and whooped, screaming alongside her sister in complete unadulterated joy. 

Ly'ra laughed, Mac'ar watching lazily from the tree he had perched himself on. His tail flickered above his head as his ears twitched with a smile. Looking up, he estimated that they had at least another 15 minutes before sunset and decided it was time they head back before their mother came looking for them herself. 

Stretching, he let out a loud yawn. He rubbed his eyes and rolled his shoulders, shaking out his fur, and then jumped from his perch. "Ly'ra, it's time to go." 

Still struggling to calm her laughter, the magicat nodded and motioned for Cat'ra to come over. The kitten happily returned to her siblings, holding her prize in hand. She held it proudly, her chest puffed out and tail held high. 

Grinning, Ly'ra took the rabbit in hand to inspect it. The fur was soft and its belly was a good size. It was maybe big enough to feed one and half Cat'ras's and the fur was good enough to make fingerless mittens and a scarf. Satisfied with the animal, the magicat handed it back to her sister. "Amazing job, Cat'ra."

"Yeah, and on your first try too," commented Mac'ar with a light yet warm tone. 

Beaming at her older siblings, Cat'ra ran up to them and hugged them at their legs. Mac'ar was slightly caught off guard at the gesture but accepted it none the less, petting her head. She looked up at him and he smiled at her, ears pinned back. 

Out the corner of his eye he caught Ly'ra grinning at him. Ignoring her, he huffed and told them it was time to leave. 

At home, C'yra celebrated and cheered for her kit, pulling her into a tight hug than kissed her all along her face. After, the queen promised to teach the kitten how to skin and prepare the rabbit but tonight they were to feast on Moose stew. 


	2. One Of Many

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat'ra visits Brightmoon for the first time and meets her mothers childhood friends, and discovers a treasure far more valuable then gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly didn't think I'd be done so soon with the next chapter. Its a bit long...but more the better right?   
> More Adora to come! And hopefully her origin story if it can fit in the next chapter! 
> 
> Ages- 
> 
> Cat'ra: 8  
> Adora: 8  
> Glimmer: 8  
> Ly'ra: 18  
> Mac'ar: 16   
> C'yra: wouldn't you like to know. You're going to have to guess
> 
> REMEMBER!: Requests are open! But no season 5 spoilers! Also the ones I've received are in the process of being added so dont worry!

The queens escort was situated just outside of Brightmoons walls, C'yra having been summoned by Angella to properly discuss trade between their kingdoms and present their children. 

"Mom!" Cat'ra shrieked as a bucket of water was dunked over her head. Squealing, she tried making her escape while her mother refilled the bucket. 

"Oh no you don't." C'yra grabbed Cat'ra by the scruff of her neck and tugged her away from the edge of the temporary tub. "Quite struggling, it's just a bath!" Cat'ra thrashed against the queen's hold, water splashing out and onto the floor. 

"But why do I need a bath?" She clawed the edge of the wooden tub, paws clutching the side as her mother scrubbed her sculp. "I'm clean! I don't need a bath!" Cat'ra tried pushing away the paws grabbing at her hair, shrieking when more water was dunked on her head.

"Cat'ra, your face isn't meant to be dark brown and the water is filthy from all the mud caught in your fur!" The queen lathered another handful of soap into her daughters mane, scrubbing away any stubborn dirt. Rinsing the kit again, C'yra was satisfied to find no remnants of dried mud and started working on the patches of dust and grass all along Cat'ra's back. 

"But the waters cold!" The princess protested, water dripping over her eyes and down her chin.

"Get over it," C'yra washed her back of any soap with another bucket of water and held her daughter by her chin, "you're just being dramatic."  
Cat'ra hissed at her mother, trying to pull away when C'yra started scrubbing her face. The smell of lavender became overwhelming, her nostrils flaring and eyes burning at the strong scent. 

"We are expected at Castle Brightmoon within an hour and I refuse to present a gutter rat as my daughter." C'yra made sure to avoid Cat'ra's eyes as much as possible but the task proved to be more difficult than expected as the princess continued to thrash. 

"If I'm a gutter rat than what does that make you?" The kittken shot back, her head reeling at the strength of the lavender scent. Finally, her mother rinsed her face but the smell persisted. "A mother wondering if she should allow her youngest anywhere near the Whispering Woods unsupervised again if this is how she's going to return." 

C'yra sighed, ears primed back in frustration. Letting go of her completely, the queen wasn't surprised when Cat'ra leapt out the tub to shake herself off, water spraying everything within a 5 foot radius, including the queen herself. 

Grabbing a towel, C'yra snatched Cat'ra up from the floor before Cat'ra could think about running away, and started with drying her mane.

Cat'ra growled, struggling and fighting against her mothers grip. "I'm clean! I'm clean!" She wiggled out C'yra's grasp and bolted toward the entrance of the tent. C'yra however was faster and plucked the frustrated kitten off her feet, and into her lap. "I'm not letting you catch your death, now calm the hell down!" 

The princess ignored her, hissing when C'yra rubbed the towel under her chin and through her mane. Another ten minutes passed and Cat'ra was nice, and dry, but her fur was fluffed up, making her look 10 times bigger then her actual size. And of course her sister just had to choose that moment to slanter in. 

She was dressed in a finely made black long sleeved tunic, black slacks and a matching belt hanging loosely around her waist with a dagger at her right and a short sword on her left. Brunette hair braided back, the magicat looked clean and refined in her clothes. However the bewildering look on her face didn't quite match them.

Staring mutely at the puffed up kitten, Ly'ra's eyes wide and her tail still. Cat'ra folded her arms, glaring at her sister. Something about the action caused Ly'ra to bend over, cackling like a mad woman. The magicat hollered in laughter, tears forming at the corner of her eyes. "Shut up, Ly'ra!" Cat'ra threw a pillow at her head and her sister fell over completely, still guffawing. 

"You-" she snorted, "you look like an angry rabbit, gremlin thing!" She clutched her stomach as tears trailed down her cheeks. 

C'yra stifled a laugh of her own, biting hard on her lip when a hiccup of a giggle made it past her lips. Her youngest daughter scowled at her, the queen looking away innocently. 

Cat'ra hopped down from her mothers lap and snatched the pillow that had been thrown earlier, proceeding to violently throttle her cackling sister with it. 

Ly'ra rolled over, trying to hide her face from her attacker. Her laughter never faltered for even a second. "I'M SORRY!" she laughed, "I'M SORRY LITTLE, FURRY GREMLIN!" Ly'ra shrieked. C'yra then toppled over, the comment sending her into a fit of giggles and cackles. 

"You're such a butt!" Cat'ra glowered at her mother and sister, still smacking her sister with the soft object. "You guys are mean! I hate you! And I hate baths!" The kitten bristled, her fur puffing up further. 

After 5 minutes the pair finally calmed down though remained sprawled on the bed and floor, panting. Cat'ra was huddled against the foot of C'yra's bed, knees tucked under her chin and nose nuzzled in the crook of her arm. 

"Kitten," Ly'ra sucked in a breath, "I'm sorry but," she wiped her face, "but if you saw what you looked like."

Picking up the brush, C'yra patted her lap, "Come, little one. We'll shut up, I promise." Cat'ra remained in place, barely moving an inch. Worried, Ly'ra and her mother shared a look. Cy'ra motioned for her to do something, seeing as Ly'ra had been the one to start it. 

Sighing, Ly'ra shifted to sit beside her unusually quiet sister. Hugging her legs too, Ly'ra watched Cat'ra for a moment. "Hey," she whispered. Still no reply. Ears pinned back, the magicat pressed her side against Cat'ra's. "Kitten?" Nothing.

Trying to think of a way to get her sisters attention, Ly'ra's perked when an idea came to mind. Nudging Cat'ra with her nose, the magicat blew into her sisters ear till it twitched and she cupped her ears, revealing her face. Smiling, Ly'ra grabbed the kitten to blow a raspberry into her exposed neck, forcing a laugh out her sister. Cat'ra wiggled in her lap, giggling. 

Stopping her assult, Ly'ra kissed her cheek and hugged her tight. Cat'ra nuzzled into the older magicats neck, squeezing the arms wrapped around her torso. "Still mad?" Ly'ra whispered.  
"A little," huffed Cat'ra, crossing her arms with a mock pout. 

"Is there any way I can make it up to you?" 

The kitten tapped her chin in thought, irises roaming the roam for some sort of inspiration. Gasping, she perked up. "Brush me hair?" She asked wkth stars in her eyes.  
Ly'ra raised a brow. "Don't you want mom to do it?" Catra shook her head, "Momma hurts me."

C'yra gasped, offended. "She's lying!" Both her children gave her a look, doubt evident on their faces. Growling in frustration their mother snarled at them yet they merely rolled their eyes, unaffected. 

Taking the abandoned brush off her mothers lap, Ly'ra gently ran it through her Cat'ra's unruly mane. Behind them C'yra fummed. Tossing the wet towel over her shoulder, the queen grabbed a new one, muttering about 'ungrateful children' and 'spoiled brats' as she went about the room. When she finally settled in for her bath, C'yra couldn't help but smile as her kits played at the foot of her bed, talking about everything and nothing while she watched them.

*_*_*_*

"Glimmer!" Adora shrieked into her sisters ear, the other girl moaning and pulling her comforter over her head in attempt to hide. Adora scowled and attempted to shake Glimmer awake, "we need to get up!" 

"No!" Glimmer curled further into herself, refusing to leave the warm space of her bed. "Don't make me do this, Glimmer," warned Adora, arms crossed. "Do your worst!" Glimmer challenged her, hiding her head underneath her pillow.

Smiling smugly, Adora cupped her hands around her mouth and proceeded to shout, "MOM! GLIMMER WON'T GET UP!" The other girl jumped from her hiding place, glaring at the blonde who merely shrugged, and made herself look innocent. 

"Glimmer!" Angella strolled in, a look of impatience edged into her fine features. "Get up this instant! Your Aunt C'yra will be arriving any moment!" 

"But Mom!" 

"Don't - start with me young lady. It's far too early to have to deal with your nonsense." The queen and princess glared, their gaze never faltering as they stared each other down. Adora could practically see the steam come out of their ears, her blue irises fleeting between them until Glimmer finally relented. 

Hopping out of the bed, Glimmer sulked her way to the bathroom, Adora following. Nodding to herself, the queen accompanied them with their clothes in hand. After double checking the water was just the right temperature, Angella helped her daughters undress and into the bathtub. 

Getting them clean and ready took no more then ten minutes, Glimmer however still seemed half asleep as she leaned against Adora, her eyes droopy. The blonde held up her sister, grunting when the other placed all her weight agaisnt her. "Glimmer- I'm not...your bed!" 

"But I'm tired!" 

Adora pushed her sister off, laughing as Glimmer almost fell on her face. "It's not my fault that you don't go to bed when you're" her sister quickly placed a hand over her mouth, glaring at her sister before glancing up at her unimpressed mother.

Angella folded her arms and raised a brow at her daughters, waiting for Adora to finish. Glimmer smiled sheepishly, and slowly let go of Adora, folding her hands behind her back as the blonde tilted her head in confusion. 

Micah interupted the trio, talking with one of the lead guardsman. "And be sure to rally your best guards, knowing C'yra she'll want something to do besides politics and the best way for her let off some steam is to 'wipe the floor with half of Brightmoon.'" He quoted. The guard nodded and left to do as told, already nervous considering the magicats last visit. 

"Dad!" Glimmer ran up to her father, relieved he had walked in when he did. "Princess!" Micah scooped her up in his arms, pecking her on the forehead and cheek.  
Angella on the other hand sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, making a note to talk to her daughter about it later. Picking up Adora, Angella stood beside her husband and the couple shared a brief kiss. Their daughters gagged. 

"Is everything ready?" Asked the queen. Micah nodded and motioned towards the door, "The plates are set, the guards are in place and the medical wing is fully stocked and ready for when C'yra eventually gets bored." Angella giggled at the mention of whats to come, remembering the last last time C'yra had come for a visit and put half the guard in the infirmary as well as some thugs in nearby taverns. 

"Wherever C'yra goes, she brings trouble with her." 

Micah lead the way, the small family walking out the girls room and down the hall. "Don't I know it." Sighed Micah, "my back still hurts from the last time." The king made a point of rubbing his lower back, the muscles not quite healed just yet dispite it having been more than eight years ago. 

"Or it could be old age." 

Micah gaped at his wife, offened that she would say such a thing. The girls giggled along side their mother, Micah's eyes practically popping out his head. "Moms right, you are getting old, Dad," Glimmer laughed. 

The king placed a hand over his chest and exaggerated a broken heart. "My own children!" He gasped, "you've all patrayed me!" They turned left and down the hall, and than right. The great doors of the castle laid straight ahead.

"Now girls, I want you to be on your best behavior. Aunt C'yra and her children will be staying with us for the week, and I want you to include them as best you can." The queen looked to both her children, the girls nodding as she continued. "Cat'ra is your age, but Aunt C'yra tells me she's shy so try be patient with her okay?" 

"Okay mom," the sisters replied is chorus. 

Micah gestured for the guard to open the doors. Stepping out, the couple placed their children on the ground and walked out to greet their guests. Standing just outside the door, the family waited patiently as C'yra and her children ascended the steps. 

The adults beamed, Angella and C'yra grinning from ear to ears when they set their sights on each other. Glimmer and Adora however stared in wonderment. 

This was the first time they had ever seen a magicat and the queen, with her hair braided and sword at her hip, it gave them a very intimidating first impression. The smirk on her face didn't help much either. 

Adora went rigid at Glimmers side, arms stiff at her hips and eyes wide. The blonde resembled a nervous solider, frightened at just the sight of her superior officer. Glimmer was much the same, her hand clutching her sisters as she swallowed the lump in her throat and trued hiding behind her fathers legs. 

The queen of the magicats stood before them. Her smirk ever present and up this close they could see her razor sharp teeth grazing the top of her lip. The girls almost yelped when C'yra bowed, "Queen Angella, King Micah," she greeted them, her voice smooth as honey. 

The queen and king bowed in response. "Queen C'yra." A beat passed. Silence fell over them like a vale, the atmosphere almost awkward and stiff. 

Till the adults burst into a fit of laughter. 

Adora and Glimmer flinched at the sudden action, confused.

C'yra engulfed the couple in a strong hug, the girls jumping to hide behind their parents. Queen C'yra's height was almost equal to Angella's and that scared them further. "It's good to see you again, C'yra," giggled Angella, returning the hug full heartedly. The magicat beamed. 

"It's good to see you too," C'yra's gold irises pierced into them, studying their appearance for moment. "You look just as young and vibrant as the day we met, Angella," she complimented. "And Micah, you don't look a day over 50." His wife laughed behind her hand.

The King pouted, "I'm only 35." But he crossed his arms and shook his head, unable to contain his amusement. "It's good to still see your fire, C'yra. It burns brighter with every sunrise."

The magicat rolled her eyes. "Now you're starting sound like an old man," she commented, "but its good to see you still acting so young. Those of my court are so often stuffy and boring, I had almost forgotten what it means to have good company." She grasped his shoulder, giving it an affectionate squeeze. 

They shared a moment between them, taking a second to enjoy the warmth of the atmosphere. "Queen Angella, King Micah, its good to see you again," pipped Ly'ra, paw resting on the hilt of her short sword. "The last we met I was no more then 10 and my brother 8." 

Angella nodded and wrapped the magicat in a warm embrace. "You've grown into such a beautiful young woman, Ly'ra. I see you take well after your mother." Ly'ra smiled and bowed, "Thank you, your grace." 

Glimmer and Adora were startled by Ly'ra's sudden appearance. They had been so focused on C'yra that they had only now noticed the young magicat and her brother. The siblings stood on either side of the queen, Ly'ra to the left and Mac'ar to the right.

"I hope you haven't inherited your mothers sarcasm and sense of humor," joked Micah, holding out his hand, "I can hardly handle one of her, nevermind two." 

"Oh trust me, your grace," she took his hand, her grip much stronger than expected, "I am far worse." Her tail lashed, excited. The king almost fell over. He looked as if he had just seen a ghost considering how pale he became. 

C'yra drapped an arm around her daughter, laughing along side her at the look of utter terror engraved on Micah's face. "You were saying, old man?" 

Angella interupted, beginning to feel pitty for her husband. "And you must be, Mac'ar." The black magicat coughed awkwardly into his paw. Ears pinned back, he nodded. His tail curled and uncurled. "Just as shy as when he was a boy," thought Angella, taking his paw in a gentle handshake. 

Mac'ar, the girls noticed, was far more timid compared to the rest of his family. Almost the same height as his mother and yet almost as cuddly as a teddy bear.

"It's nice to see you, Auntie Angella - I mean Queen Angella." He stuttered. Gribbing the strap of his satchel, Mac'ar felt his face grow warm. He had never been more grateful that his fur was black. 

Angella waved it off. "Please, call me what you feel comfortable with, Mac'ar. You're part of the family after all." 

He nodded sheepishly and turned to greet Micah. His ears twitched, his tail moving slightly higher when he shook hands with him. Before even a word could transpire between them, C'yra clasped her son by the shoulder and smiled proudly. "Micah, Mac'ar here has been studying magic since last you saw him."

"Oh?" 

Marc'ar's face grew even more red. He preyed no one could see it through his dark complexion but judging by his sisters teasing smirk and his mothers encouraging smile he doubted it. Letting go of the kings hand, he clutched at his satchel strap, claws digging into the leather.

"Yep!" C'yra added, "and he has some great theories on royal bloodlines and the inheritance of magic. I think you'd be interested." 

Micah hummed. "Mac'ar I'd be more then interested to hear your theories. Your mother has told me time and time again of your prowess in your studies. I'd like to hear what your generations perspective is on the whole thing." 

"I," he gaped. Unsure of what to say so he simply nodded and his grip loosened, if only a little. Letting go if her son, C'yra sent him a look of approval. 

"Now, to introduce our newest and most recent member of our family." C'yra picked up a furry ball from behind Ly'ra's legs, holding it close as she moved to stand in front of her childhood friends, "This is Cat'ra. My youngest and stinkest," the magicats chuckled at the inside joke while Angella and Micah shared a look. 

Adora tilted her head in curiosity. Cat'ra, she assumed, was much smaller then either her or Glimmer. Her hair looked just like C'yra's but the kitten refused to reveal her face. She was gripping her mothers shirt and her tail was curled around her leg with her ears pinned back. "Is she okay?" Whispered Glimmer. Adora shrugged. 

"She's a little shy but she's a good kid, just like my other two brats." Nudging Cat'ra with her nose, she whispered in her ear. The kitten shook her head in response, nuzzling further into her mothers neck and C'yra proceeded to pet her back, trying to encourage her. She muttered to her kit again and this time Cat'ra reluctantly revealed herself.  
Turning around, Adora held her breathe when two mismatched eyes bore into her own. 

The moment only lasted a second but it felt like an eternity to the pair and would forever be engraved in their memories. It was the first of many encounters and many memories to come, they just hadn't realized it yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I 100% believe Cat'ra would hate bathes and no one can tell me otherwise. 
> 
> And what princess abilities do you think Cat'ra would have???? If you guys have idea then send me a comment!!! 
> 
> Remember to subscribe and give kudos!!!!


	3. Just Cat'ra and Adora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat'ra and Adora seem to start off on the right foot though Glimmer finds herself being left out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so...don't kill me. There is no angst I swear. I just thought it would make sense that Glimmer and Cat'ra wouldn't get along so well. Especially as kids. But eventually they do realize how similar they are and how well they could work together. 
> 
> And Adora. Well she's just a useless lesbian.

"It's very nice to meet you, Cat'ra." Angella beamed, her shoulders slack and hair flowing in the wind. Catra bowed her head, nose creased at the smell of expensive perfumes and magic. She gave a small wave, the queen returning the action. "She looks a lot like you as a child, C'yra." 

The magicat agreed. "And her personality isn't too far off either," she eyed Micah, the king paling further at the statement. "There's going to be three of them," he whispered, tone strained. 

"C'yra, quite tormenting my husband." The queen laughed, her childhood friend joining her. 

"But he makes it so easy!" C'yra cackled. Angella rolled her eyes though she couldn't help but agree. When it came to C'yra almost anything could frighten her husband. 

Stepping aside, she decided it was time to introduce her own children. "C'yra, these are my daughters, Adora and Glimmer."   
The girls were thrust upon the magicats. Their mother looming over them unexpectedly. 

C'yra knelt to greet them, Cat'ra still tucked close to her chest. Her smirk faded and turned into a sincere one, her expression softening. "It's nice to meet you, little ones." She bowed, tail swaying lightly behind her. The princesses bowed too though theirs much less graceful and more awkward than anything else. 

Cat'ra's mismatched eyes glistened with curiosity. Leaning forward, the kitten found herself taking in the scent of strawberry scented shampoo and dirt. Adora stepped back and into Glimmer, confused about why the magicat was trying to sniff her. 

"What is she doing?" Glimmer asked out loud, "it's weird." Adora elbowed her in the ribs. "Ow! What!" Angella facepalmed. 

The kitten raised a brow at the comment. Her tail uncurled from around her leg and started to sway, her curiosity peaked yet her gaze never leaving Adora's. They had hardly looked away from one another, the blondes ears flashing pink. 

C'yra studied the odd exchange. Peering up at Angella, the queens shared a look. 

"Adora, right?" C'yra figured she might use her youngest odd infatuation as an advantage and maybe get her kit to become more comfortable around everyone. Adora nodded. Her hands folded behind her back, ears blazing red. "Yes, your grace?" 

The magicat hummed, ears pined back. "I trust you to look after my kit. If it's alright with your mother, I want you to take her to the palace gardens. You and Glimmer both." 

The girls looked up at their mother, Angella nodding her head. Adora turned back to C'yra and muttered a yes. "Great!" C'yra set Cat'ra back on her feet and placed a kiss on her nose. "I'll be close by, just a left turn and up the stairs." 

The kitten shifted anxiously, her nerves hitting her full force again, and whispered, "but what about Ly'ra and Mac'ar?" 

The queen knew her kit simply wanted to get away. Too much people was never her cup of tea as it was C'yra's. "Your brother and sister have their own things to get to. Mac'ar already asked this morning if he could visit Brightmoon's library and Ly'ra will be accompanying me to the meeting." 

Cat'ra's lip quivered, her tail curling around her waist and ears pinned back. "But what if they don't like me?" 

C'yra sighed. She knew nothing of Adora and Glimmer besides what was in the letters exchanged between her and Angella. But from what she already knew she could tell they were good, smart and kind. "If they don't like you than they're idiots. But they will because you're cute and fluffy, and just a bundle of laughter, Cat'ra," the queen chuckled, ruffling the kittens mane. 

Cat'ra giggled, her tail beginning to relax. The tension in her shoulders disappeared and the fire behind her eyes was reignited.

She was happy to hear a laugh from her kit, a light feeling vibrating in her chest. "Now, give me one last hug and you girls can run along." Cat'ra jumped into her arms, holding her mother tightly around her neck. Letting go of her daughter, C'yra nudged her toward Adora, trying to hide her smirk when they bumped into each other, blushing. 

"Hi!" Squeaked Adora, a blush dusting her checks. "Hi..." Cat'ra murmured, playing with her hands.

"Hello?" Interrupt Glimmer, completely confused at the strange atmosphere hovering over everyone.

"Go have fun." C'yra prompted them. Cat'ra slowly edged away from her family and into the castle, Adora and Glimmer leading the way. "And stay away from the Whispering Woods!" She called to them before they disappeared into the large palace. 

"20 coppers say Cat'ra confesses first." Ly'ra jingled a bag filled with money, the coppers twanging.

"30 says she'll do it when she's sixteen," countered C'yra, confidence practically oozing out of her. 

Angella sighed, completely unsurprised. "30 silvers say Adora confesses first and before she turns sixteen." She smiled at the magicats, proud of her husband's own little wager. 

Her childhood friend grinned, paw held out to shake. "I see you have a lot of faith in your kid. Lets see if she'll actually come through."

Micah gripped C'yra's paw, his smirk never faultering. "You don't know Adora like I do. She'll do it." 

C'yra's tail thrashed. "We'll see about that." 

*_*_*_*

Cat'ra was a complete and utter bundle of nerves, and anxiety. The castle walls stretched just as far as Halfmoons but it lacked the sense of home if usually brought her when she walked the halls. And the walls glistened too brightly for her tastes, the dazzling colours making her head spin.

"Come on, the garden's this way," Glimmer waved her over, her steps light while Adora's were heavy.   
Cat'ra followed closely behind them, afraid she might get lost if she didn't stay close. 

"So...." Adora tried filling the silence. "Um incase you didn't know I'm Adora and this is Glimmer." The blonde reintroduced herself. 

Her sister raised a brow, lips rugged into frown. "Ah, Adora, she already knows who you are." She eyed the blonde suspiciously, brows knit together.

"O-oh," Adora scratched the back of her neck bashfully, "my bad." Her smile was strained and her cheeks were a light dust of red. 

Cat'ra hardly acknowledged them, her focus on the surrounding architecture. Shaking her head the kitten rubbed at her eyes. "Why is everything so bright?" She mumbled. 

"Bright?" 

The magicat nodded, still trying to sooth her burning irises. "There's just...so much color." The cute blonde beside her looked around aimlessly, puzzled by the statement while the funny pink one that smelled like glitter just eyed her up and down. 

"Well what's Halfmoon like?" Asked Glimmer, arms crossed, "don't you live in a castle too?" She led them down a corridor, turning left and continued forward. 

The magicat stewed in thought. She tugged on her own hair, gaze turned up to the ceiling. "Um..." She tried finding the words to explain her home while Glimmer looked at her funny. "It's...nice. Warm. And there's a lot of paintings on the walls and flowers." 

Glimmer huffed. "But we also have paintings." She pointed at the hung portraits of her family, "and flowers," she added as they entered the garden. 

"Glimmer...." chided Adora, her shoulders bunched. Cat'ra's nose twitched at all the new smells. Everything smelt...fresh. 

"No. The paintings are on the walls. Not hanging. And it's darker...but a nice kind of dark?" She couldn't quite explain it but she supposed that was the closest she would get. Deciding she was bored of this topic, the magicat sniffed the air, ears twitching. 

The garden had many different kinds of flowers and plants, and a variety of color decorated the land scap. Everything seemed to be carefully placed. So organized and neat. 

"What are you doing?" Asked Adora. 

Cat'ra shrugged. Her head tilted this way and that. She tried recognizing as many smells as she could but they were all falling over each other. They were mixing and it made her confused. "Smelling. Everything here smells nice. Inside though it smells clean. All you can smell is clean." 

"Huh?" Glimmer and Adora were completely unsure of what she just said. It sounded like utter nonsense and just mindless jabber. "That doesn't make any sense," commented Glimmer.

Cat'ra trotted over to the tree in the middle of the garden. She was very aware of the fountain located a few feet from it and made sure not to go too close, the memory of her early morning bath still fresh in her mind. "Yeah, it does." 

"No it doesn't." 

The magicat brushed the princess off. Stopping at the base of the tree she crouched low, a rumbling sound echoing in her throat. Staring at the nearest branch, Cat'ra's tail flickered high above her body and with one strong jump the magicat was perched on a branch, grinning down at the pair that looked at her with wide eyes. 

"How did you do that!" Adora asked excitedly. Running to catch up with Cat'ra, Adora attempted to climb the tree too. 

Cat'ra hummed, "I just jumped. My brother showed me how." She stared at the blonde hopelessly jumping and clawing at the free. She hardly made it an inch off the grass before falling again yet she kept trying, seemingly determined to do it. 

"Adora, what are you doing?" 

"I'm trying to climb like Cat'ra did!" 

Glimmer facepalmed. "Adora, you can't. Cat'ra has claws. You don't." The blonde however ignored her, still trying. Sighing, Glimmer walked up to them, looking up at Cat'ra and then back at Adora. 

The blonde huffed. Stomping her foot she glared at the tree. "I can do it!" She declared before trying again. 

"You guys are weird." Cat'ra stated, crawling along the branch. Sniffing the flowers, the magicat sneezed." 

"We're-" Glimmer was about to retort when Adora fell on her back. She seemed both confused and flabbergasted, staring up at the tree. "Okay, she's weird but I'm not." Glimmer stuck her nose in the air, arms crossed.

Scratching her nose, Cat'ra edged away frim the flower and hopped back down, Adora growling in frustration when she still couldn't get more than an inch up the tree. "Yeah, you are. You smell funny and your hair looks weird." Cat'ra shook out her mane of hair. 

Glimmer bulked. "What do mean I smell weird?" The magicat merely shrugged, unfazed by the way Glimmer raised her voice. 

"You smell like glitter. And magic." She dusted herself off. Sniffing the air again, Cat'ra walked around. 

Glimmer seemed unconvinced. "What does magic even smell like?" She couldn't understand it. Half the time it sounded like this girl was making things up. 

"It smells like dust but it doesn't? And it kinda smells warm like the sun." 

"Okay, now I know you're lying."

"I am not!" 

Adora jumped in than, interrupting the pair before they could start arguing. "What do I smell like?" She asked, innocently curious. Her sister gasped. The look of betrayal on her face almost made Cat'ra laugh. 

Cat'ra stared at Adora, the question strange since she thought everyone knew what they smelled like. "You smell like strawberries and dirt," she replied simply. 

"Oh, cool." The blonde smiled. She seemed happy with that answer and if she was than so was Cat'ra. Glimmer on the other hand creased her brow and crossed her arms, pouting. 

The magicat turned away from the pair and moved on to smell the rest of the garden. Adora joined her, asking what each flower and plant smelt like before sniffing it herself. 

By lunch time they smelt everything they could get close to and even rolled around in the grass for a moment or two. Glimmer stared at them, playing with the blades of grass at her feet and skipped a few pebbles in the fountain, the feeling of loneliness evident throughout all of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay question time! What dog do you guys think Adora would have? Cause to me it could be a pitbull, golden retriever or a belgian malinois. AND what would its personality be like? 
> 
> I'd love to hear your thoughts on the subject. 
> 
> And I need votes! Who votes on keeping this strictly Catradora or maybe, somewhere along the line, turning this into a Glitradora fic? 
> 
> If you want to see more of Cat'ra's siblings or have any questions send me a comment after sending me a lovely kudos!


	4. Overwhelming Pull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angella recalls the day she found Adora. C'yra dwells over this new information but decides to let fate take the wheels on this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally...Adora's origin. 
> 
> Okay so I got to watching s5 and let me just say the only time I cried was when Shadow weaver sacrificed herself, and I still don't understand why.

C'yra watched her daughter from the balcony of Angella's study, the children playing just below them. "Actually," C'yra corrected herself. Cat'ra and Adora were playing, Glimmer however seemed to have been cast aside. The small princess was picking at the grass, her chin resting in her palm as the other girls went about the garden smelling all the flowers.

"Cat'ra and Adora seem to be getting along splendidly," stated Angella, long hair tossing in the wind. C'yra noticed the subtle tone of worry in her voice, brows knit together as Angella gazed at her daughter.

The magicat frowned, tail flickering at her feet. Ears pinned back C'yra felt the need to apologize. "I'm sorry about Cat'ra." She scratched the fur at the back of her neck, ear twitching when her daughter laughed at something Adora said.

"No, it's alright. Children aren't always going to get along and from what you've told me Cat'ra and Glimmer are much the same. They're bound not to get along because of it."

A brief pause fell between them, the women watching over their children while Micah and Ly'ra left to get lunch for them as well as the kids.

C'yra's were eyes trained on Adora's bouncing blonde hair. Her fringe was pushed back awkwardly with the gap between her teeth. She had a dopey smile on her face whenever Cat'ra met her eyes. "Seems Adora has grown fond of Cat'ra."

Angella snorted. "I've noticed the way your daughter has been looking at her." The magicat saw it too, how the kitten's eyes ablaze with fire when she tackled Adora, her cheeks slightly flushed. The pair tumbled to the ground in a fit of giggles. "And her smirk."

C'yra twitched. "Her smirk?" She asked, confused. Her best friend nodded, the cocky smile playing on her lips telling C'yra she knew something she didn't. "What?" The magicat eyed her suspiciously.

"Nothing," giggled Angella behind her hand, "It's just you two are far more similar than I realized.

"How so?"

"Well for instance as a child you demanded my attention constantly and whenever Micah was around you hardly gave him a moment to even get a word in." The queen laughed at the flustered look on C'yra's face, the magicat nudging her playfully. "And that smirk. That's the exact same one you used to use on me."

"Hey! That smirk is sexy!"C'yra sputtered, face flushing turning red. She shoved her best friend and covered her face with her paws. Angella laughed harder. "Stoppppp!"

Angella tried stopping her giggling but it proved pointless when she caught sight of Glimmer skimming rocks into a fountain. Tears streamed down her cheeks and her stomach ached. "Do you - do you remember the time you shoved Micah into the fountain because he tried to hold my hand!"

"Aggg!" C'yra groaned, slamming her head into the railing in hopes that would make it stop. Mane bristling, the magicat couldn't help her own small laugh, "I was just a kid!"She tried defending herself.

"You were 18!"

"Exactly, a child!"

After a moment Angella managed to compose herself. Grinning at C'yra the magicat rolled her eyes, grumbling. "C'yra," Angella wanted to say but her friend cut her off.

"Nope!" She crossed her arms and turned her head away. "We are no longer friends!" The magicat shouted in faux-hurt.

Angella rolled her eyes and leaned forward, peaking the angry woman on the cheek. "It was cute and funny." The magicats tail swayed a little higher, her smile filled with affection.

"I still can't believe that goof managed to sweep you off your feet." The tip of her tail brushed against Angella's leg. The action lasted nothing more then a second but it transpired a thousand words between them. "But I'm glad you're happy and have found someone who is worthy of you."

"Thank you, C'yra."

C'yra merely smiled and turned her attention back to the girls. Adora and Cat'ra were now rolling in the grass, shoving and wrestling each other while Glimmer continued to skim pebbles.

A question had been lingering at the edge of C'yra's mind since their arrival. It was nagging and demanding to be known, the urge growing stronger the longer Adora was in sight. "Adora," the queen started,"you say she could be a First One."

Angella, caught off guard by the question, silently nodded her head. Her best friend hummed, ears pinned back as she stared at Adora intensely.

"You never told me how you found her." C'yra turned her gaze back to Angella, gold eyes burning into her.

Jaw set, Angella couldn't help but glance at Adora. She wanted to question C'yra's sudden interest but thought against it. After all the magicat would simply deflect the question or brush her off entirely.

"We were making our way back from Mystacor," She recalled every detail as though it happened yesterday. From the very smell of the flowers to the angel of the sun. "Glimmer had been born a week before. I was tired and eggar to make it back to Brightmoon."

The sky had been a beautiful shade of blue and orange. After the birth of her daughter Angella felt as though the world had become infinitely brighter and warmer. The queen had never been happier, her husband snuggled close with their daughter in his arms.

"She's beautiful," whispered the exhausted queen.

Micah agreed, his fingers tentatively playing with the small patch of hair on his daughters head. "Just like her mother." He kissed his wifes head, holding her closely around the waist.

A sudden boom like sound disrupted the couple. Their carriage swayed as the earth began to quake, the horses thrashing and whining. The guards scrambled to settle them.

Glimmer wailed, startled from her sleep. Her parents held her closer, Micah holding them both in his arms. The sudden quaking ceased, the grumbling fizzling out into a light tremor before completely stopping. It stopped just as fast as it started.

Micah and Angella shared a look, Glimmer wiggling in her fathers arms. "It's okay baby girl...shhhh."he rocked her, craddling her head into his chest so she could hear the gentle thrum of his heart beat."What was that?"Asked Micah aloud, shoulders tense.

"I don't know..." A strange sense of warmth bloomed inside Angella followed by an overwhelming sense of concern.

Stepping outside the carriage, the pair looked in the direction of a blinding blue light. It was illuminating from a field just down the path.  
However, the moment Angella saw the light an overwhelming pull took over her. Something was calling to her.

"Micah, keep Glimmer safe, I'll fly over and seavy the area from the skies." Before her husband could react, Angella was already soaring above them in the direction of the strange light.

Shielding her eyes, Angella searched the tall grass of the field and discovered the light to be some sort of portal. The portal hummed over the wind, the grass dancing in tandem with the sound and an odd sense of peace over took Angella.

There was no one in sight from what she could tell. In fact the field was complete vacant, the animals most likely spooked by its abrupt appearance.

Squinting, the queen hovered near the portal, searching for some sort of live. "Agg!" The sudden wail lulled Angella to attention. "A child..." gasping she scoured the area for the weeping babe.

The sound grew louder the closer she dared, edging near the portal. Grunting she flew toward it, going against her better judgment. That cry...it was just so...pleading. Touching down, Angella kept her eyes shielded but as she looked to the base of the portal she caught sight of a squirming bundle.

Running for the object, the queen took the small bundle in her arms and retreated to the sky. Turning her back to the light, she cradled the child, trying to calm its crying. "Shhh, I'm here. You're safe, it's okay."Hugging the child, Angella tugged the blankets down to inspect the baby.

She stopped short, however. Two piercing blue eyes gazed up at her, curiosity and what seemed to be wonderment swirling in those crystal irises. Angella felt herself hold her breath, unable to breath at the sight. The child, she noticed, also had a few whisps of blonde hair, small but soft.

"Ah!" The child cooed. Arms flaying about, the baby reached out to her. Behind them, the portal squealed and started to glitch. The queen instinctively held the child closer and took off toward her queens guard, and her husband.

The portal squealed. The earth shook beneath it and the grass thrashed against the harsh winds. With another boom the portal disappeared.

"Angella!"

The queen smiled at her husband, flying into his awaiting arms. The couple shared a chaste kiss, and Angella pecked her daughter on the cheek. The bundle in her arms squirmed, cooing again when Micah looked on them.

"Ah, Angella."

His wife merely smiled, a warmth spreading up her spine and seeping into her blood as sh gazed at her daughters.

*_*_*_*

"We took her home, raised her as our own and called her our daughter ever since."

C'yra had been silent through the story, her claws sheathing and unsheathing subconsciously. She stared remained on the blonde and her kit, the gears in her head turning. Letting go of the railing the magicat turned to Angella, a small confident smile on her face.

"So tell me. Do you usually take strange kids home who just came through a portal?"

Angella bust into a guff of laughter. "You are not one to talk! You just woke up one morning and decided to have children!"

"Hey, a lot of planning went into that! I had to find the right donor, interview them incase I end up with a nut jobs kit, consult with a sorcerer on the proper procedures of mating magic and-"

"Ew! Mom!"Ly'ra shrieked from the door, the silver tray in her paws wobbling. 

Micah stood beside her, a look of horror on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So C'yra did actually wake up one day and decide she wants kits. She is also a single parent because she's only loved once and hasn't since. It's not that she doesn't want to, its just that the right girl hasn't come along yet. 
> 
> Don't forget to send requests! And s5 can now be included! 
> 
> If you have any questions about the magicat family or anything else don't hesitate to ask.


	5. I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arguments tend to arise between family and children constantly, and honestly, there is no helping that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for disappearing on everyone. I had a family emergency, as in I had to meet my father's fiancee and prey we would actually get along. Thankfully we do.
> 
> Anyway. This one has a few fights and it's not like I can't write that. Kids are bound to fight and teenagers are bound to retaliate.
> 
> AND DON'T FORGET TO SEND REQUESTS OR ASK QUESTIONS

" -and if it's okay I'd like to go down to the market tomorrow." Ly'ra asked, tail swaying lazily behind her. She placed a cup of tea on her mother's side of the desk and another on Angella's.

C'yra hardly looked up from her paperwork, gaze solely focused on the job at hand. "You may go." Her eldest almost whooped in joy, C'yra quickly interrupting her. "On the condition that you take your siblings along."

"But Mom-"

"No buts. I will not have Mac'ar spending most of his time here buried in a book and your sister needs to get familiar with Brightmoon and it's people." 

Ly'ra remained silent, ears pinned back and tail thrashing harshly. 

Angella and Micah shared a look. Sheepishly, Angella smiled. "Micah, won't you be a dear and go get the girls for dinner? They're in Glimmer and Adora's room. I think we are in need of a break."

"Of course." Micah King awkwardly took his leave, silently closing the door behind him. Sighing he scratched his neck, the tention leaving his shoulders.

*_*_*_*

Glimmer glared irritably at her drawing. Well, if she could even call it that. It was mostly just a bunch of scribbles and shapes sprawled about the expanse of space. 

The trio had retreated to Adora and Glimmer's room, the sky had begun to turn dark and chilly. 

"What's that supposed to be?" Cat'ra asked, head tilted inquisitively. 

And Cat'ra, upon seeing the neatly stacked papers on Glimmer's beside table, had decided she wanted to draw. Adora agreed and Glimmer, with the worlds of her mother echoing in the far corners of her mind, begrudgingly joined them. Now they were seat at the small table situated near the far wall. 

"Leave me alone." Glimmer demanded, covering the paper with her body. She scowled further, brow furred as she glanced up at the wondering eyes of the magicat.

"I just wanna see." Cat'ra tried sneaking another peek but Glimmer shoved her away, the force knocking the magicat on her back. "Hey!" Cat'ra bristled. Picking herself off the floor she hissed at the other princess and proceed to shove her back. 

"Glimmer! Cat'ra!" Protested Adora yet her cry fell on deaf ears. 

Glimmer yelled, grabbing at the air as she fell back and out of her chair. Her fingers caught Cat'ra's hair and the pair fell together in a heap on the floor.  
The magicat grabbed her wrist, tail bristling at the shot of pain running down her scalp. "Ow! Let go!"

"Guys, stop it!" Adora tried getting between them but they were too focused on each other to even acknowledge her. Glimmer was struggling against Cat'ra, her hand caught in a mess of curls and unruly hair. "My hand is stuck!" 

"Get it un-stuck!" Cat'ra's hold tightened on her wrist tightened, claws pricking into the princesses flesh. "You're hurting me!" Glimmer cried. 

Adora watched in horror, tears welling up. "Stop! Stop it!" She felt hopeless. Useless as her friends continued to tussle and shove each other. They weren't listening, maybe they hadn't heard her. Shaking her head to rid the tears, the blonde tackled the pair. 

"Adora!" They shouted in unison, their attention now focused on the blonde. Adora swiftly untangled Glimmer's hand and pulled them apart, sniffing as she eyed them with a pout. "Don't fight! I don't want you to fight!" Her tone pleading. 

"I-!" Cat'ra wanted to retaliate. Defend herself and say it was Sparkles' who started it but the moment Adora's eyes locked with hers the words died on her tongue. And an overwhelming sense of guilt filled her chest. "I - I'm sorry..." 

Glimmer sniffed and cradled her arm, pointedly avoiding her sister's gaze. "Glimmer you need to say sorry too..." Adora added, hand lightly touching her shoulder. 

Cat'ra switched nervously. Awkwardly she edged closer to Glimmer. "I'm sorry I hurt you." She mumbled. Her gaze was glued to the ground. Her ears flickered at the sound of shuffling, looking up, the door to the bedroom opened, and in stepped King Micah. 

"Girls, dinners ready." 

The magicat gasped, moving to hide behind Adora and Glimmer. She heard the King stop in his tracks, obviously looking over the situation. When he noticed the way Glimmer held her arm he quickly kneeled to get a better look. "What happened?" He asked his voice stern, the tone causing Cat'ra to curl further into herself. 

"It-" Glimmer hesitated, the magicats tail brushing along her lower back. Cat'ra's apology played in the back of her mind, guilt gnawing at her heart. Brows knit and arms throbbing, the princess answered her worried father. "It was an accident. I fell and hit my arm." 

Cat'ra paused. Lifting her head she glanced at Glimmer, curious and confused. Why would Sparkles cover for her like that? She had been nothing but mean to her since she got here. 

Micah hummed, the dents in his daughter's arm told a different story but he dismissed it when he saw the slight ruffle of Cat'ra's fur and the look of guilt on Glimmer's face. With the swipe of his finger, he drew a sorcerer symbol. The flash of purple formed as he moved his finger and created a strange circle. Cat'ra leaned forward and over Glimmer, careful not to touch her arm as she stared at the odd lights. 

The King smiled at the display of innocent fascination on the kitten's face as his daughters. Pushing the symbol forward it flew through Glimmer's arm and the bruising faded, the dents healing and becoming nothing but untouched skin like before. "There."

Glimmer lurched forward, hugging her father in thanks. Micah returned the display of affection, his daughter nuzzling into his neck. "Thanks, Dad." 

The King sighed, taking Adora into his arms too for a brief hug before placing them both back down. "Dinners ready. Everyone is waiting." 

"YAY! FOOD!" Adora rejoiced, seemingly forgetting what transpired earlier. Micah chuckled and lead the three of them to the dining hall. 

The blonde practically sprinted down the hall, Cat'ra and Glimmer following behind her with Micah trailing behind them. "I'm sorry...for shoving you." Glimmer muttered before they made it past the great doors and into the eating area where everyone had already been seated. 

"But Mom-" 

"Ly'ra!," C'yra growled, jaw clenched, "it's either you take them with you or you don't go at all." A rumbling of a growl echoed about the room, the sound causing every magicat in the room to stand on end and fur bristle. Cat'ra squicked, hiding behind Glimmer who was also frightened by the sound. 

"Um...what did I miss?" Micah asked, glancing between the magicat siblings and their mother. Mac'ar seemed annoyed and Ly'ra looked beyond pissed but kept her stare lowered. Tentatively Micah took a seat at the head of the table beside his wife and motioned for the children to follow. 

C'yra huffed and stabbed her steak, the utensil screeching against the plate. Cat'ra hopped into the seat next to her brother, scared of her seething sister and mother. Mac'ar smiled at her though it was brief. Picking up her fork, Cat'ra ate her food silently. 

"Ly'ra and Mac'ar will be taking the little ones out to the market tomorrow," explained Angella, voice strained. 

"Oh...um that'll be fun."

"Whoopy," replied Ly'ra sarcastically. The magicat picked at her food, irritated. Having lost her appetite, Ly'ra stared dejectedly at her food. 

"Tomorrow is going to be a long day," drawled Mac'ar yet Cat'ra beamed beside him. 

"Are you getting a new sword, Ly'ra?" Cat'ra asked, hopeful but hesitant. Adora was shoving fork full after fork full of vegetables, humming in delight at the taste. The magicat rolled her eyes despite her smile. 

Ly'ra sighed. Her hard features softened' her tail relaxing and curling around her ankle. "Yes, a new knife too." 

Angella and Micah slacked, relieved that the tension in the room was beginning to evaporate. 

Light conversation filled dinner and eventually, the atmosphere turned to something warmer and cheerful. 

"Then bang! Cat'ra ran straight into the tree." Ly'ra chortled. The rest of the table laughed too, C'yra practically falling out of her chair. "Shut up!" Cat'ra begged, paws covering her ears in an attempt to block out the embarrassing tale. 

After dinner, the magicats retreated to their camp, eager for some sleep. The royal family of Brightmoon retreated to bed too, tired from a hard day of work and play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter will include a bit of...a serenade? Let's just say Ly'ra is about to be 'wooed' while she and her brother play babysitter. 
> 
> Don't forget to comment, like and subscribe!!!!!!
> 
> AND DON'T FORGET TO SEND REQUESTS OR ASK QUESTIONS.
> 
> Here's my Tumblr too: WinterStorm15


	6. Off The Menu Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Audry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so. This is a lonnnngg chapter. I spent two all-nighters on this because I was just so excited for it. 
> 
> Remember to send your requests, comment and leave a kudos!

The morning sun had hardly begun to rise over the horizon, its rays still partly hidden behind looming clouds and expanding hills. 

Snuggling beneath fluffy blankest and plush pillows, Ly'ra buried her face into the soft material. Arching her back, the magicat stretched her body along her bed, chirping contently as she kneaded the pillow. After a moment she went limp, sleep nagging at the forefronts on her mind. 

Another 30 minutes rest couldn't hurt.

....

Tap. Tap.

Something poked into her thigh. Scrunching her face in annoyance Ly'ra kicked blindly at the object. She tried shifting away from it, clutching the pillow to her chest. 

The princess waited for a beat before allowing her body to go limp. Shifting a bit, Ly'ra tired getting comfortable. 

Tap. Tap. Tap.

She growled lowly in warning, kicking the object more furiously as she moved away. "Agg!" Forgetting that she was occupying a single bed and not her queen-sized bed, she overestimated the width of the bed and fell over the side. 

Clawing at the air, the magicat pulled her bedspread down with her. Like an avalanche, she crumpled with a 'thud'. "Aggg....." She groaned. Rubbing the back of her head she sat up with a wince. 

A deep chuckle echoed above her. Recognizing the sound, Ly'ra glared at Mac'ar. "What the hell, Mac'ar?" She practically growled, her fur standing on end. 

Her brother stifled his laughter long enough to hand her a cup of tea, the liquid steaming. Peering between the cup and the black magicat, she eyed Mar'ar suspiciously. "It's not poisoned," Mac'ar rolled his eyes, motioning for her to take the cup. 

Tentatively she took the cup, cradling it in her paws. Sniffing it, Ly'ra was satisfied to smell nothing unusual and took a sip. "Mmm, thanks," she took another gulp, the hot liquid trickling down her throat and warming chest, and stomach. 

"Best drink quickly. Mom is expecting us to be ready within an hour." Mar'ar's tail waved slowly near his feet. Smiling softly he helped his sister up and the pair sat side by side on Ly'ra's bed.

"Today is going to be a long day..." Ly'ra moaned, brow creasing at the thought of having to babysit three children for the majority of the day. 

Her brother snorted, "Mom won't even let me bring a single book, says I need to spend more time out of that dark hole I call a library." The magicat sulked, ears dropped and nose twitching. "I didn't come along to play babysitter," he grumbled falling back onto his sister's bed with a huff. 

Ly'ra shrugged, "Honestly I understand why she said that but I get where you're coming from." She gulped the last of her tea, the magicat jumped off the bed and made her way to her dresser. "I just wanted a day away from my responsibilities, not take them with me," her ears pinned back, annoyance bubbling in her chest. 

Mac'ar silently agreed with his sister. "So how much sleep did you manage this time?" Taking out a white tunic and a set of black trousers, Ly'ra dressed behind a curtain, her brother laying on his side with his back facing her. "Four hours? Maybe five?" 

Reappearing from behind the curtain, Ly'ra buckled her belt, the metal clinking against itself. "Not bad. It's a lot better than only working on three or two hours of sleep."

"Unfortunately, sleep doesn't come easy," he sighed. Ly'ra shook her head, plucking a hair tie from her dresser. "For you maybe," she muttered as she quickly ran a brush through her unruly mane and into a high ponytail.

"That's because you could sleep your life away." 

"And you'd probably die with a book in your hand." Fixing her fringe, the magicat looked over her reflection for anything that might be out of place. Satisfied she proceeded to make her bed, shooing her brother off her bed.

"Seems sensible." Mac'ar shrugged, crossing his arms as he waited patiently for her to finish. 

Throwing her bedspread back onto the bed, the princess straightened out her sheets and comforter. Stacking her pillows, she made a sound of approval and grabbed her satchel from the foot of her bed. "You ready?" 

Mac'ar nodded. 

Together the siblings left in a hurry. They met their mother and sister at the edge of the camp. 

"Took you two long enough," jabbed C'yra, cradling a still sleeping Cat'ra on her arms. 

"Aw, what?" Ly'ra moaned, "how come she still gets to sleep!" With a pout she crossed her arms, resembling a child who'd been denied a new toy. 

C'yra rolled her eyes. "Because you're not eight anymore." Adjusting her daughter in her arms, the queen pressed a kiss to the sleeping kitten's forehead. Ly'ra huffed, ears pinned back, and nose twitching. "So unfair..."

The queen ignored her eldest and motioned for one of the guards to bring their horses. "Now, I want you two to keep a close eye on your sister and the princesses. An escort of five men will be accompanying you to help keep you out of trouble." 

Ly'ra sighed with inpatients. Tapping her foot, she listened to her mother lecture them and list all the precautions shes, unnecessarily, taken. 

"And Queen Angella has also provided five of her own personal guard. Each of you will be given ten pieces of gold for food or whatever else you would like." The guard came up beside her, a young colt and mare already saddled, backed. "Thanks, Ruk. I also packed Cat'ra some snacks in case she gets hungry before you get there as well as jackets and shoes if it gets cold-"

"Okay, Mom we get it, we love you and we promise we'll be safe," interrupted Ly'ra, holding up her paws in surrender. 

"Gold morning, your Majesties." Micah joyfully made his presence known, his horse following beside him by the reins.   
The magicats turned their attention to the King, returning his greeting with a bow. "Good morning, Micah, hows your back?" Asked C'yra with a smirk. 

Micah raised a brow at the out of place question. "Um fine?" Confused, he eyed the magicat suspiciously. 

Ly'ra snickered behind a paw, her brother rolling his eyes with a smile twitch of a smile. 

"Oh, I thought your old bones might rattle at even the idea of riding a horse." C'yra chuckled, trying to calm herself before she ended up in a guff of loud uncontrollable laughter. The task, however, was easier said than done. When the queen looked upon Micah's shocked and red face, her chest rumbled with the beginnings on a laugh. 

"Again, I'm only thirty-five." Micah dragged his palm down his face, "at this rate I'll find myself in an early grave because of you."

"Just keeping you young," grinned C'yra, Cat'ra shifting in her arms. Purring softly, C'yra tried soothing the kitten back to sleep.

"More like push me to a heart attack." He reached out to scratch behind Cat'ra's ear, the kitten chirping contently. Settling back into a dreamless sleep, the young princess kneaded her mother's tunic, ears flickering. "Glimmer is still asleep too, Adora though-"

"Hi!" 

"Speak of the blonde," commented Ly'ra. 

Angella hovered overhead, Adora sitting on her back and Glimmer in her arms, half-asleep. Landing swiftly and delicately like an angel, the queen held an arm under Adora as to not let the blonde fall and greeted her fellow royals with a smile, "Good morning." 

C'yra beamed at the queen, her purr intensifying. "Hey, Angella. And Adora." The blonde waved excitedly, squirming out of her mother's hold. "Where's Cat'ra?" Glancing in every direction, she looked high and low for the kitten, overlooking hef entirely. 

Angella giggled at her daughter, setting the squirming girl down before she hurt herself. "Adora's been waiting all morning to see her."

"Oh?" C'yra chuckled when the blonde nodded, her body vibrating. "I'm afraid she's still asleep but I'm sure she wouldn't mind saying hello." Looking down at the kitten, the blonde followed her gaze and proceeded to squeal at the cute sight, stars in her eyes. 

"Talk about puppy love," whispered Ly'ra, Mac'ar agreeing with her. "A match made to be," he commented in turn. 

Bouncing toward the queen, Adora wiggled in place, eager to see the sleeping girl and say hello.   
C'yra kneeled and ceased her purr. Nuding Cat'ra with her nose, "Cat'ra, someone wants to say hello." The kitten shook her head, face scrunching as she buried her nose into the croak of C'yra's chest. 

Adora continued to gap, the stars in her eyes increasing in size. C'yra motioned for her to say something, shifting closer. Smiling wide, Adora leaned into Cat'ra's face. "Cat'ra...Cat'ra," she whispered, the kitten's ears twitching, "hi, Cat'ra!" 

"You can pet her, she doesn't mind it so much when she's asleep." The older magicat brushed her nose against Cat'ra's, their purrs returning with force. Adora instantly ran her fingers through the kitten's mane, the fur gradually softer the closer she got to her ears. 

As expected, Cat'ra leaned into the blondes palm. Her nose twitched, wrinkling. Opening her gold eye, the magicat's tail snaked its way to Adora's wrist, enclosing around it. "Hey, Adora," she murmured. 

Adora beamed, smiling so wide everyone worried her face might split in half. 

"Do I hear wedding belles or is it just me?" 

"I hear them as clear as day."

*_*_*_*

Finally, Ly'ra got to mount her horse. "Stay with your brother and sister, okay?" Cat'ra nodded, her eyes still half-closed. "I'll see you later," pecking her on the forehead C'yra placed her in Ly'ra's saddle in front of her. 

Holding the reins loosely, the princess smiled reassuringly, "We'll be safe, I promise. Sharing a brief hug, mother and daughter exchanged their 'I love yous'. Hugging her son too, she kissed him on the cheek, his dark fur turning a light shade of red. "Aww! Momma's boy!"

"Glimmer and Adora, I want you to stay close to Mac'ar and Ly'ra at all times," Angella reminded them before pulling them in for a strong hug. "And behave. Ly'ra and her brother are doing something really nice for so don't make things difficult for them." Added Micah, joining the hug. 

After, he placed them on the saddle of his horse, Adora in front and Glimmer behind her. "We'll see you two later." He kissed them each on the forehead and ruffled Adora's hair. His daughter giggled at the action, her grip on the reins firm. 

"Everyone ready?" Ly'ra checked each member of their party nodding. "Great." With the flick of her wrist, they made their way out of camp and down the trail leading to the market.

*_*_*_*

"Mom, have ye seen mah guitar?" 

"Have ye checked under yer bed?" 

"Yes." 

"The kitchen?" 

Rushing down the stairs, Audry stumbled into the kitchen. Hopping on one leg, she tried putting on her left boot while glancing about for the instrument. And resting in a chair closest to the cupboard. "Found it!" She exclaimed, tripping over a bag of flour and tumbling onto the floor in ahead of white dust. 

"Owwwww...." The twenty-two-year-old moaned onto the floor, her chest aching from the fall. Sitting up, the brunette huffed and furred her brow, annoyed with her own clumsiness. 

Wincing as she stood up, she dusted herself off. "Again, Audry?" Her father groaned, carrying another bag of flour. Dropping the bag next to the one his daughter had tripped over, he sent her a stern look. 

"Sorry, Da," She fiddled with her pendant, glancing between the faded metal and her father. 

His frown morphed onto a smile. Lightly, he ruffled her hair of any remaining flour, gently tossing the brown locks. "Ah know yer eager for yer performance but try not to murdurr yourself before ye get to sing a single note."

"Ah will, Da." She grinned. Wrapping her father in the biggest hug she could muster, she thanked him for the help. The bear of a man returned the gesture. "Not a problem, mah dear but ye best hurry along before yer late. Ye know how yer brother gets." 

Nodding, the brunette raced out the door. 

"Audry!" 

"Yes, Da?" She asked from the door. 

Leaning around the corner of the kitchen door, Alan held his daughter's guitar. "Ye forgettin something?" Audry pounced, blushing as red as a beat. "Thanks again, Da! Love you!" 

"Love ye too, now stay out of trouble and be careful not to trip on yer way there!" 

"Aye, ah won't!" 

Slamming the door, Audry clambered onto the back of her brother's wagon. "Ye ready to go?" He asked, his long hair rustling in the wind.

"Duh!" She replied. "Good because at the rate ye were going we might have made it by noon next year." Slapping her brother on the arm, she stuck her tongue out at him. 

"Shut up and drive, Alaster." 

"Alright! Alright! There is no need for ye to hit me, woman!" He laughed, holding his hands up in surrender. Flicking the reins, the wagon tittered along the dirt path, the market place only a moment's drive away from their stone home. 

"Today's show is going to be amazing!" Audry exclaimed, "Ah can feel it in mah fuckin bones!" She fist-pumped the air, her guitar jostling in her lap. 

"Ye say that every time," Alaster monotoned, "and do ye really have to swear?" He glanced over his shoulder, a thick brow raised. His sister plucked at her guitar stringers, a wolfish grin on her lips. 

"Swearin expresses mah joy and unbridled passion for all things ah love. Like music," she played a short melody. Closing her eyes she craned her face up to the sun, her freckles dark against her light skin. 

Alastor mimicked her. Smiling, he hummed along to Audry's tune, his voice deep and as gruff as their fathers. "Aye, maybe today will be more special than the others." 

"See, ye feel it too." 

For the remainder of their journey, they hummed a few songs, the wind tossing their hair. 

*_*_*_*

By eight o clock, the group arrived at the market. Even from a mile away they could hear the bustle of the townspeople, merchants, and stall owners haggling with each other and customers alike. 

The soldiers were the first to dismount, forming a half-circle around their charges. Mac'ar and Ly'ra was next to dismount, the children remaining in their saddles while the teens surveyed the area.

Mac'ar handed one of the guards the reins of his colt and moved to stand beside his sister. "Do you think we should take a horse?" Ly'ra asked, absently petting her mare. 

The black magicat scratched the scruff of his neck, ears sharp as the gears in his head turned. "I'd rather not. If the kids get tired we can always carry them or stop at a stall for a quick break. Agreeing, the siblings helped the kids from their mounts. 

Ly'ra helped Cat'ra from her white horse and Mac'ar helped Adora, and Glimmer theirs. The sisters instantly held hands, Adora holding on to Mac'ar's. Shifting uncomfortably, the magicat kept his hold on her hand. 

"I want five of you accompanying us inside but keep your distance. We don't want to attract unnecessary attention." Ly'ra directed the guards. "Go about your business and enjoy yourselves, after all, we might as well enjoy our day out." She smiled. 

"And I want you to switch posts if your feeling tired." With that said, the guards split into two groups. Three magicats and two Brightmoon soldiers would be going with them while the rest stay behind till their shift. 

Leaving at different intervals, the guards casually walked around the market. Afterward, Mar'ar and Ly'ra followed with the kids. 

"So, what do you guys want to do first?" She asked. The girls were huddled between them as people from all walks of life crowed the area.   
Stalls of every kind lined the walls of shops. Each of them selling something unique or special. Noses twitching, the first thing the magicats smelt was the scent of various foods and sweets, their tummies rumbling at the scent. 

"Look, strawberries!" Adora pointed to a nearby stand, a bright red strawberry painted on the wood plate above it, a menu hanging just below it. 

"Can we get some! Please!" Asked Cat'ra, her paws held out in preyer. Glimmer and Adora came up beside her, their hands also clasped together as they begged for the sweet yet healthy treat. 

Checking with her brother, the princess allowed it. "Strawberries it is then," her own mouth began to water at the prospect. Hand in hand the group walked to the stand, a middle-aged woman manning the little setup. 

Adora let go of Mac'ar's paw to run the rest of the way, Cat'ra and Glimmer close behind. The blonde beamed at the woman, her ponytail bouncing as she leaned over the counter. "Hi, Miss!" 

"Hello, girl, aren't you a precious thing," the woman gushed with a bright smile. Glimmer waved at her and the stall owner returned the gesture. Cat'ra stood closely to Adora, her tail brushing along her wrist before curling around it. 

"Good morning, Ma'am," Mac'ar greeted lowly, his sister giving a small wave. 

"Oh, good morning. Are these your little ones?" The woman smelt of fruit, sugar, and freshly baked bread. An aroma that made the royals feel comfortable and at home. Politely shaking his head, his sister explained, "This is my sister and her friends.

"Aye, I see it now." The woman squinted through her glasses, adjusting them as she studied the pair and their younger sibling, Cat'ra hiding her face behind the counter. "You share the same face but different noses." 

Cat'ra looked down at her nose, Adora and Glimmer examing her too, then turned their attention Ly'ra and Mac'ar. They were also looking at their noses, tails swaying in curiosity. Cat'ra didn't see much of a difference and shrugged, turning back to the woman. 

"I hadn't really noticed." Ly'ra peered at her siblings, studying their noses. "But thank you." 

"Of course." Fixing her glasses the owner rested heavily against the counter. "What can I get you?" She asked in a sweet voice.   
The group collectively looked up at the menu. There were only three choices available; strawberries with whipped cream, strawberries and chocolate, and a plain cup of the red fruits, nothing added. 

Cat'ra left the trio to stand by her brother, tugging at his pants leg and motioned for him to come closer. Raising a brow, the black magicat peered at Cat'ra and then Ly'ra. Kneeling, he watched carefully as his little sister cupped her paws around his ear. She whispered to him, "What does the board say?" 

Mac'ar's eyes widened his mouth slightly agape. Rubbing his neck awkwardly, he cupped his much bigger paw around Cat'ra's ear. "It says 'Strawberries with cream', chocolate or plain." 

Cat'ra nodded, mulling over the menu for a moment before pecking her brother on the cheek. "Thanks, Mac'ar!" The older magicat flushed, face burning from the sudden act of affection. Cat'ra hopped back to the counter to order but clamped her mouth shut. Ears pinned back and lip quivering she turned back and walked to Ly'ra. 

"Can I get Strawberries and Chocolate please?" Glimmer ordered, grinning. Adora nodded, placing her own order, "Strawberries with whipped cream for me please." 

"Alright, coming right up." The woman tapped the table once and turned around to fix the girls their orders, her young customers staring intently as she worked. 

Ly'ra scooped her sister up, "What is it little one?" The kitten whispered in her ear too, tail brushing Ly'ra's arm. "Can I please have strawberries with chocolate?" 

"Why don't you go ask the nice lady?" Cat'ra shied away, burying her face in Ly'ra's neck. The sand-colored magicat hummed, tracing small circles on her sisters back. "One cup of chocolate strawberries coming right up.

The old woman handed Glimmer and Adora's cups. Both princesses happily munched on their food, Adora stuffing a whole strawberry into her mouth. "Thank yew!" She beamed, scarfing down another one. 

The stall owner laughed, her smile never leaving her face. Turning her attention to Ly'ra, the older princess placed her order. "One chocolate and plain, and..." She tapped her chin with her forefinger, eyes raking over the menu, "chocolate and whipped cream mix for me, if that's not too much trouble." 

The kids collectively gasped. Their eyes wide as saucers and mouths practically on the floor. Obviously flabbergasted at the girls became breathless. "You can order that?" Glimmer shrieked. 

"An off the menu special! Coming right up!" 

"I want one too!" The girl shouted in corse. 

"Na-ah. You guys have what you wanted." The girl started to beg relentlessly, trying to convince the magicat to let them have an off-menu special too but the princess simply smirked and pretended not to hear them. 

The stall owner handed Ly'ra her orders, the plain going to her brother. "If you like I can add the extra toppings. Free of charge." 

"Please!" The girls begged.

Huffing playfully, the older magicat allowed it. Her tail thrashed playfully near her shoulders, ears pricked forward as she grinned. The girl cheered and lined up to receive the extra toppings. After, they paid a more than generous fee and moved on to other stalls and shops, stopping every so often to buy something. 

*_*_*_*

"Whoooo!" Audry cheered, collapsing in hed chair. "Best show ever!" Alaster took a seat beside her, grinning just as wide. "Aye, and ye didn't fall off the stage once." 

"Hey!" The brunette slapped her brother on the arm, though mentally agreed with him. "Ah don't fall off the stage durin' every show." She glared at him, arms folded with a pout.

"Yer right," Alaster leaned back in his hair, chewing on a toothpick. "Our ancestors must've blessed ye this mornin' for it's a goddamn miracle ye didn't fall or trip," he laughed, his sister hitting him upside the head with a flat hand. 

"Shut the fuck up, ye doofus! It's a miracle ah haven't broken mah guitar on yer head yet!" 

"Alright, ah'm sorry! Ah surrender! Ah'm sorry!" He kept apologizing but the girl refused to stop, smacking him harder. Grabbing her wrist he glared her, "would ye calm down, yer goin off like a bladdy mad woman!" 

She would have retorted, replied with some sarcastic comment if something breathtaking hadn't caught her eye. "Are ye even listening to me!" Using her free hand, she covered his face, shutting him up. Silently she pointed in the direction of the creature that took her breath away. 

Annoyingly, Alaster followed it. His eyes landed on a sand-colored magicat who was twirling a sword, near children no less. Her blue irises were filled with fire and amusement. Glancing back at his sister he noticed the love-struck look on her face. 

Dramatically the twenty-five-year-old fell back in his chair, sputtering a laugh. His sister glared down at him, "What? She's a beauty!" He continued to laugh, holding his stomach as it began to ache. 

"Aye, n' dazzlin creature," he snorted, "and far too out of yer league!" Audry gaped at him, shoulders slack and nose creased. "How could ye say that! Mah own kin!" She held her hand over the heart, wounded. 

"That girl will reject ye the moment ye trip over yer own feet to talk to her." Scratching the scruff of his chin hair, Alaster noticed the sudden look on Audry's face. She picked up her guitar and kneeled before him with puppy dog eyes. "Oh no. No, no, no." 

"Please, Alaster! Mah only big brother, the light to mah dark, the calm to mah chaos-" 

"The charming to yer clumsy, ah get it." He rolled his eyes. Folding his arms, he remained seated, pointedly ignoring her begging face and his flute. 

"Please!!!!"

Still, he ignored her. The girl sighed, glaring at her feet. Face scrunched up in what seemed to be agony, Audry kept her gaze on feet. "Will ye do it for a pint and dinner?" 

The mention of ale got his attention but he remained calm and unresponsive. His sister fumed. Stomping her feet she growled in frustration. "Fine. An evenin' worth of pints and dinner." 

Alaster promptly stood, grabbing his flute from the table. "Deal, now which song are we going to serenade her with?" His charming smile made her face brighten. Pulling him into a rough hug, she thanked him. "What have ah gotten mahself into." He couldn't help but ask himself. 

Stepping back, Audry flashed her teeth. "Ah know the perfect song!" She announced, confidence radiating off her in waves. 

*_*_*_*

By noon the group had made it to the center of the market place. The usual bustle of the crowd eased into something calmer as most of the people stopped to have lunch. Making their way to the fountain, they smiled at passers-by. 

During their escaped, the royals had to return to the horses due to the amount of shopping. The children had bought nearly everything they saw, from toys to sweets to stuffed animals of all kinds. The teens however were more careful with their spendings, only buying what they felt necessary.

"How is a long sword necessary?" Mac'ar deadpanned. He cradled a stack of books in his paws, careful not to drop a single one as the moved past the few busybodies littering the area. 

Ly'ra rotated the polished steel, swinging the sword effortlessly. "Of course a long sword is necessary! It has a thousand and one uses!" The princess argued.

"And they're cool!" Added Adora, Cat'ra and Glimmer agreeing with her as they watched in wonderment as Ly'ra continued to show off. 

Mac'ar however remained unconvinced. "Maybe in the hand of an expert." His ears flattened. 

"Excuse me, I am an expert," she drawled. Sheathing her blade, the children sighed in disappointment at the loss of their show. 

"Sure." 

Pouting, the princess flicked her brother's nose, grinning as he rubbed it irritably. "If I weren't an expert than Mom wouldn't allow me to carry one." 

"Can I have a sword?" Asked Cat'ra, stars in her eyes. 

"Maybe when your older." Ly'ra smiled, ruffling the kitten's mane when her sister frowned. "Tell you what," Cat'ra's ears perked, "when you turn sixteen, Mac'ar and I will get you your first sword, sound good?" The kitten nodded, beaming.

Mac'ar sent her a pointed look, not liking the idea of buying his youngest sister a sword to which she might stab someone. Yet when he caught sight of Cat'ra's happy and dreamlike expression, he melted. Sighing, he agreed. "One the condition that mom says it's alright." 

"I can live with that." 

Suddenly the strum of a guitar diverted the group's attention. A young woman was making her way towards them, playing a black guitar with a cocky grin on her face. A young man follower behind her, playing flute.

Circling the group, the pair continued to play their instruments. The woman's gaze was fixed on Ly'ra's, brilliant blue locked with dazzling emerald.

Edging closer to the princess, the woman beamed. Her face lighting up the longer they stared into each other's eyes. Her lips parted and a beautiful sound escaped those lips, entranced the magicat. 

"I was twenty-four years old  
When I met the woman I would call my own  
Twenty-two grandkids now growing old  
In the house that your brother bought ya"

The stranger grabbed Ly'ra by her paw and spun the young girl, kneeling in front of her. Her hand was warm and soft in Ly'ra's.

"On the summer day when I proposed"

Standing up she pulled the princess close. So close that they were only a breath away. 

"I made that wedding ring from dentist gold" 

Ly'ra blushed, tail thrashing as her heart raced. Stepping back the woman strummed her guitar again. 

"And I asked her father but her daddy said, "No  
You can't marry my daughter"

Prancing around her, the stranger plucked a marigold from a nearby stand and tucked it behind Ly'ra's ear, her fingers lingering for a moment too long. 

"She and I would run around  
Don't care about religion  
I'm gonna marry the woman I l-ag!"

Tripping over her own feet the stranger fell face-first into the fountain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think? Any thoughts on Audry and her brother?
> 
> If you guys have any questions don't hesitate to ask! 
> 
> Remember, to send your requests, comment and leave a kudos!!!!!


	7. Mix-N-Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alaster and Mac'at give the girls a moment alone, and they get to know each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one thing before this chapter: if you haven't tried a shwarma then get in your car and get one because it's amazing.

A moment's silence passed over the group, everyone staring at the fountain in a mixture of disbelief, surprise, and embarrassment. 

The stranger emerged a beat later, sputtering and coughing up water. Her companion, the young man, fell into a fit of laughter so loud half the market place heard it. The girls started to giggle too, Cat'ra and Glimmer outright laughing as Adora snorted. 

Wiping the water in her eyes, the stranger slicked her hair back. Her face flushed red when she saw Ly'ra and Mac'ar chuckling behind a hand. She gripped her guitar and slowly sank back into the water, "Ah'm just gonna lay here and die." 

Lurching forward, Ly'ra grabbed the stranger by her shirt, yanking her out of the fountain but overestimated the woman's weight and pulled her a little too close. "Oh crap! Are ye going to hit me?" The musician shied away. 

The magicat stared for a moment. Dumbfounded by the sudden question. "Are they going to kiss now?" Asked Adora out of the blue. The older girls turned beat red. Ly'ra let go of the stranger so fast one would think her hand was on fire and dropped the guitar player back into the water. 

Emerging for a second time, the woman glared at the princess but her look softened the second she laid eyes on the magicat. 

"Ew!" 

"Gross!" 

Glimmer gagged, Cat'ra grimacing at the thought. The flute player laughed harder, falling in a heap on the floor. "Yeah, Audry are ye goin' to kiss the girl?" The man howled. 

Standing abruptly the brunette growled. "Piss off, Alaster!" The man continued to laugh, paying no mind to the woman's silent threat. And Ly'ra was caught between giggling, and jumping into the fountain herself if it meant she could hide her embarrassment. 

Groaning again, Audry stepped out of the fountain. Gaze fixed on her squishy shoes the brunette mumbled, "Sorry for that, Ah didn't mean to embarrass ye," hesitantly she peaked at the princess's face and then back down, "Ah only meant...um....the song sort of...explains why Ah meant to do it." 

"So you plan on marrying me then?" Joked Ly'ra. She tried acting nonchalant about everything but found herself struggling to speak without stuttering. Her paws were clammy too and her body was hot from ear to toe. 

Audry almost dropped her guitar. "Uh....," she chuckled awkwardly, "Ah um...oh crap..." She facepalmed, she hadn't really paid attention to the weight of that song and its meaning. 

"What do ye mean ye didn't pay attention to the meanin' of the song?" Alaster gaped, "the first verse literally starts with 'the woman I would call my own." 

She must have said that out loud. "Can we just go? Ah've embarrassed the young lady and mahself enough." Shaking her guitar, Audry drained as much water as she could before turning on her heel, Alaster right behind her though he had to bite his lip hard to stop himself from laughing. 

"Wait!" Ly'ra grabbed the brunette's wrist. Audry looked at her curiously, brow raised. "Yes, malady?" The magicat choked on her own spite. She hadn't expected her to call her that. "I-I really liked your song." 

Mac'ar snorted. 

Ly'ra glared, jaw set in a tight frown and her tail slightly bristled. The black magicat held his paws up in surrender, the scruff of his mane standing on end as he took a step back. 

Alaster crossed his arms, a small tell-tale of a smirk on his lips, "Why don't we give ye young ladies some privacy, eh?" Ly'ra sighed in relief. "Yes please, thank you." She sent him a grateful smile, him returning it with a mischievous glint in his blue-green irises before he turned his attention the rest of the magicat's group. 

"Why don't Ah treat ye youngins to lunch? Ah, know this amazing shwama stand." Draping his large arm around Mac'ar, the prince was forcefully pulled away from the scene and down the street with Adora and Glimmer following right behind them. 

Cat'ra however lingered. 

"Kitten?" 

The little magicat crossed her arms, ear pricked back. Staring at the pair, her gaze landed on Ly'ra's paw still attached to Audry's wrist. Letting her go quickly, Ly'ra approached her disgruntled sister. "Cat'ra?" 

Audry stood off to the side, silently watching the exchange. 

"I wanna go home." 

"Oh. Um..." Ly'ra looked over her shoulder, eyes locking with Audry's. "But we haven't had lunch yet." She pointed out, hoping to distract the kit. 

Cat'ra opened her mouth to retort but Adora came racing back, tugging the young princess by her paw. "Come on, Cat'ra!" The blonde beamed at the girl, her smile dazzling to the princess. "Don't you want lunch?" Adora asked eagerly. 

"I'll make you a deal, go have lunch with Adora and Glimmer, then after we're done eating we'll head home. Sound good?" Holding her little sister by her shoulder, Ly'ra held her gaze. 

"I - yeah." Reluctantly Cat'ra let Adora pull her along. Looking back at Ly'ra, her frown deepened. Ly'ra smiled encouragingly at her, sending her a small wave when the pair rejoined the waiting group. 

"Ah don't think she likes me very much."

"She doesn't like most people." The sand-colored magicat shrugged. "It's a miracle she got as close to Adora as she did." Her nervousness seemed to get the better of her as her heart was pounding like a drum. 

The conversation delved into silence after that. Neither girl sure what to do or even say, jitters getting the better of them.

"I really did like your song."

"Thanks. Mah Da sang it to mah Mom for their thirteenth anniversary; called it the story of their lives." Shaking her head, the brunette flopped down on the railing of the fountain and shrugged off her soaked jacket, revealing an equally wet tank top that showed off a lot more then Ly'ra was expecting. 

"It was actually a song sung by one of the men in the pub a few years back." She draped her jacket on the railing and moved on to take off her soggy shoes. 

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Ly'ra avoided her gaze. She hopped Audry hadn't caught her staring at her chest. "That honestly must've been the stupidest bravest thing I'd ever seen," she stated suddenly, referring to the performance from earlier.

Audry beamed despite her red flush. "Ah've done far more stupid things, trust me on that one." Now barefoot, the woman flexed her toes and stretched her arms above her head, her shirt riding up a little. 

Ly'ra's breath caught in her throat. Gulping again, the princess moved her intense gaze upwards to the roaming clouds. She had never felt so out of breath in her life.

"Ah didn't catch yer name. Ah'm Audry." 

"Oh, it's Ly'ra." 

*_*_*_*

"Mah name is Alaster Green, and ye are?" Alaster introduced himself, his arm still firmly wrapped around Mac'ar. He noticed the fur along with the magicats neck stand on end, his tail bristled and his ears pinned back. 

The little blonde girl bounced in front of them, clinging to the magicat kitten as if she were her lifeline, "My names Adora! And this is Cat'ra, and my sister Glimmer, they're my best friends!" The princess grinned proudly, shoulders squared and back straight. 

"It's nice to ye, youngins." Alaster waved, his expression calm yet warm and inviting. Adora grinned, Cat'ra holding onto her hand tightly as Glimmer stuck close to the pair, a small tug of her lips showing a smile. "And ye might be?" Alaster turned his attention to Mac'ar. 

The prince ducked under the man's arm. "Ever heard of personal space?" His tone held a certain bite to it. Almost like a threat. 

Confused for a moment, Alaster tilted his head to the side, the girls were equally confused. Pondering his previous actions, Alaster figured out his mistake, "Oh, mah apologizes," stepping back he folded his hands behind his back, "Ah didn't mean to offend." 

Mac'ar turned up his nose and folded his arms. Huffing, he continued down the path, "Can we just get a move on." Alaster nodded, his grin returning in full. "So, yer name?" The magicat groaned. Crossing his arms he replied, "Mac'ar of Halfmoon." 

"Halfmoon?" That was more then a two days ride from the market, "May Ah ask what ye and yet kin are doin' so far away from home?" 

The black magicat halted. Unfolding his arms he looked the man over, inspecting him as if he were a suspicious character you'd usually cross the street just to avoid. "You're kidding right?" 

"Um, no?" 

Face palming, Mac'ar grit his teeth. "Of course my sister would decide to date a dumb one with an equally dumb uncle." 

"Excuse me, Ah'm her brother!" Shouted the man, shocked that someone would mistake him for Audry's uncle. He was only older than her by three years. "Ah'm only twenty-five, how old did ye think Ah am?" Thick brow creased, the brunette pouted. 

"Thirty!" Piped Adora.

"No, forty!' Countered Glimmer, fist pumped.

"Nah-ah! His ninety!" 

The girls argued, their numbers rising to impossible and unreachable ages. Alaster looked on the verge of tears. "Do Ah really look that old?" He worried. Paling he stopped at a nearby stand displaying mirrors. "Is it the hair?" He motioned to his long hair, "the beard?" He pointed to his chin hair. 

Mac'ar rolled his eyes. "That's not even a beard. Can we please go? I don't care how old you look, I'm hungry and really need to sit down." 

Sorrowfully, Alaster trudged along, the girls giggling.

*_*_*_*

"Ah'm sorry again for embarrassin' ye." 

"Don't apologize, you have an incredible voice." Ly'ra said honestly, the older woman squeaking at the compliment. "Ye like mah voice?" Audry was in complete disbelief. 

The magicat smacked the back of her head. "Ow! What was that for?" Audry rubbed the back of her head. The princess hadn't hit her that hard in truth but it still hurt. 

"Of course I like your voice. Have you heard yourself? You sound beautiful!" Exclaimed Ly'ra. Her tail swayed, moving faster and faster the more her heart raced. 

"Okay, now Ah know Ah'm dreamin'." 

"Huh?" 

"There is no way yer real," Audry said stubbornly. Standing from her seat she paced, her left hand tucked under her armpit and her right gestured about in front of her. "Yer fuckin' gorgeous! Practically an angel! Why in the world would ye waste a moment on someone like me? Ah'm clumsy, easily distracted, loud, boyish-" 

"Wow, wow, wow," Ly'ra grabbed Audry by her shoulders, steadying the girl before she paced a hole into the ground. "Audry, you're incredible and I've only known you for like ten minutes." The magicat held her gaze, her eyes flashing with fire and honesty. 

Releasing a breath, Audry nodded her head slowly. The princess let her go and stepped back. "What you did took a lot of courage. Most people wouldn't make such a spectacle of themselves like that just to get a girls attention-" 

"Ye mean make a fool of themselves for a girl's interest." 

Rolling her eyes, the princess nodded her head. "I guess." Staring at her feet, Ly'ra played with her hair. Tugging at the sand-colored locks, she glanced between Audry and the floor. "My brother and I need to return to Brightmoon shortly but I...I." 

Audry frowned. Scratching her neck, she stared off to the side. "Ah know this is goin' to sound weird, especially after earlier, but would it be too much to ask if Ah could treat ye to dinner? To make it up to you, Ah mean." Her freckles darkened against her reddened cheeks. "It wouldn't be a date or anythin'! Unless ye want it to, but Ah doubt it, but would ye? Not go on a date Ah mean but go have dinner with me...if ye want to?" The brunette said hurriedly, waving her arms.

Smirking, Ly'ra pulled Audry by her arm and pecked her cheek. "Friday at eight and it's a date." Her tail flickered, the tip brushing Audry's bare ankle, the sensation making the brunette shiver. 

"Aye," she sweatdropped, not sure how to proceed, "Friday sounds good. Very good. Great even-," she stopped abruptly, eyes wide and jaw slack, "wait you said it's a date? Like an actual date?" 

Ly'ra nodded, her smirk never faltering, and yet her legs felt like jelly. What on earth had compelled her to kiss the girl's cheek? Stupid hormones. Stupid, amazing pretty girl. 

*_*_*_*

"Can Ah have six of the Mix-n-match special?" 

The old lizard behind the counter nodded, his grip on the spatula tight as he waved to his co-worker behind him, grunting. His co-worker grunted in reply, cutting strips of meat off a rotating stick drizzled in onions and honey. 

"Shouldn't be more than a few minutes." Alaster noticed the dazed looks of his company, the girls drooling at the smell while Mac'ar tapped impatiently at the counter, his stare fixed on the rotating meat. Chuckling, the brunette picked at his teeth. "Smells good doesn't it?" His own stomach rumbled at the sweet, rich scent. 

"It smells awesome!" Glimmer banged her fists on the counter, the stall owners jumping. The chefs glared, the princess hardly noticing. "What is it?" 

"It's called a shwarma." 

"Shana?" Cat'ra frowned. That didn't sound right. 

Alaster shook his head. "It's sh-wa-ma." The kitten nodded and tried again, this time pronouncing the name perfectly. "Yep. It's a tortilla filled with all sorts of meats like lamb and beef, and pork. It's cooked on that rotator for hours. Drizzled with special sauce every so often, it becomes soft and absolutely tasty, then-" 

A blacktail smacked him in the face. "Shut up!" Mac'ar growled. The girls seemed star-struck at the explanation, drooling practically running down their chins. "I'm hungry as it is, I don't need you explaining the process to me." 

"Right. Sorry." 

The stall owner served their food, grunting when he handed them their food and again when Alaster paid him. "Let's sit down while we eat and wait for the girls."

The kids instantly dove into their food, stuffy the filled tortillas into their mouths like animals. Meat spilled from the wrap and onto the table, their faces' a mess. Mac'ar struggled not to do the same but managed to eat at a steady pace without making a fool of himself. 

"Ah take ye youngins like it?" The princesses nodded, mouths still full. "Good." 

When they finished, the girls fell slack against their chairs, stuffed and ready to take a nap. Whipping his chin off with a napkin, Mac'ar kept his gaze on the table, contemplating a question that's been probing at the fore-fronts of his mind. 

"Somethin' on yer mind, Mac?" 

"Mac?" 

Alaster nodded and leaned back in his chair with a proud expression, his brow twitching. "Yer nickname. Now, what's on yer mind?" 

Mac'ar sighed, deciding he was too tired and full to even care about the nickname. He'd let this one slide. But just this once. "Why did you offer to pay for lunch? And give my sister privacy." 

"Isn't it obvious?" 

"If it was, I wouldn't be asking." 

Shrugging, Alaster chuckled and picked at his teeth again. "Ah love mah sister and she really seems to fancy that sister of yers, so Ah'll play mah part and help her where Ah can." 

The prince gave no reply as he contemplated Alaster's answer. 

"Hey, guys, what smells so good?" Ly'ra appeared from behind a corner. She grinned at the group, looking each of them over. "I take it you enjoyed lunch?" She commented. 

Her brother nodded Cat'ra groaning. The kitten's eyes were closed, nose scrunched as she nuzzled into Adora's neck. "Can we go home now?" The kitten drawled.

Sighing, the sand-colored magicat picked up her sister along with Adora. "Yeah." Mac'ar took Glimmer and Alaster carried two small boxes, each containing a shwarma for Audry and Ly'ra. 

The group returned to the horses, Audry and Alaster helping the royal siblings accend their horses and settle the children, Adora and Glimmer tucked in Ly'ra's lap and Cat'ra in Mac'ar's.

The guards waited patiently at the top of the hill. 

"So I'll see you Friday?" 

"Friday, aye. Eight o'clock near the market entrance, aye." Audry was still in disbelief, her skin flushing red at the reminder. Patting Ly'ra's horse, the brunette beamed at the magicat. 

Smiling back, the princess bid the siblings farewell, Mac'ar following suit. 

Once the royal family left the scene, Audry squealed in pure unadulterated joy. "Alllllllyyyyyy! She jumped into her brother's arms, the man laughing alongside her. "Ah did it! Ah got a date!" 

"Nice job, Audry." 

"Ah think Ah'm in love!" Audry shrieked at the top of her lungs, her brother flinching at the volume. "Please leave the screamin' for after the date." 

Red-faced, Audry, slapped Alaster on the arm than punched him on the chest. "Ow! Bladdy mad woman!" Alaster ran back inside the market, his sister right on his heel as she kept punching him whenever she got close enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? Alaster is really happy for his sister but Audry sort of forgot they have a gig the night of her date...she freaks out. 
> 
> Please leave a comment, requests, ask questions and leave kudos!!!!!!
> 
> My Tumblr: WinterStorm15 (message me or send requests or questions!)
> 
> ALSO! IF YOU GUYS HAVE ANY SONG SUGESSTIONS PLEASE SEND!


	8. Hot Like Steel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group returns home and Ly'ra, and C'yra have a little sparing match. However the queen knows somethings up and it doesn't take long till she finds out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, they'll be a fight scene. More then one. But don't kill me just yet.

The group arrived back at Brightmoon at two-o'-clock, the kids fast asleep in the arms of their babysitters when they made it through the main gate. There Micah and Angella awaited them, C'yra seemingly nowhere in sight.

"Seems you've had a busy day." Micah cooed at the sight of his slumbering daughters, his wife squeezing his hand affectionately. 

Ly'ra's smile widened, her cheeks straining as she hadn't been able to stop since they left the market place a half-hour prior. "We hardly had a moments rest the kids were so excited," the magicat joked, Mac'ar rolling his eyes. 

"Oh?" Angella's face fell into worry, "They weren't too much of a handful I hope?" Taking Adora, the queen cradled the blonde to her chest and peered up at the magicat siblings with concern.

Ly'ra waved off the queen's worries. "Not at all, they were just excited is all." Angella and Micah sighed with relief. The king took Glimmer from Ly'ra and thanked the young princess and prince, "Thank you for today. We really appreciate it." The sand-colored magicat nodded and dismounted her horse, tail curling, and uncurling. 

"Nice to see you made it back in one piece." C'yra appeared from behind a pillar, dressed in boiled leather and chainmail. Grinning teasingly at her children, she purred, "I was worried we might have needed to send out a search party." 

Mac'ar snorted, "You might have needed to, considering," he commented under his breath, however his sisters glare shut him up quickly. "What was that?" Asked C'yra, gaze fleeting between kits. 

"Nothing," muttered Mac'ar.

Ly'ra beamed brightly at her mother, ears twitching and paws clasped behind her back in an uncharacteristic fashion. The queen of Halfmoon studied her eldest daughter for a moment, brow raised curiously. Deciding to ignore it, for now, C'yra approached Mac'ars horse, her son gently handing over Cat'ra.

"Now if you'll excuse me," Mac'ar dismounted and tossed the reins to a nearby stable boy, "I have a days worth of reading to catch up on." Quickly, before his mother could even think of stopping him, he retreated into the castle and practically bolted for the library. 

The rest looked on, confused or unsurprised as the black magicat returned to his refuge of books and parchment. 

"If that boy could marry a book..." C'yra grunted, nose twitching at the lingering smell of meat and spices radiating off the children and teens. 

"Don't give him any ideas." Ly'ra strutted to her mother with a grin. Her mother rolled her eyes and leaned to peck her daughter on the forehead, taking care not to disturb Cat'ra who nuzzled into her mother's chest. Ly'ra's cheeks flushed red at the act of affection, the flash of freckles and long brunette hair sprouting into her mind. 

"Reminds me of a young Micah," reminisced Angella, "nose always buried in a book or practicing a spell in the gardens." Her eyes fluttered closed as she let the memories overwhelm her senses for a moment. 

"Mh, maybe if Angella had taken a different path we would have found you married to a stack of dusty old books, Micah." 

Micah pouted, annoyed by C'yra's jest but quickly perked as an idea came to mind, "Honestly, my surprised myself that you haven't married your sword considering how you cling to it like a newborn to milk." 

The group erupted into hushed giggles, C'yra almost gasping out of sheer surprise at the reply. Almost being the main word. Coughing into her fist, the magicat retreated inside the castle. The rest followed. 

"I have to agree with Micah, C'yra." Angella smiled slyfully. Grumbling to herself, C'yra chose not to justify anything with a response. 

"No comeback, C'yra? That's a first," Micah pestered the queen, his smile growing tenfold at the sight of the magicat fuming. 

Batting her tail into his face, C'yra smirked as the king sputtered and gagged, receiving a mouth full of fur. Glimmer stirred in his arms. He quickly stifled the rattling sound, coughing harshly into his fist.

Ly'ra laughed softly behind a paw. There was no greater entertainment in all of Etheria then watching her mother, uncle, and aunt bicker amongst themselves.

"I swear you two go on like children," Angella huffed through amusement gleamed in her gaze. 

"I didn't tell you to marry the man-child." 

Micah gasped, "Coming from the one who finds amusement in showboating." 

"At least I have to show."

The pair continued to argue, whispering insults as they carried the children to their room, all the while Angella and Ly'ra watched in a mixture of annoyance and glee.

*_*_*_*

After tucking the kids in for a much-needed nap, Cat'ra in Glimmers bed and Adora sharing hers with her sister, the adults left for their own devices. 

"Angella and I will be returning to our room for some tea and a moment to ourselves," Micah stated, an arm wrapped gingerly around his wife who pecked his cheek affectionately. "I think that you can find your way?" 

C'yra raised a brow and crossed her arms. "I spent far more time amongst these halls before you came into the picture, old man." 

"Which explains why half my guard takes a short vacation for most of your stay, "Angella interrupted, stepping between them. Taking Micah's arm, she tugged him down the hall. 

"Not my fault half your guard can't fight," C'yra commented after them but her friends merely waved, back turned. The magicat rolled her eyes and turned her attention to her daydreaming daughter. "How's about we break in your new steel?" She motioned to Ly'ra's scabbard which held her new sword, it's hilt glittering in the light. 

Turning down the hall, the began to make their way out the castle. 

Grinning, Ly'ra unsheathed the steel and handed it to her mother. "Costed quite a bit but its been folded three times and it's made from the lightest steel in Etheria." 

C'yra swung the blade, twirling it with her wrist to test its weight. "Good weight. How long since its been forged?" Studying its craftsmanship, she was pleased to find the hilt gilded with the sigil of a roaring cat in front of the Tiger Eye rune stone. 

"About a month." 

Humming, C'yra took a closer look at the grip. It was smooth where it hasn't been carved but the metal clung nicely to her paw, as it should when she spun it again. 

When they reached the gardens C'yra tossed the blade back to her daughter who caught it effortlessly in her paw.

"So are you ready to get your ass kicked, old-" 

Before Ly'ra could finish C'yra lunged. Sword drawn she sliced into the air so fast the princess almost lost her footing trying to meet the strike. The loud cling of the metal echoed throughout the gardens and castle. 

"Do I look sixty to you?" 

Their blades forcefully pushed against each other, C'yra's form towering over her daughters. Her tail remained still while Ly'ra's thrashed uncontrollably.

The princess's arms trembled under the weight of her mother's strength, ears pricked back as she fought against her. "Maybe not yet." Ly'ra grunted. Thrusting their swords down she disconnected them and spun on her heel. 

She swung her sword into her mother's chest and, as expected, Cy'ra blocked the blow, and kicked her daughter back. "And maybe you're the one who turned sixty." 

Ly'ra ignored the pain pulsing near her side and bounced back into the fight. She jabbed the steel at her mother, narrowly missing the older magicats face as the queen dodged all her attacks. C'yra could read her like a book. "You're becoming predictable. Control your mannerisms." 

Ly'ra forced her tail to remain still and swing for her mother's legs. C'yra knelt just as fast, sticking her blade into the dirt to stop the oncoming attack. She forced her daughter back with a thrust.

The princess spun on her heel and attempted to stab C'yra in the stomach. The queen slammed it away. Trying again, Ly'ra made for the back of C'yra's leg and managed to catch the queen as she used the flat side of her sword to knock her onto her knee. She swung at her mother's head. 

C'yra ducked, grabbing Ly'ra by her foot. Their eyes connected for a moment. The queen smirked before throwing her daughter onto her back. 

"Good." Jumping to her feet, C'yra readied her sword, "but don't hesitate. The moment you have them on their backs you go for the kill." 

Her mother's words rung in Ly'ra's ears, pain racing up and down her spine and chest. She shut her eyes and tried to gain her bearings but when she opened them she saw steel come crashing down on her skull. 

Eyes wide as saucers and tail bushy, Ly'ra rolled out of the way. C'yra's sword bit into the grass. The princess tried picking herself up, C'yra retching her blade from the ground and swiped at Ly'ra's head but luckily enough dodged. "Come on, Ly'ra! Where's your magicat fury?" 

Sucking in a breath, Ly'ra growled and regained her footing, standing up to meet her mother. She charged into C'yra's space and hacked at the queen as she moved around her defensive form, trying to find an opening. The queen however stumbled a bit, surprised by the sudden strength behind her daughter's blows. 

Ly'ra twisted and spun, her grip tight. "Losing your footing, Mom?" The sand-colored magicat grinned at her mother's shocked face. 

C'yra quickly schooled her features, her own smirk blooming. The sight disrupted Ly'ra's confidence. "So what did you and brother get up to?" 

Confused by the out of the blue question, Ly'ra tried not let it distract her too much as she swung at her mother's hip, which she blocked, and hacked again at the queen's neck. C'yra remained unscathed as she dodged. "Bought strawberries," the princess barely missed an oncoming fist, "walked around," she jumped back to put some distance between them. She squared her shoulders. 

C'yra rolled her shoulders, trying to relieve some of the tension, and widened her stance. "Didn't make any new friends? Meet someone?" When Ly'ra flushed and floundered under her mother's intense gaze, C'yra knew she had her. "What makes you say that?" Stuttered Ly'ra. 

"Call it a mothers tuition." She twirled her sword and rolled her eyes. She readied herself for another round as she circled her daughter. "And the fact that you've been grinning like a love-struck idiot since you got back." 

"I-what-no!" Bringing her sword down, Ly'ra jumped at C'yra, trying to distract her mother from the topic. 

"A boy?" C'yra blocked but Ly'ra forced their sword down, grazing the dirt, and swung for her mother's face. Her daughter didn't reply. The queen raised a brow but smirked when she realized, "a girl?" The question earned the older magicat a blush, Ly'ra's pupils dilating. 

"Ah!" With a battle cry, Ly'ra thrusted, C'yra following in her movements as she deflected the princesses blade. She held her sword tight near her back, her daughters new steel almost slicing into her shoulder. Grinning at Ly'ra's shocked face, C'yra swiped at Ly'ra's feet, successfully knocking her on her back. She parried the tip of her blade under the princess's chin, pinning her. 

Ly'ra quickly dropped her sword and held up her paws in surrender. Her mother sheathed her blade at her side and helped her daughter up. "Is she cute?" 

"Mom!" The princess blushed profusely. 

C'yra laughed, clapping her daughter on the back.

"Hot then?"

"Ag!" Lyra hid her face in her paws, praying the ground would swallow her and save her.

"Ohh." Cyra cackled, "She's a hot cutie! Is she nice? Sweet? Goofy? Charming?"

Lyra crossed her arms, tail thrashing excitedly. Biting her lip to stop herself from smiling the princess mumbled, "More like all of the above." The queen couldn't help the warm feeling suddenly invading her chest, the look of young love on her daughter's face making her feel giddy and protective all at once.

"She must be quite the catch then." Lyra nodded once, eyes becoming unfocused as her mind began to wonder. Humming to herself, C'yra saw a reflection of her younger self in her daughter, love-struck and unfocused. "How'd you meet? Who asked who out?" 

Lyra jumped, startled out of her daydream. "I uh..." her blush intensified when Audrey's song played in the background of her mind. "She um...sang a song for me," she whispered so lowly it was surprising her mother heard her at all.

"So she's a musician?" C'yra grinned, "You know when I was about 20 or so I met a musician once," Lyra perked at this new information, curious. "And the things she did to me. "Cyra teased her daughter yelping and frantically waving her hands.

"Mom! Gross! I did not want to hear about this!" covering her ears, the princess shut her eyes.

The queen flicked her daughter on the forehead, cackling. "Oh hush, I'm only teasing. Growling lowly, Lyra rubbed the sore-spot between her eyes, "You were saying about the song? Was it some cheesy dumb love song?"

"Something like that."

C'yra raised a brow at the deflective response but decided not to question it. "What kind of instrument does she play?" Though her smile remained teasing, her tone became curious and enduring. 

"A guitar but, Mom I wish you could've heard her sing - it was incredible...spellbinding...." 

Crossing her arms, the older magicat joked, "Do I hear wedding belles?" Ly'ra sent her a deadpanned look. "Sorry. You were saying?" Her daughter sighed, "Mom, she just brave, doing what she did. She actually made a public spectacle of herself for me." Her tail flickered slowly near her feet. 

"So whens the date?"

The fur on the back of Ly'ra's neck stood on end. "I didn't say anything about a date." She said hurriedly. It was C'yra's turn to give her a deadpanned look. "Friday at 8." The queen smiled and turned on her heel.

"Great, I'll have some guards escort you and remain with you for the evening."

"What? No!"

"What do you mean no?" C'yra's voice hardened and became sharp as a knife but Ly'ra hardly registered it.

"I don't want a bunch of guards following me everywhere. It's just a date, not some kind of raid or battle!"

"They'll be hidden the whole time!"

"That's not the point!" Fire flashed in her eyes, "I can protect myself, I don't need guards anymore!" She sized her mother up, straightening her back to make herself look taller despite the queens intimating height.

"The day you can beat me in a fight is the day you walk with guards, unprotected." The queen's voice raised and her patients began to waver.

"I can beat all of them myself!" Her tail bristled as her arms stiffened at her sides. C'yra stepped into her daughter's personal space, growling. "The day you can get me on my back and keep me there is the day you walk without a personal guard!" 

Dread filled the pit of Ly'ra's stomach. She knew she couldn't beat her mother, sword or no, she wasn't strong enough. "That's not fair!"

"It's our culture! A kit may only prove themselves strong when they defeat their guardians!"

She knew it was true but made a point to forget it. Turning around, the seething princess escaped for the halls the castle, her mother watching silently after her. 

When Ly'ra disappeared from sight, C'yra sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She felt a heavy sense of protectiveness and frustration at her daughter and an underlining sense of confusion. Since when had Ly'ra become uncomfortable around the presents of her personal guard?

She needed advice. 

And now.

*_*_*_*

Cat'ra stirred from her nap, kneading her claws into her pillow. Eyes still closed she sniffed and the heavy, unbearable scent of magic hitting her full force. She coughed into her paw and pulled away so fast from the bedding one might think it a snake or fire.

Jumping from her suspiciously smelling bed, she looked about the room. She discovered she was in Glimmer and Adora's room and the odd-smelling pillow suddenly making sense. 

The kitten rubbed her eyes. Yawning, she flexed her claws and back before scanning the room for her friends. On the bed next to her, she was pleased to find the other two girls huddled together under the comforter. Hopping onto the bed clumsily, she looked at them for a moment.

Glimmer and Adora lay facing each other, the lavender haired girl's arms sprawled about her snoring form while Adora was curled into a fetal position. Her blonde hair was loose and sprawled about her pillow, making her seem even more pretty to Cat'ra then ever before. 

Studying their sleepy forms caused the young magicat to feel groggy all over again. Glancing back at Glimmer's bed she couldn't help but realize how cold it was there by herself, and how the smell of magic seemed to almost choke her like too much pepper on her salad. Peering back at the other two, Cat'ra made a decision.

She shuffled in between the pair, tucking her nose closest to Adora but made sure she gave each of them enough space so neither of them would fall. Breathing in deeply, the scent of dirt and sweat filled her senses. Her nerves calmed instantly. 

A minute passed and she fell back into a peaceful slumber, the warmth of her friends lulling her back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added some Cat'ra spice at the end because I needed it. Plus kitten Cat'ra is cute.
> 
> The whole reason why Cat'ra feels overwhelmed by the smell of magic is because she has the most sensitive nose in the family. And it was inspired by how she sneezed a lot when she was near magic. 
> 
> If you guys have any questions, feedback or requests please don't hesitate to comment! 
> 
> P.S - Bow is about to make an appearance.


	9. Wayward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hounds aren't giant rabbits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um, the reason I haven't written in a while is that both my siblings, my self, my little cousin and my older cousin are all born in July. Like a week apart for each of us. So I've been hella busy with that and school. I'm sincerely sorry, I swear but I wrote an extra long chapter! I'm sorry again!

Mac'ar turned another page, eyes fleeting over the text in a familiar way. Tail swaying slowly from left to right, the prince jolted another note about the current text. He sighed gratefully at the silence, an atmosphere of peace and ease wrapping around him like a blanket. 

Bang!

Of course, it wouldn't last long. 

"She's so unfair!" Ly'ra stomped into the great library, ignoring the shouts of dismay from the other occupants. "I do so much for her, tried to be like her, and the one time I ask to go out on my own she - ag!" She slammed her paws on the table, pain scurrying up and down her arms but was nothing but an afterthought. 

Mac'ar sighed again and placed down his quill. "I take it she found out about the date?" Closing the heavy book, he leaned back in his chair as his older sister paced in front of him.

"No doi! She practically pried the information out of me!" She noticed Mac'ar's deadpanned expression, "Ag! Fine, she figured it out." 

"Well, it's not like you were discreet about it." He scratched the scruff of his neck but flinched when Ly'ra slammed the table again. "Would you calm down? We're in a library." He glared despite knowing she would remain unaffected by his anger. 

Glancing around the room, Ly'ra tried to steady her rage. It felt like swallowing fire as she gulped down her frustration and took a seat in the chair in front of her brother. "There. Now was that so difficult?" He commented. Ly'ra crossed her arms, glaring daggers at the prince before she spat a, "Yes." 

Mac'ar ignored her stare for a moment and leaned forward. "You were saying?" 

Ly'ra huffed, flames licking at the back of her throat. "She said I couldn't go without guards." She moved her gaze to the corner wall, avoiding her brothers who raised a brow at the statement. 

"Okay, but what's the problem?" 

She lost her patients. Of course, he wouldn't understand. Reframing from slamming the table she opted to grab at her hair, tugging the brunette locks in hopes she'd feel less angry. She felt the opposite. "I'm tired of having people follow me around everywhere! I can take care of myself." 

Mac'ar's ear twitched. "You're lying," the princess jolted, jaw clenched, "at least partly." He gave her a look that demanded the truth, a hurricane of protectiveness hammering in his heart. 

Ly'ra avoided his gaze. Eyes locked on the floor she contemplated telling the truth. "I-" she tapped her foot, "I don't want her to see me like that." By the way, the black magicats ears perked she knew he was expecting something bad. "I don't want Audrey to see this," she motioned to herself.

"You just pointed to all of you?" 

"Yes! Exactly!" She shouted, abruptly standing and knocking over her chair. Mac'ar eyed her like she'd grown another head. "I'm sorry you lost me." He rubbed a paw down his face as Ly'ra started to pace again. He could really do with more sleep, he decided.

"I mean this isn't me. I'm not some- some-," she tried to find the right word, "some lavished brat!" She concluded. 

Mar'ar snorted. "That not what the people would say. Or us for that matter." 

She ignored him and continued to babble, trying to make sense of herself. "No. That's not me. I'm....I'm just Ly'ra....no fancy clothes or fancy castles. I'm just...me. Just Ly'ra." She combed her clawed through ger mane, her eyes unfocused. "I'm not Ly'ra of Halfmoon." 

"Ly'ra I don't...what are you talking about." Mac'ar stood from his seat. He tentatively touched her shoulder and tried to get her to look at him. 

Gaze still stuck to the floor, Ly'ra replied, arms crossing, "I won't be Ly'ra of Halfmoon till I beat Mom...and lets face it," she shrugged, "none of us have a chance. She's the strongest ruler Halfmoon has ever known, how can we live up to those expectations? Those-demands?" 

Realization crossed Mac'ar's face. He let go of her shoulder and leaned back against the desk, "So this is what this is about, you don't think you can beat her." Ly'ra shook her head, "I know I can't beat her and if I can't then that means I'll never be able to walk freely. Not without her looming over my shoulder." 

Awkwardly the boy rubbed the back of his neck, unsure. Glancing back at the text he had been reading, an idea came to mind. Silently he handed it to Ly'ra. "Mmh?" She quirked a brow but read the title, "Charles the Invisible? A child's tale?" Ly'ra was confused. 

"Come on, Ly'ra I know you're smarter than that," answered Mac'ar simply, taking back the book and resting back in his chair. 

The princess lulled over Mac'ar's cryptic message before the idea hit her. Grinning a wolfish grin, she leaped at her brother and wrapped him in the strongest hug that she could muster. "Mac'ar, you're a genius!" Kissing him messily on the cheek, he shoved her away and rubbed his cheek, disgusted. "Save it for your girlfriend!" 

Unaffected by his actions, Ly'ra jumped with glee. "I will!" The magicat sprinted for the door, a new sense of hope and excitement filling her entire being. 

Mac'ar groaned and closed his book. Resting his head on the cover, he contemplated sleep. "I clearly need more sleep in order to deal with this." He groggily began to pack everything and put everything back where it belonged, his lips curled slightly in a faint smile. 

*_*_*_*

C'yra glared at the great doors. She'd been standing there for ten minutes, well aware of how dumb she must look, trying to physic herself up for this conversation. To say she wasn't too keen on the idea to ask for help was an understatement. 

Sighing, she ran a paw down her face and stepped forward. She racked her knuckles on the door and waited patiently for someone to grant her entry. "Come in!" Called Micah not a moment later. Puffing out her chest she stepped in, closing the door gently behind her before looking about the massive room for her friends. 

"C'yra!" Micah waved at her from the patio. Smiling endearingly, C'yra returned the gesture and walked out to join the pair. "I thought you knew your way around the castle?" The magicat rolled her eyes, punching the king playfully on the shoulder. 

"Ow!" Maybe she hit him a little harder then she meant to. 

Angella remained seated, watching them. She sipped her tea every so often. The sun was nearing closer and closer to the horizon, the yellow sun rays painting the castle in a beautiful light. How Angella loved sunsets.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I break your brittle bones, your highness?" C'yra grinned, paws resting on her hips. 

"I'm only-"

"How about instead of bickering like children, you two join me for some tea as we watch the sunset?" They stopped instantly at Angella's interruption, "Mmh?" She raised a brow, frowning. The duo scrambled to take their seats, Micah beside his wife and C'yra facing the two of them. 

The king used his magic to place a cup in front of the magicat, the teapot floating over it followed by a container of sugar. Micah raised a brow as to silently ask how many. C'yra simply raised two fingers.

"So, C'yra," Angella started, amused, "have you figured out who swept your daughter off her feet?" Micah raised a brow, confused. "Huh?" Angella waved him off, gaze still fixed on her nervous friend. 

Scratching the back of her neck, C'yra kept her gaze on her steaming cup of tea. "Finally prided the information out of her over a spar. Turns out its a girl, whose goofy and hot might I add, and a musician too." 

"Ohhh, similar to that Katherine fling of yours," commented Micah. Sipping his tea, he waited for C'yra to continue. 

"Katherine was the farthest thing from goofy," C'yra's ear twitched, her grip on her cup loosening slightly, "but you should see the way Ly'ra swoons over the girl. Such a dopey, love-struck look on her face...." 

"And?" 

C'yra perked. "Huh?" She asked dumbly while Angella raised a brow, her spoon lazily stirring her tea. "Did she ask her out? Or did she make sarcastic, vague comments before pulling some prank?" Angella smirked. 

"Hey! I didn't just make comments or pull pranks!" C'yra defended, "I was romantic too." Angella and Micah sent her a look. The magicat huffed, sipping her tea before turning her gaze to the ever descending sun. 

The trio fell into a comfortable silence for a moment. The gentle yet warm atmosphere played lightly at their hearts and filled them with some sort of peace. 

And yet. 

A heavy feeling settled in C'yra's stomach, growing with each pause as she thought over the question playing at the forefronts of her mind. Frowning, the magicat flattened her ears and stared intensely at the remaining sunlight hovering over the horizon. "Did you ever not want this life?" She barely whispered. 

"What do you mean?" Asked Micah.

"This life?" 

C'yra, slightly surprised that her friends heard her, kept her gaze forward. "This life....of luxury and riches, and royalty," she turned to the king and queen, "have you ever second-guessed it?" 

Micah and Angella shared another look, worry evident in their eyes. "I never expected to come into such a lifestyle, not even after Angie and I officially started dating, and not even after," Micah explained tentatively, careful with his words as he squeezed Angella's hand.

"And I never saw anything beyond it. I was meant to carry on my family torch, and there was nothing that would stop me from doing so." Convection rattled in Angella's chest. Her eyes blazed with fire as she spoke of duty and her family lineage. 

C'yra sighed. "Neither have I...." 

*_*_*_*

"So when's the date?" Alaster asked, tugging lightly at the reins. His sister had been buzzing with excitement since meeting the young magicat, and poor Alaster couldn't decide if he was happy or annoyed with Audrey's extra, extra boost of energy. 

"Friday." 

Alaster peered back at the girl who was strumming absently at her guitar. "This Friday?" The brunette nodded, head lolled back as she watched the sunset. "Ye mean this Friday night? Our Friday gig Friday night?" Alaster flinched when his sister's fingers stumbled over the strings, making a loud and ugly twang sound.

"Oh fuck." 

Rubbing his ears, Alaster glared at Audry. She hardly registered his intense stare though, too focused on the brick wall she had just hit. "Ye have a mouth more vowel then any Sailor. It's a goddamn wonder anyone hires us at all."

Audry groaned and slammed her forehead against the side of her guitar. "Not even three hours after finally askin' a girl out and Ah already screwed the whole fuckin' thing up." 

Alaster shook his head disapprovingly, "Don't say that," looking over his shoulder, he smiled, "it must've slipped yer mind. It happens." Steering the horse left and up a hill, Alaster's nose twitched at the smell of food coming from his mother's kitchen. "And ye could just ask her to tag along and say its a free concert or somethin'. She seemed really into yer god awful singing anyway." 

Chuckling lowly, Audrey nodded. "Ah guess yer right, and maybe we could share a drink and dinner. LonKy makes a pretty good stew after all." 

"That's the spirit!" 

Alaster pulled the wagon to a halt, parking it closest to their family's stables. "Oh, Ahem starvin'!" The elder boy cried. Jumping from his perch, he petted the Feigin gently while unbridling the huge beast. "Ah could eat a horse, Ahem so hungry!" 

Their horse huffed, hoof stepping onto Alaster's foot. "Ag!" 

"Alaster! You hurt poor Furgas' feelings!" Audrey mocked, her brother hoping awkwardly on one foot. Leaning back against a pool, Alaster groaned as his foot throbbed. 

"It's an expression, you crazy horse!" 

Audrey gasped and dramatically fell onto the horse's side, arms loosely draped around his thick neck. "For shame, Alaster! Furgas isn't a loon!" 

The man grinned loop-sidely, rubbing gis toes through his boots. "Ah was talkin' to ye." Quickly, he dodged Audrey's oncoming fist narrowly missing his shoulder. 

Audrey stumbled into the beam, nearly crashing into it. Alaster laughed at the sight. His sister whirled around to charge at him. 

"Ye little bastard!" 

"Comin' from the one whose three inches shorter this is supposed, little bastard." 

"Ah!" Audrey pounced but Alaster ducked under her arm. His body practically vibrated with laughter as he dodged and weaved around the thrashing girl, always out of his sister's reach. 

"Alaster! Audrey!" Interrupted their mother, "Enough horsing around! Your dinners getting cold!" 

Alaster turned to reply when Audrey seized the opportunity to tackle him into a chokehold. "Comin', Mom!" She called, ruffling her brother's long locks with a fist.

"Ah! Mom, Ahem bein' attacked by a wee gremlin!" Alaster exclaimed. 

"Their mother rolled her eyes, unimpressed. Though she smiled despite her annoyance and allowed a few more minutes of roughhousing before calling them inside for dinner.

*_*_*_*

The next day Cat'ra, Glimmer, and Adora were playing outside again as their parents held a meeting in Angella's office. C'yra and Ly'ra had been pointedly ignoring each other but somehow still got on each other's nerves. 

They had two fights this morning before breakfast and another one after. But Cat'ra shrugged it off. After all, they usually fight like that sometimes back home. 

"What's a Cliff Hound?" Asked Cat'ra, climbing a tree while Adora and Glimmer skipped rocks in the fountain. 

"It's this big, big, big fluffy thing!" 

"It's not a thing. Mom said they're a type of dog." Glimmer tossed a pebbled into the fountain, smiling when hers skipped further then Adora's. 

The blonde stuck out her tongue and winded her arm back, a small pebble in hand. With a focused expression, Adora chucked it into the fountain and watched it skim far past Glimmers, all the way to the other side. 

"Yeah, that!" The princess beamed, oblivious to her sister's silent annoyance. "They're this big!" She jumped, touching the bottom of the branch Cat'ra was perched on. "And have fluffy ears and a tail! Their necks are the fluffiest but the rest of their body isn't." 

Cat'ra tilted her head. "That thing sounds imaginary." Her tail swayed lazily, claws kneading into the bark. 

"Nah-ah!" Dismissed Adora, "I saw a picture of one in this really heavy book!" She grinned excitedly at Cat'ra, the magicats heart soaring at the sight. 

Glimmer nodded beside her sister, "Dad says there's only a few of them left and that we shouldn't bother them." 

"Why not?" 

Adora raised her hand as if she were in a class, "Oh! I know!" She stated loudly, "Dad says it's because they don't like people so they get really, really mad when you bother them." Her happy expression suddenly morphed into a sad one. Kicking at a stray stone, she crossed her arms and glared at it. "I wanted one but Mom and Dad said no." 

"Because they said their too big and dangerous," explained Glimmer. 

The blonde princess shook her head stubbornly. "If I get a bigger bed then it won't matter, and it'll love me because I'll feed it cake!" 

Glimmer rolled her eyes and ignored the excited girls odd logic, and went back to skimming rocks. 

"You want that thing to sleep in your bed?" Cat'ra hated the thought of letting something that big sleep in her bed. What if it broke her bed? Mom would kill her. 

"Ah-huh!" She nodded so hard the girls' worried her head might fall off. "We'd have sleepovers all the time and bath together, and share food, and play, and-" Adora continued to list an endless amount of things that she and this animal would do, nose scrunched in a cute manner that caught Cat'ra's eye. 

As Cat'ra absentmindedly listened to the blondes rants she found herself becoming entranced. Her heart was beating strangely fast and her paws were becoming clammy. 

An idea sprang to mind. 

Jumping from her perch, the magicat grinned like she had the best idea in the world. "Where can we find them?" She asked, interrupting Adora. 

"Um," she raised a brow but answered, "they're usually really high up, like in mountains and stuff but Dad says there might be a small pack somewhere in the Whispering Woods." 

"Perfect." 

*_*_*_*

"Mom and Dad are going to kill us." 

"They won't even know!" 

"They will if we bring back an eight-foot-tall dog!" 

Cat'ra huffed, looking down from her perk in a tree. "Quite worrying, Sparkles," she waved off Glimmer's concern, "we'll say we found it hiding in the gardens or something." She leaped across the gap and onto a neighboring tree. 

"Yeah, Glimmer!" Adora shouted her head deep in a shrub. "They won't know!" Pulling her head back out to smile at her sister, Adora didn't notice the twigs and leaves sticking out of her hair. 

Glimmer facepalmed at the sight while Cat'ra giggled. Groaning, the glittery princess helped pluck every twig, stick, and leaf out of the blondes hair. "How are we even going to bring it back to the castle anyway? It's not like we can just ask it or something." 

Adora's face fell into a look of doubt but Cat'ra was quick to reassure her, pouncing in front of her. "Of course not, we're going to make a trap." 

"Do you even know how to set a trap?" Glimmer asked, picking the last of the forest out of Adora's hair. 

"Yes actually, I do," Cat'ra boasted, chest puffed, "my Mom taught me." 

Glimmer rolled her eyes. "Sure," she replied sarcastically. She and Cat'ra shared a glare. "I bet your Mom only taught you how to set a rabbit trap or something." Glimmer crossed her arms, challenging the magicat princess. 

Adora watched awkwardly as her sister and best friend bickered. Wringing her hands, she glanced worriedly between them. 

"So what?" Cat'ra clenched her fists at her sides, tail bristling, "It's just a really big rabbit! If we make the trap bigger then it'll work!" She insisted though Glimmer shook her head dismissively, brow creased. 

"It's not a big rabbit! Rabbits can't kill people!" 

"Yes, they can! A giant rabbit can't see who it's stepping on!" Paws thrown dramatically in the air. 

"Are you crazy! Cliff hounds eat people! We'll be turned into an afternoon snack if you try and catch one!" 

"No, we won't!" 

Before Glimmer could replay the sound of a branch snapping caught their attention. Eyes wide and turned up, they watched a flock of birds scurry out of the trees in the distance. A heavy silence fell over the trio as they watched the birds fly further and further away, staring a moment longer even after they had completely flown from sight. 

"Um..." Adora was the first to speak, "what was that?" She whispered. Glimmer gripped Adora's arm while Cat'ra clutched the blonde's hand. All three shared a look of absolute fright. 

"Maybe it was a Cliff Hound?" Suggested Cat'ra, Adora gasping with stars practically in her eyes. 

"Let's go catch it!" 

Both Glimmer and Cat'ra gaped at her. "What!" The collectively screamed but the other princess was already racing toward the direction where the birds had flown, a smile so wide they thought her face might split. 

"Adora, wait!"

"We don't know how many there are!" 

The blonde ignored them as they tried to catch up to her, shouting her name. But she disappeared into the thicket before they could even get close to her. 

"Where'd she go?" Glimmer frantically searched their surroundings, face scrunched up in fear and concern. Beside her, Cat'ra pulled at her mane. 

"Who runs toward the thing that can kill you! She knows it could hurt her but she'll throw cake at it!" 

Glimmer tried listening for her sister's thundering footsteps or maybe a rustle of bushes or leaves but could hardly hear anything over Cat'ra's rambling. 

"She's going to get herself killed! I never should've listened to you! I knew this was a bad idea but you dragged me out here anyway!" Accused Cat'ra, the other princess's eyes widening in surprise. 

"My idea?" The glittery princess gaped, "your the one who got this stupid idea in Adora's head!" She shoved the magicat. 

Cat'ra yelped and stumbled onto her butt. 

"No, I didn't!" She growled claws sinking into the grass. 

"Yes, you did!" 

Cat'ra pounced on her and they crashed threw a bush and down a steep hill. "Ahh!" The screamed, rolling and crashing down the thick grass, narrowly missing the trees. 

Arms flying, Cat'ra clawed at the trees, trying to catch herself on one. Shutting her eyes, her paw managed to grab on a stump. Claws sinking deep, the kit gasped. Taking a moment to catch her breath, she slowly regained her footing and pulled herself up. 

She checked herself for injuries. Probing and searching her body, she was happy to only find a few scrapes and bruises. Then she noticed something was amiss. Ears twitching she thought for a moment.

"Cat'ra!" 

Oh. Right. Glimmer.

"Sparkles?" Called the magicat, looking around for the sparkling princess but couldn't find any sight of her. "Where are you?" Her ears pricked forward and then back, then her left ear twitched one way and her right another. 

"I'm over here!" 

A rustling to her left made her head whirl in that direction. Tentatively walking towards it, Cat'ra made sure each of her steps was secure before taking the next one. "Where!" 

"Here!" 

Another rustle and broken twig to the left but more...up? Cat'ra guessed. 

After two more minutes of searching and listening for each other, they found each other at the top of the hill. 

"You okay?" 

"Yeah, you?" 

Glimmer nodded. "Did you see Adora anywhere?" She asked, their previous argument completely forgotten. Cat'ra shook her head and sighed. 

"We'll just go the way she ran. Hopefully, we'll find her that way." The princesses agreed and started looking for the wayward blonde. 

*_*_*_*

Adora looked into another bush. Disappointed to find it empty of any Cliff hounds she stuck her head back out. She scratched her hair and pulled out a hand full of leaves and twigs, and moved onto another shrub. 

"Cat'ra! Glimmer!" She shouted for her friends. When no one replied she merely shrugged her shoulders and dived headfirst into another shrub looking for pups. 

She remembered that heavy book saying something about puppies hiding in bushes or shrubs when the Mommies and Daddies went hunting, so she figured till she found her friends or they found her she could look for puppies. 

Frowning, she pulled her head back out. "No puppies behind this one. Mmmhmmm," she tapped her chin thoughtfully. Blue eyes searching the thicket of the woods, she glanced at the dirt in hopes of finding paw prints but found none. She walked up to a looming tree and hummed again, trying to find claw marks. Nothing. 

The blonde princess sighed and callee for her friends again, "Cat'ra! Glimmer!" Again, no reply. "Agggg!" Groaning she bumped her head against the tree, making a loud 'thunk' sound. "Where are they...." 

SWOOSH! 

THUNK! 

Adora gasped. Jumping away from the tree, she saw an odd, twisted arrow poking out the spot just above her head. Touching her head as if to make sure it was still on, Adora looked around for who could've shot it. "Hello....?" Her arms stiffened at her sides when silence greeted her. 

"Is someone there?" She asked a little louder but still no reply. 

Lips pulled back into a frightened frown, the princess slowly backed up. When hardwood pressed against her, she yelped and whirled around. When she only saw the same tree, she shook her head at her own silliness and slumped against it. 

A twig snapped. 

Head rearing up, she stared intensely at the woods in front of her. Adora's heart raced and pounded in her chest, fear gripping her nerves as her hands coiled into fists. 

Another twig snapped. 

She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Cat'ra?" She whispered hopefully. It felt harder to breathe. "Glimmer?" 

"Wow!" 

"Ahhhhh!" 

"Ahhhhhh!" 

*_*_*_*

"ahhhhhh!" 

"What was that?" Glimmer perked, brows knit. Peering up, she noticed another flock of birds taking refuge in the skies. Beside her, Cat'ra followed her gaze. Nose twitching, the magicat leaped for a hovering branch and effortlessly scaled it halfway up the tree but silently refused to go any higher

"See anything?" Glimmer asked, standing on her toes. 

Cat'ra swayed her tail in annoyance. Ears pricked back for a second, she stared down at the glittery girl. "Give me second, would you, Sparkles?" Voice edged with frustration, the girls shared a glare before going back to the task at hand. 

"It came from that way," she pointed North, "I think it's Adora! Come on!" Bounding from her perch, she narrowly missed landing on Glimmer and raced up a hill, then down. 

"CAT'RA! WAIT UP!" the other princess sprinted to catch up. 

"Come on, slowpoke! Your as slow as Mac'ar!" 

*_*_*_*

"AHHHHH!"

"AHHHHH!" 

The boy screamed just as loud as Adora, arms flying and eyes screwed shut. Adora was much the same, kicking at the dirt to get further away but was only pushing herself more into the tree. 

They shared another moment of petrified screaming before Adora jumped to her feet and shook her head wildly. "What the heck! I thought you were a monster!" 

"I thought you were one!" The boy screeched, voice going higher or lower at odd intervals. "Who randomly screams at people!" 

"I don't know! Who sneaks up on a person in the middle of the woods!" Argued Adora, arms thrown above her head. 

The boy motioned for her to calm down, a wooden toy bow clasped in his hand. "Would you stop screaming!" He shouted.

"But you're still screaming!" The princess bellowed.

"Why!"

"I don't know!" 

"Then let's stop!" 

"Okay!" 

Their surroundings filled with an awkward silence. Adora fiddled with her hands while the boy flicked the string of his bow, making a thud noise. 

Shuffling from foot to foot, Adora decided to try to break the ice. "So um..." the boy perked, looking up at her expectingly with curiosity behind his warm gaze. "I see you have a bow," the stranger nodded, "is that your arrow?" She pointed at the said object embedded in the bark above her head. 

"Yeah!" The boy grinned, stars in his eyes as he slipped up to her and reached up for it. "Thanks! I was looking everywhere for it!" Gripping onto the shaft, he tried prying it out. 

The princess nodded. She watched him struggle to pull out the arrow, moving aside when he asked her to so he could have more room. "Do you need some help?" Head tilted to the side, the blonde asked. 

The boy peered at ger for a beat before nodding, a kind smile playing at his lips. "Please." 

Adora leaned against the tree and took hold of the arrow. "On three." The boy nodded. Faces scrunched in concentration the counted in union. 

"One."

"Two."

"Three!" 

Grunting, they pulled. Feet pressed up against the tree, the pair used the momentum and tried harder. Slowly they felt it wedge free, "Almost..." the boy said. Peeking at the loosening Arrow, Adora gave one hard jerk and the arrow came free.

"Eep!" 

"Ah!" 

They fell onto the backs, the arrow still clenched in their hands. Looking up at the forest canopy they burst into a fit of giggles. 

The boy was the first to stand. He held out a hand to the princess, which she gratefully took, and helped her up. "Thanks for the help." Stuffing the arrow into his open backpack, he smiled. 

"Of course!" She grinned. 

"My names Bow." 

Adora gasped dramatically. "That's such a cool name!" Stars in her eyes, she jumped on her toes. "I wish I had a cool name like that! My mom and dad just named me Adora." She deflated, feeling less cool then Bow.

"What!" Bow shouted, "your name is Adora-able!" He shook her by the shoulders, the princess laughing at his pun and enthusiasm. Scratching the back of her neck, she replied, "Thanks." 

"So what are you doing out here by yourself?" 

"Oh, I'm not here alone," she played with the end of her ponytail, "my sister, Glimmer, and my best friend Cat'ra are out here too. But...we sorta....got lost," she shrugged. "We were looking for Cliff Hounds. Did you know where I can find them?" 

Bow shook his head, "Nah-ah. My dads said I'm not allowed to go near them, they said they're dangerous." 

"They are." 

"Okay?" Bow said, confused, "then why were you looking for them?" 

"We were going to catch on. My mom and dad said I can't have one but Cat'ra said we should catch one and they'll let me keep it!" Adora puffed out her chest as Bow stared at her with wide eyes. 

"That's so cool!" 

Adora nodded, "I know right! Cat'ra's the best!" 

"ADORA!" 

"ADORA, WHERE ARE YOU!"

"I think that's them," Bow suggested, Adora, jumping with a whoop. Quickly, she grabbed him by the wrist and ran back into the thicket, searching every which way for her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it! I'm already working on the next chapter as we speak and if I finish early I'll post it! 
> 
> If you guys have any suggestions for names for Adora's Cliff Hound please comment! I keep thinking of dumb ones. Oh, and I hope the interaction between Bow and Adora was good! I'm trying to get the Best Friend Squad feeling! 
> 
> If you have any questions or requests about Audrey and Ly'ra's date or anything else don't hesitate to comment!


	10. Gentle Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora and wondering off go hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm seriously over July. I'm so glad it's over! No more birthdays in my family!

"Come on!" 

"How are you this fast!" Bow shouted, "you have smaller legs than me!" 

Adora didn't seem to hear him, still hopping over fallen branches and racing through shrubs. She listened for her friends, taking careful care to chang direction the second she heard their voice coming from a certain direction. 

Taking a sharp turn when she heard Cat'ra's howling voice. She crashed right into the magicat, clearly moving too fast for either of them to look where or what was coming. 

"Oof!" 

"Owww!" 

The girls groaned, laying in a heap on the floor as Glimmer and Bow stared at them, flinching at the pain they felt for them. 

Pushing up on her arms, Adora rubbed her forehead. Cat'ra glared up from under her, tail bristled and ears pinned back. "Adora! Where were you!" The blonde sheepishly sat up and scratched the back of her neck awkwardly. "Don't run off like that! We could've lost you and then my mom and yours would've killed me!" 

"Sorry...." 

"Um," Glimmer interrupted, "who's he?" She pointed to Bow, suspicious of him as she backed up slightly. Adora was quick to jump in between them, arms in the air as she grinned at Cat'ra and Glimmer.

"This is Bow! And look!" She screamed, frantically pointing at his bow and arrows, "he can use a bow like his name! It's so cool!" She crosses her arms and tapped her chin to the air, proud that she had found him. 

"Cool, nice to meet you, can we go home now?" Cat'ra said a little too quickly. Arms crossed and tail twitching slightly, she glared at the boy but Bow merely waved merrily at her. "You're so cute!" He stated out of the blue, hands on his cheeks as he stared at them with stars in his eyes. 

Glimmer and Cat'ra blushed, looking at him funny as Bow fawned over them. "Aww! You have little ears and a tail!" He stared at Cat'ra, the magicats ears twitching as her nose scrunched, "and your hair is so poofy and cute!" He turned to Glimmer.

"Bow this is my sister, Glimmer and my best friend, Cat'ra!" 

The magicat couldn't help the swell of pride, her blush dying down some. Grinning, she puffed out her chest and flashed her teeth. Beside her Glimmer waved back but still remained skeptical, hand tucked behind her back. 

"Nice to meet you!" He grinned and the expression suddenly made the princesses relax. Bow's natural warmth soothed them to such an extent that they almost felt completely comfortable around him. 

It confused them. 

In the distance, not too far away this time, another branch snapped. With a bang, the sound echoed all around them and a spike of frightful yelps followed it. 

"Oh come on!" Cat'ra stomped her foot. "What the heck is that!" She threw her arms above her head, the hair on the back of her neck and back raised in defense and fear. 

Adora squealed and tried to run toward it but Cat'ra and Glimmer were quick to tackle her. "Rrr! Guys! Come on, it could be a Cliffy!" 

Cat'ra pulled on her torso, surprised by how strong the blonde princess actually was. "Adora, are you crazy!" She grunted, almost losing her footing and falling on her best friend. 

Glimmer's arms were loosely wrapped around her sister's neck, trying to ground her or at east so her down, but Adora merely pulled them along. Crawling, the blonde was persistent. "Adora! We can't just go running up to it without a plan!" 

Meanwhile in the background Bow watched in curiosity and amusement. Leaning back, he rested against a tree. 

"But they're so fluffy!" 

"That's your argument! That thing also has teeth and is eight-foot-tall!" Cat'ra fought. Completely jumping on the blondes back, Adora's legs finally buckled under her and she fell on her stomach with a flop. Pouting, Adora tried fighting against Cat'ra's weight but the magicat smirked. "Can't get up, Adora?" She teased. 

"Agggg!" She groaned, wiggling under the cat, "Cat'ra! Get off me!" The magicat hummed, then tapped her chin in thought. 

"I don't know, Adora. What do you think, Glitter? Should I get off Adora?" 

The glittery princess visibly bristled at the mispronunciation yet quickly stifled a cry of retaliation and mimicked Cat'ra, tapping her chin in thought. "Nope!" She said with an innocent smile while Adora glared at them. 

"You guys are unfair..." the blonde grumbled, her face in the grass. 

"No," Cat'ra corrected, "we're just smart enough to know you're crazy." 

Bow giggled behind a hand and Adora glared at him. He smiled awkwardly, trying to cease his own laughter when he saw grass sticking to her nose and cheeks. 

"Come on, we need to head back. Mom and Dad might be looking for us." 

Suddenly Cat'ra's tail shot up, her ears pricked forward. Jumping off Adora, she slowly turned in the direction of Brightmoon. "I'm with Sparkles! Pets go before my mom finds us." 

"Ha! Cat'ra's scared of her mom!" Glimmer laughed, grinning as the magicat glared at her, cheeks flushed. 

"My mom is scary!" 

"No she isn't!" 

Bow walked up to Adora and helped her back onto her feet. "Who's Cat'ra's mom?" He helped the princess ride the grass from her face and hair, gently dusting it off her. 

"Oh it's Queen C'yra of Halfmoon." 

"She's a princess!" 

"Um," Adora tilted her head at him, confused, "we all are?" 

"What!" 

*_*_*_*

C'yra tapped the table. Her fore nail chipping away at the temporary desk while Angella and Micah drawled on and on about trade between Dryl and the other neighboring kingdoms. 

She hardly listened. Her mind was running around her daughter and their, what? Third argument this week? Sighing, she ran her hand down her face and rubbed her eyes. 

Ly'ra had barely spoken a word to her since their fight the previous day. And of course, C'yra had tried talking to her but her daughter just crossed her arms, rolled her eyes, and left as quick as possible. C'yra had run after her, demanding that Ly'ra look her in the eye and talk to her. 

It escalated after that. 

"No point," Ly'ra dismissed, back still turned to her mother. 

"Young lady, you will look me in the eye when I am talking to you," C'yra had tried to keep her voice leveled but it came off a little too tight. 

Ly'ra stopped. She turned on her heel and eyed her mother with annoyance, "What?" 

C'yra steeled herself, marching up to her defensive daughter. "You will speak to me with respect, Ly'ra. I am your mother as well as your queen!" She was losing her patients. 

Suddenly her daughter stood up straighter, arms stiff at her sides as she bowed with practiced grace. "My apologies, your Grace, what would you like to discuss?" 

The formal talk and droning somehow made things worse. C'yra couldn't hold eye contact with her daughter after that. It felt...wrong. For Ly'ra, her daughter, to talk to her like a servant or soldier. It left a bad taste in her mouth. 

C'yra simply dismissed her and told her they'd speak in private. 

That was last night and still she hadn't figured out how to talk to Ly'ra. Glancing at her daughter, she noticed Ly'ra intensely taking notes of Angella and Micah's conversation. C'yra sighed again and looked up at her friends, ears dropping as she tried to listen. 

"Entrapta is only a teenager. It's understandable that she'd get distracted every now and then," Micah explained, twirling his pen. 

Angella sent him a stern look. "But she still has a responsibility to both herself and her people. Without trade then her people might find themselves starved and without resources." 

"We can hold a meeting with her then, get her to understand that this is for the benefit of her people," Micah shrugged, "and if we happen to offer a few pieces of Firsts Ones tec then it'll definitely get her attention." 

Angella nodded, rolling her eyes. "Ever since that...alien arrived from another dimension she's been nothing but distracted and busy. I doubt she'll agree to a meeting but you're right, if we offer something like First One's technology then she's more likely to respond." Sighing, the queen wrote down a note in her own binder. 

"But you have to admit that she's been making quite a difference in her research. Her and this alien of hers have been discovering new things about the planet and its history," Ly'ra jumped in. 

Angella and Micah agreed, but C'yra quickly added, "Your people come first, not technology or history." 

Micah scratched the back of his neck. "True." Sighing, he picked up his cup of tea and took a sip. The room filled with silence for a moment, the royals thinking over everything they had just discussed. 

C'yra remembered the quirky first meeting with the young scientist. Entrapta had been 3 when she had been given the throne, her parents having been killed in the high seas during a voyage. Ever since then she'd been raised and cared for by the castle staff. She was 10 when the magicat had met her, the same age as Ly'ra at the time. 

It was strange to say the least. 

She recalled the little girl wrapping her up in measuring tap from head to toe, speaking into a recorder and listing random facts involving magicats. After, she had offered various small foods, all of which were of magicat culture. 

It had been a strange visit but it was actually overall enjoyable. After much discussion, and constantly trying to get the young princess's attention, they had agreed on a sensible trade deal. With every piece of ancient tec and baked goods offered, Dryl would provide coal. It was weird but sensible. 

An idea suddenly came to mind.

Ears perked and shoulders straight, C'yra cleared her throat. Everyone turned their attention to her, puzzled and curious. "We can go to Dryl on the way back to Halfmoon." She turned her gaze to Angella. "Instead of sending a royal request, why not just go to her? I can keep her focused on the task at hand and see what she might be working on that has all her attention." 

Angella hummed. "It makes sense. She can't ignore or forget what's in front of her." Tapping her chin, she shared a look with her husband and the two smiled. "Alright, C'yra if you don't mind the detour please could you speak to princess Entrapta and send us back a report as soon as possible. It is greatly appreciated." 

C'yra grinned and nodded. "Of course, your Majesty." 

The queen of Brightmoon rolled her eyes. Drinking the last of her tea, she set aside the mug to jolt down another note. 

*_*_*_*

"So you're all princesses?" 

Cat'ra nodded for the third time. "Yes, I'm a princess, Adora is a princess and even Sparkles over here is a princess." She groaned, ignoring Glimmer's huff of anger. 

She dug her claws into a tree as Bow hummed, chin in his hand as he glanced between the three of them.

Finally, he shrugged and nodded. "Okay then." 

"You're just gonna accept it? Just like that?" Glimmer raised a brow. Had they just spent twenty minutes explaining their royal heritage only for Bow to accept it with just a snap? 

"Yeah, pretty much." 

Glimmer and Cat'ra gaped at him. 

"Hey, ah, where's Adora?" 

"She's right," Glimmer turned around, expecting to find Adora behind her but found no trace of her, "here..." 

"She ran off again!" Cat'ra tugged at her mane, teeth grinding as her tail thrashed. Bow ran past them and through the bushes, "Come on! She can't have gotten far!" 

Glimmer and Cat'ra shared a look then shrugged, bolting after him. "I'm going to kill her!" Shouted Glimmer. 

"Not if our parents kill us first!" Retorted Cat'ra, leaping over a fallen tree. "Arrows, do you even know where you're going?" Bow shook his head, narrowly turning left. 

"Nope!" 

"You don't know where we're going!" Glimmer shouted. 

"My dad said to always follow my instincts!" 

"Well your dad is crazy! I swear to Eternia if I run off a cliff I'll blame your gut!" Cat'ra wanted to facepalm. These people were crazy and just, just...stupid! Adora especially! 

"Don't worry! I know what I'm doing!" Bow said over his shoulder but his attempt at reassurance did nothing to soothe Glimmer and Cat'ra's nerves. 

"No you don't!" 

"For all we know we could be going the completely wrong way!" 

Before Bow could reply he suddenly stopped. Cat'ra had barely enough time to stop herself from running into him while Glimmer slammed into his back. 

"Why did you stop!" Glimmer demanded, rubbed her forehead. It burned with pain and she could already feel the bruise forming. Another one to match the rest, she guessed.

Cat'ra cackled at the sight. 

Bow groaned from under the sparkling princess. "I found Adora," he squeaked.

"Where!"

Glimmer pushed on his back to get up, her palm digging into the space between his shoulder blades. "Ow!" He jerked under her and sent her falling next to him. 

Cat'ra frantically looked around, peering up into the trees and under shrubs till she saw a blonde ponytail bounced into view. "ADORA!" She called, racing toward her with a wide grin. "Come on, Love birds!"

Bow and Glimmer flushed red and flinched away from each other. Keeping their gaze fixed on the floor as they ran after the magicat. 

Cat'ra leaped over another shrub and tackled the crotched blonde. Adora yelped, falling with a loud oof. "Adora are you stupid! Stop running aw-" 

Adora covered her mouth with her hand, shushing her. "Shut up!" She whispered. Bow and Glimmer shortly caught up but the blonde shushed them too. "SHHH!" The trio quickly shut their mouth, starring at the blonde strangely as she peeked over the bushes. "Look...." 

Slowly, every slowly, the look over the shrubs. Their mouths practically hit the floor. Gasping, the children looked on with intense fascination and wonderment at the sight.

Not even ten feet away from them played a pack of Cliff Hounds. Tall, shaggy dogs in every color rolled in the dirt or tackled each other. A few of the much bigger ones, the adults most likely, were leaning against the trees and forcing the top half of their weight onto branches to shale off any hanging fruits. 

"There's so many..." Cat'ra whispered.

A grey Cliff Hound, the biggest of them all, was shaking down a fruit tree when another branch broke from underneath its huge paws. With a click and a clear snap, the heavy branch fell to the ground like an explosive. 

Setting the front part of its body back down on leveled ground, the massive animal picked up an apple with its jaw and bit into the fruit. The apple completely crumbled in its mouth like a marshmallow. 

"This," interrupted Bow, "is the best day of my life!" His voice squeaked at the end. His eyes clouded with unshed tears and his lip quivered at the adorable sight before him. 

"They're so cute!" Added Glimmer with the largest grin she could muster. Her cheeks actually began to hurt at the force of her smile. 

Cat'ra leaned forward, her legs turning to jelly. "This is so awesome!" Forgetting that she was leaning on nothing but a bush, Cat'ra yelped as she fell through it. The small twigs of the bush snapped nearly a million times before she landed on the ground and successfully gained the attention of a whole pack of wild Cliff Hounds. 

"Ah-oh..." 

Cat'ra thrashed her body against the tightening hold of the shrub. She tried backing away but it was no use. She was stuck. And she was going to die.

The hounds turned their heads to them, the puppies no longer rolling in the mud and the adults trading their trees for the view of a small magicat poking her head out through a shrub. 

A loud symphony of growls and barks echoed all around them. 

"Guys I'm stuck!" Cat'ra tried not to scream. Her claws digging into the side of her legs. "What should I do?" Panic began to strangle her as the big grey hound from earlier set its sights on her. 

"Don't move!" Adora quickly instructed. "They won't hurt you!" 

"Adora, are you crazy!" Glimmer protested but her sister sent her a look and she kept quiet, Adora's glare far scarier than any Cliff Hound. 

"Cat'ra, just trust me. He won't hurt you but you can't move a muscle!" The blonde sounded so sure of herself. Too scared to do anything else, Cat'ra scrunched her eyes up tight and listened as massive paws made their way toward her. 

"Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me." She chanted over and over like a prayer. Her eyes began to sting, tears threatening to spill. 

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

....

The steps and growling came to a stop.

Cat'ra held in a breath, choking back a sob, and steeled her nerves. Opening her eyes, she half expected her head to be ripped off as the giant creature snorted in her face. 

Hot tears trailed down her cheeks.

Taking another step forward, the dog pressed its wet nose against her face and took in a deep breath. Sniffing her again it reared its head back slightly and peered down at her. Cat'ra held in another scream. 

The Cliff Hound opened its maw. Cat'ra shut her eyes again and prayed. And suddenly, a wet, slobbering sensation met her face. Gagging, Cat'ra flinched away from the dog's tongue and coughed at the smell. 

Cat'ra whipped her eyes with her paw. Sniffling she looked up at the ferocious beast but the dog merely bent down to lick her face again before turning around. The princess watched in shock as if trotted down the path leading up to the north mountain, it's companions staring at her for a moment longer before joining their pack leader. 

Only when the pack was completely out of sight did Cat'ra remember how to breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like the chapter! Entrapta and Hordak will be making an appearance soon! 
> 
> Please comment and leave kudos or send a request! 
> 
> Send me a message on my Tumblr!


	11. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing scares a parent more than a missing child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the short chapter but I'm currently on a fishing trip but I had to publish something or I was going to shoot myself in the foot.

Cat'ra stared still catching her breath as the Cliff Hounds long since disappeared from sight. Her tail slashed uncontrollably and her ears remained flat against her head. 

"Cat'ra! That was incredible!" Adora shouted in absolute glee, startling the young feline. Cat'ra yelped, glaring at the blonde princess before rolling her eyes and wiggling against the bushes hold on her. 

"That thing was huge!" Glimmer exclaimed. 

Bow nodded, hands under his chin, "and cute! Did you see the puppies!" His voice went slightly higher at the end, arms stretched out above his head. "Adora, I can totally understand why you want one!" 

Cat'ra growled in frustration, the fur on the back of her neck standing on end. Unsheathing her claws, the little magicat snarled at the sharp twigs and branches before slashing her claws at them. 

"I know right! They're bigger then any horse I'd ever seen!" Suddenly, Adora gasped. "What if..." she paused for dramatic effect as stars lit up her eyes, "we could ride one?" She whispered. 

Cat'ra tried to yank her arm out of the bush but it barely budged. Now losing her patients, she wiggled again, kicking and punching yet it only lead to her getting more stuck. 

Glimmer and Bow shared a silent intake of breath. With stars in their eyes, they began jumping around Adora, squealing and shouting in excitement. "That's an awesome idea, Adora!" Her sister grinned. 

Bow opened his mouth to say something when Cat'ra interrupted them with a soft awkward growl, "Yeah, great idea, now can one of you idiots get me out of here!" 

The trio's eyes widen. Staring at the struggling magicat for a moment, they shared a look before smiling sheepishly at Cat'ra and helped pull her out the bush. 

"Come on!" Adora announced. Stepping forward she took Cat'ra's left arm, Glimmer and Bow following suit by grabbing her right. "Ready?" She asked Cat'ra who gave her a nod in reply. She glanced at the other pair and began counting. 

"One." 

"Two." 

"THREE!" 

Together they heaved. Heels sinking into the dirt, they pulled and slowly managed to drag the magicat out. They helped the brunette up onto her feet, Adora's hand lingering for a moment longer before letting go. 

The blonde and magicat shared a smile.

*_*_*_*

"So, C'yra?" 

"Mmh?" The queen of Halfmoon glanced at Angella, brow raised curiously as she tapped her claw against the table. 

Angella tentatively took a bite from her scone and chewed politely before swallowing and taking a sip of her tea. "Has Cat'ra developed any magical abilities? I understand Mac'ar and Ly'ra was around her age when they started sprouting fire from their paws and steam from their ears?" She teased, peering at Ly'ra who sat on the far side of the table further from her mother.

"Nope," she shook her head and rested into the back of her chair, "I'm afraid she hasn't. What about Glimmer?" 

Micah was the one to answer. "Oh, Glimmer can make a small light spell!" He grinned, back straightened with pride as he remembered the day he taught his little girl a simple light incantation to chase away all the monsters whenever she had nightmares. 

"Wasn't that the first spell you learned, old man?" 

Micah pointedly ignored the nickname and instead nodded again. "I can't wait to teach her more!" Angella chuckled, taking hold of her husband's hand as they shared a smile. 

"And you will soon, my dear," she turned back to C'yra, "I can feel her power growing more every day. With every new day, I feel a little more magic pulse within her and the Rune Stone." 

"Ohhh, seems you two might have some competition." The magicat queen jested, tail flickering lightly. 

Micah and Angella couldn't help but agree, afterall their daughter magic was beginning to take form a few years earlier than expected. 

"And what about you, Ly'ra? Have you and Mac'ar learned any new techniques? I'm hoping you'll leave your mother in the dirt soon before her head gets any bigger." 

C'yra flicked a crumpled paper ball at the laughing King, smirking when it hit him right between the eyes yet her ears twitched nervously when she heard her daughter speak.

"Mac'ar has already mastered most of the defensive techniques but prefers to stick to his books and ancient scrolls," Ly'ra shrugged, "he doesn't say it out loud but he doesn't really like fighting." 

Micah nodded, "He has a gentle heart. I can imagine him maybe becoming a Historian or maybe an advisee of sorts once he finishes his studies." 

"Yeah," Ly'ra snorted and shook her head, "I can see it too. I've already finished my training when it comes to my magic and swordplay but Reiko is still helping me with combat and strategy." 

"Maybe when you and Mac'ar feel up to it you could give us a demonstration?" Asked Angella, smiling warmly at the young teen. 

Ly'ra returned the caring expression and relaxed more easily in her seat. "I'm sure we could, but maybe out in the training ground away from anything that could cause half your kingdom to burn down?" 

Angella couldn't help but chuckle. "Yes, of course. Fire is a dangerous element after all especially in the hands of your mother." 

"Hey! I'm not dangerous! I just make it look cool," she grinned but faltered slightly when her childhood friends laughed at her. 

"C'yra, there's a reason they say you shouldn't play with fire." Micah joked as C'yra glared daggers at him. 

"Your mother once set her hair on fire trying to show off to this young woman she met t a bar," Angella giggled behind a hand, "the poor thing almost jumped out the window from embarrassment when the woman fell on the floor laughing!" 

"Seriously?" Ly'ra snorted, brow raised. Her tail brushed the ground a little to low for C'yra's comfort as her face flared at the memory of a cackling ravenette with eyes the color of emerald. 

Micah burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter, joining his wife. The king and queen of Brightmoon tried stifling the boisterous noise, their friend glaring fire at them. 

Gritting her teeth, C'yra shrugged nonchalantly and crossed her arms. Pretending to not feel her tail thrashing harshly, she grinned at her friends and raised a single brow. "And yet I still managed to leave the bar with her." 

"Ag! Mom!" Ly'ra gagged. Her tail lifted slightly and it brought a small smile to C'yra's face. 

"Listen, despite what you might think, your mother has enough game to level a field." The magicat queen boasted, teeth flashing and ears primed forward. 

Her daughter rolled her eyes while Micah and Angella chuckled or giggled. "Sure, Casanova, it explains why I always see women throw themselves at you, begging and pleading for you to take their clothes off." Ly'ra's sarcastic comment sent the trio over the edge and caused them to fall into a loud bellyaching kind of laughter. 

"Ly'ra's right! It explains so much, C'yra!" Micah slapped his knee, his chin tucked close to his chest with a wide grin on his face. 

"I never knew you were such a charmer, C'yra!" Angella joined in their poking of fun with the grumbling magicat, "maybe I should place a few guards outside your tent from now on." 

The magicat growled lowly under her breathe yet her chest felt light with amusement. "Okay, okay so maybe I'm not some women expert but," C'yra tipped her chin up, "I still know a lot more than any of you and you can't deny that." 

Micah took in a deep breath, trying to regain his composure from all their laughing. Leaning back in his chair and resting his arms on the armrests, he smiled enduring at his childhood friend. "Well it was your advice that leads to Angella and I becoming engaged, so yes," he nodded, "you know a lot more than any of us." 

C'yra returned the smile in kind. Ears twitching, her eyes fleeting between the married couple in front of her. "You two were good for each other, " she shrugged, "and impossibly cute together so I thought why not match you two up permanently." 

The couple shared a look before smiling at her. 

*_*_*_*

"We're lost."

"We aren't lost." 

Glimmer paused in her speed walking, looking around for anything familiar that might lead them home. 

They'd been walking for almost two hours. Their parents were sure to be looking for them by now.

"We. Are. Lost!" Cat'ra threw her arms above her head, ears flat and tail primed. She was getting nervous. If her mother finds them first then Cat'ra would much rather stay hidden.

The glittery princess whirled around and glared at the frustrated magicat. "No, we aren't!" She argued back. Adora and Bow stood on the sidelines, glancing at the pair as they shot into another argument. 

"Um, guys?" Bow interrupted, the girl turning their harsh, challenging gazes to him. "I know the way back to Brightmoon," he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. 

Cat'ra and Glimmer stared at him with blank expressions, making him increasingly nervous the longer they remained silent. 

Another moment passed and they still hadn't said anything. 

"What!" The shout in union, scaring Bow and Adora as well as a small flock of birds out their skin. 

The archer flinched and shrugged. "I thought we were looking for more puppies," when he smiled the girl instantly retracted, mumbling. 

"To be kinda honest I was also kind looking for them." Adora grinned, her cheeks flushing a slight red. 

Cat'ra groaned, slumping against a tree for a moment. "I'm friends with a bunch of idiots." Rubbing her eyes, she pinched her nose like she'd seen Mac'ar and her mother do whenever they were upset. 

No one protested out loud but Glimmer was sucking on her teeth to stop herself from pouncing on the girl. Taking a deep breathe like her mother taught her, Glimmer smiled a little too brightly and turned her attention back to Bow. 

"Bow, could you please take us back to Brightmoon." 

Lips pulled back tightly, the archer nodded and took a step back. He walked into the complete opposite direction Glimmer had been walking. 

Silently, Cat'ra caught Glimmer's eye, brow raised with a smirk as her tail flickered smugly. The glittery princess groaned and stomped her feet, marching after Bow with steam practically coming out her ears. 

*_*_*_*

Micah looked over the balcony, his eyes searching for the prancing sight of the kids. Standing on his toes to try to get a more expansive look, he hummed in confusion. "Honey?"

"Yes, my dear?" Asked Angella, opening her eyes from basking in the sunlight. 

"I can't see the kids." 

"What?" C'yra's ears perked, the hair on the back of her neck bristling. Ly'ra abruptly stood up, her chair clattering to the ground behind her as she practically sprinted over to the balcony wall. 

A beat passed. 

The adults eagerly awaited for the teen to give some sort of confirmation that their kids were indeed there and were just partly hidden from normal view. 

But instead, Ly'ra gripped the railing, "I can't see them." 

C'yra was the first to sprint out her seat, down the hall, and into the gardens. The rest of her group could barely keep up with her, even Ly'ra despite being the same species could hardly hold a torch to her mother's panicked speed. 

"Cat'ra!" The queen shouted, her ears twitching this way and that. 

"Glimma!" 

"Adora!

They paused for a response. 

C'yra cupped her paws around her mouth, "Cat'ra!" Her nose scrunched. Breathing in deeply she tried catching the ash-like scent of her youngest daughter. 

"Glimmer! Adora!" 

"Adora!" 

Pouncing on the slight waver of ash, C'yra whirled to the left, her tail slashing through the air. On all fours, she raced for the scent and followed to past the tree Cat'ra had taken a liking too and into the Whispering Woods. 

"Follow C'yra!" Micah called behind her and she heard the thundering steps of her childhood friends. Something moved in the corner of her eye. Glancing right she saw Ly'ra grunting, breathe laboring as she attempted to keep up with her mother. 

"Momma! Dad!" 

They heard it. Like a frightened ally cat, Ly'ra and C'yra veered left, their paws scraping against the dirt. 

"Glimma!" Angella flew over them, keeping low to the ground so as to not beat her wings on the looming trees. 

Within seconds they reached the kids. Angella practically tackled Glimmer and Adora in a big hug, clutching them as close as humanly possible. 

C'yra and Ly'ra enveloped Cat'ra too. The little magicat wiggled in their hold for a moment before going slack and returning the hug.

"What are you doing out here by yourselves! Do you have any idea how scary it is to find you missing like that!" 

"You two know how dangerous it is to be in the woods by yourself! Something could've- or you might've-" Angella barely managed to voice the unspeakable. Her voice trembled as her heart continued to thunder in her ears. 

The girls flinched away, faces falling into expression indicating guilt. 

Cat'ra felt her eyes sting while Adora clutched her arm. Their gazes were glued to the floor at their parents scolded them. Glimmer was the only one who met them head-on. 

"We didn't go far!" 

Lie.

"It doesn't matter how far you went, something still could've happened to you!" 

"But nothing did!" Glimmer threw her hands above her head. "We didn't get lost or hurt and Bow was here the whole time!" She argued as though the boy with his small arrow and bow might've been able to protect them from even the wrath of gods. 

"Bow?" Micah questioned. 

Glimmer and Adora nodded and pointed to the squirming boy clutching his makeshift weapon. He waved nervously at them, sweat dripping from his brow, "Hi Mister and Misses Glimmer." 

The king and queen of Brightmoon waved back slowly before turning their attention back to their daughters. 

Adora glanced between them and the ground, bright blues never landing on her parents for longer than a second. She expected more shouting but surprised when her mother enveloped her in another hug. Their father quickly wrapped them all in a large bear hug. 

"At least your safe," Micah whispered through Adora had a feeling it was directed to her mother more than anything else. 

"Yes," Angella nodded, "at least you're safe.

"Cat'ra do you have any idea what might've happened to you? You could've been hurt or taken or ki-" 

Sniff, sniff. 

"So-rry," Cat'ra cried, trying desperately to stop the tears, "I'm sor-ry I-I scared y-ou." She whipped her eyes. "I just- Adora wanted a Cliff Hound a-and I w-anted to g-get one for her." 

At those tears alone C'yra felt herself crumble. Pained pulsed at her heart for a moment. "I- Cat." Slowly as to not startle her daughter, C'yra pulled her kitten into a gentle yet firm hug, refusing to let her go for even a second as the smaller magicat clutched at her tunic. 

"I'm sor-ry," Cat'ra hiccuped. 

"Shhh, it's okay," the queen rocked on the balls of her feet. "I didn't mean to get upset, little one. I was just...really really scared," she ran her fingers through her hair soothingly. 

The kitten bared her nose deeper into the crook of her mother's neck, her sobs dying down slightly but she refused to let go. 

C'yra felt Cat'ra's claws sink into her lower collarbone but the queen hardly flinched at all. She pulled her in tighter. She'd never ever let go of her baby girl, not even if half the world tried to pry her from her paws.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! And requests are still open btw!!!!! 
> 
> Razz will be making an appearance soon too! 
> 
> Also, I hope you guys have fire extinguishers ready cause you going to need them!


	12. Like Mother, Like Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat'ra and C'yra share far more then just looks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly needed some family cuteness or else I was gonna die.

Long after they had found their children, C'yra and Cat'ra refused to let go of each other. Tucked close under her mother's chin, Cat'ra listened to C'yra's steady heartbeat. 

She hadn't lifted her head since the adults had found them but she couldn't stand the thought of leaving her mother's warmth. 

"I think we're going to head home early." C'yra slowly ran her fingers along Cat'ra's thick mane. 

Micah nodded, sighing heavily as he rubbed Adora's back. "I think we'll be doing the same." Adora had been unusually quiet but her gaze would flicker to Cat'ra every now and then. 

Angella stood beside him. She held his hand tightly while carrying Glimmer on her hip. The glittery princess looked worried. Most likely scared of getting grounded, C'yra guessed. 

"I'll see you in the morning," C'yra sighed, her ears dropping further. She shared a brief hug with the couple before taking her leave, Ly'ra following closely behind her. 

The older magicats tail practically dragged on the ground as she walked. Seeing her youngest cry...it physically pained to a point where her own heart pulsed with agony and sorrow. 

"Mom?" Ly'ra hesitated her tail curling and uncurling near her feet. 

"Mmmh?" 

"I'm going to get Mac'ar, I'll meet you at your tent?" Ly'ra paused, her mother following suit as she turned to her eldest. 

C'yra's ears remained droppy, the right flickering just slightly as her tail lifted a little higher. Displaying a small, weak smile, the queen of Halfmoon nodded. "Don't run at a snail's pace okay?" Her voice didn't waver but her eyes trembled with an underlying fear that she couldn't control. 

Ly'ra seemed to catch it however as she shared a reassuring smile with her, pulling her into a tight hug and turned to retrieve her studious brother.   
C'yra continued her trek back to their campsite. 

"Momma?" Cat'ra's small voice piped up when Ly'ra was out of earshot. 

Ears perked, C'yra smiled down at her kit and pecked her on the forehead. "Yes, Kitten?" 

Cat'ra looked up at her with big concerned eyes. The sunset shimmered in her blue eye and enhanced the color of her yellow one, making her almost seem like a child of the unworldly. 

"Are you okay, Momma?" 

The queen gaped for a moment, shocked by the sudden question but quickly masked it with a confident smile. "Of course I am, little one, why wouldn't I be?" 

"Your eyes," she replied simply, her own irises boring into C'yra's like a sunbeam through a window. Her mother's grip unconsciously tightened around her. 

"What about them?" 

"They look...scared." Cat'ra glanced between her irises, her lip quivering before she nuzzled under her Mother's chin and purred as loudly as her small body could allow her. 

The older magicat froze. Her daughter's purrs were so light and quiet yet it had the strength to calm all her worries in one swift blow. Wrapping both her arms around her kit, barring her nose in her hair, C'yra took a moment to just hold and bask in the presence of her youngest. 

Her own pur erupted from her chest, so loud and so strong her whole body practically vibrated. 

The pair shared a silent moment between them. Slowly, their smiles returned and the tightness in their chests loosened into a warm, buzzing sensation. 

"I love you, Momma." 

The queen grinned. "Yeah?" 

Cat'ra nodded and looked up at the queen, her tail brushing along her mother's arm. 

"Well, you know what?" 

"What?" Her kits ears pricked forward, head tilting to the right curiously. 

"Tickle attack!"

Suddenly, C'yra lifted Cat'ra and blew a raspberry on her furry tummy. The little girl exploded into a surprised sequel followed by a loud, cackling giggle as she wiggled against the attack. 

"Momma! Mom! Stop!" Her little legs kicked and her tail thrashed but C'yra refused to let her go. 

Holding her with one arm, the older magicat tickled her daughter's side and tummy before blowing another raspberry. "Never!" 

"Momma! Please!" Cat'ra tried jumping out of her hold but C'yra wouldn't relent. 

Stopping her tickling attack, the queen took Cat'ra with both paws and threw her up into the air, laughing along as she squealed in joy. 

"Higher! Higher!" 

Her mother caught her effortlessly and threw up again, this time higher just as her little girl had requested. The kitten flayed her arms about, wiggling in mid-air before being caught again. 

They laughed long and hard together. C'yra held Cat'ra in front of her and pressed her forehead against the giggling girls'. She affectionately bumped their noses. "I love you too, Cat'ra and I always will." 

The kitten gave her mother a sloppy kiss on the cheek which C'yra returned. After C'yra placed Cat'ra on her shoulders and hopped every second step as she walked through the camp toward her tent. 

They waved at passersby and returned respectful bows here and there. Two minutes later, they arrived at the Queen's tent which was only a few sizes bigger than the rest. 

C'yra bent her knees as she walked through the flap of the tent past the guards, making sure Cat'ra wouldn't bp her head and helped her down. Setting her on the bed, she addressed one of her Queen's Guard. "Nicki, please prepare a bath for my daughter and me, and bring us some snacks too. Enough for all my children as well as myself," she added. 

The young, dappled magicat saluted a little too seriously then scampered off to the handmaids and chief. 

The queen returned her attention to Cat'ra who was currently jumping on her bed. C'yra chuckled at the sight. "You wanna have a bath, little one?"  
As expected Cat'ra immediately froze in her joyful bouncing and got ready to bolt. 

C'yra got ready to catch her. Eyes trained on her kit, her knees bent a bit and her arms flexed out. Her tail, just like her daughters, swayed very slowly. 

"Cat'ra..." the older magicat warned but the kitten stuck her tongue out, nose scrunched and eyes shut. At that, C'yra pounced, narrowly missing Cat'ra. 

The princess jumped over her head and ran down her back, then out the tent. C'yra twisted her body and, using her feet, she propelled off the bed to speed after her wayward little girl. 

"Cat'ra!" 

She zoomed out the tent, nearly crashing into Ly'ra and Mac'ar who was holding down a wiggling ball of fur. 

"Ly'ra! Let me go!" 

The older princess shook her head with a grin. "Nope," she poped the 'p', "sorry, Cat, but you need a bath." 

At the mention of the horrible tub filled with water, Mac'ar visibly flinched and released his little sister. "Mac'ar!" Ly'ra snarled in dramatic betrayal but the black magicat ignored her. Taking a step back he 'accidentally' collided his shoulder into hers, sending them tumbling onto the floor in a heap and effectively released the struggling kitten. 

Cat'ra laughed. The sound so loud and joyful it echoed throughout the entire camp. "Catch me if you can, Losers!" 

C'yra mocked a gasp. "My own children! Betrayed by my own children!" 

"Hey!" Ly'ra huffed, her tail thrashing playfully. She shared a grin with her mother and turned their attention to a dramatic Mac'ar. 

"Run, Little Cat! I'll distract them!" 

Cat'ra never even looked back as she sprinted past a flurry of tents and other magicats. 

The older siblings faced off. Mac'ar's stance was wide for defense while Ly'ra's was smaller and meant for attack. C'yra placed a paw on Ly'ra's shoulder. "We shall pay back such a betrayal, Son." 

"Bring it," Mac'ar smirked, something rare, as his voice was low and challenging. 

Ly'ra's grin widened. Snapping her paws, her fists became engulfed in a beautiful blue flame. "You sure you wanna do this, little brother?" 

The black magicats tail flickered this way and that. Brows creasing he drew his shoulders back to straighten his spine and orange, almost golden fire raised up his forearms and paws. "Maybe you should be asking yourself that question, Princess." 

Unbeknownst to the siblings, their little sister was hiding under a table not too far away from them. Her jaw was slightly dropped. She had only seen her family's magic a handful of times, and every time it always took her breath away. 

She watched Ly'ra lunge, punching left and the right, followed by another left. Mac'ar easily dodged the attacks, tail whipping.

"That all you got?" 

Ly'ra's ears pinned back. "Oh, I'm just getting started, Book Boy." Jumping forward, she went for a right punch but came up with a left uppercut. Mac'ar caught both fists and their magic intertwined, sparking and turning into an odd shade of green. 

Using her bare feet, Ly'ra tried sweeping his feet out from under him. Mac'ar foresaw the attack and released her right fist to grasp her shoulder and flipped over her. Still holding her left hand, the prince pulled it slightly past his shoulder and hooked his other arm through her right.

Ly'ra couldn't move. 

"Someone's gotten slow." Ly'ra could practically feel her little brother's smirk. His ears were pinned forward and his chin was tipped up no doubt too. 

"And someone's about to have my foot shoved up his ass." 

"Oh? Who?" He mocked.

Ly'ra growled, thrashing her arms against his hold but he held firm. "Who the hell taught you this!" She screamed, struggling still. 

Mac'ar laughed, his tail purposely smacking her in the face. 

Cat'ra stifled her own laughter. It astonished her how the black magicat disarmed her sister so easily. No one had ever been able to do that besides their mother. And Cat'ra would know since she'd seen Ly'ra practice and beat their whole guard. 

"Mac'ar! Let me go!" 

She continued to watch them, focus so completely set on them that she didn't notice C'yra sneaking behind her. 

"BA!" 

"Ahhh!" 

C'yra plucked Cat'ra from under the table. The kitten squeaked, arms flying above her head as she struggled. "Mom! No!" 

"Mom, yes!" The queen cackled, rushing back into the tent before Cat'ra managed to escape again. 

Ly'ra and Mac'ar fought for a moment longer. Mac'ar quickly releasing his sister and bounced out of the way, and out of her reach as she chased after him. 

"Mac'ar, get back here! You need a bath too!" 

"Leave me alone, you monster!" 

"Stop fighting it!" 

"Mom!" 

C'yra wrestled her kitten out of her clothes, keeping a gentle yet firm hold on the scruff of her neck. "Cat'ra!" 

"No!" Cat'ra shrieked, laughing still even though she was about to have a bath which was prepared and ready for both of them. 

"I'm bathing with you! They even put some toys in there for you!" The queen insisted. Cat'ra stopped her struggling for a moment, head rearing up as she tried to look into the tub. 

And, floating in the water, was an assortment of different toys. From rubber ducks to small wooden boats. 

Smiling triumphantly, C'yra quickly got undressed and picked up her kit. Holding her daughter, they slowly descended into the hot water. Cat'ra's claws sunk into her mother's arms as the water wrapped them like a blanket

"I got you," soothed C'yra. She ran her paw through Cat'ra's mane to help calm her nerves. 

*_*_*_*

Eventually, the tension in Cat'ra's shoulders faded away. They even played a game involving pirate ducks and sunken tressure while C'yra washed Cat'ra, the kitten too distracted to even notice. 

Dressed in comfortable clothes, the pair settled in C'yra's queen-sized bed. The sky had long since descended into moonlit darkness. Only one candle remained lit, perched on C'yra's bedside table. 

Cat'ra snuggled close. Head tucked under C'yra's chin, she pressed her ear to her mother's chest. The steady beat of her heart soothed Cat'ra like nothing else as the queen ran her fingers through her hair. 

"Hey, Momma?" 

"Yes, Cat?" 

"Can you tell me a story?" 

C'yra contemplated the request, humming in thought. "What kind of story?" 

"Mmmh," her tail swiped along the bed, "what's your favorite story?" She looked up with warm and honest curiosity. It made C'yra's heart melt at the sight. 

"I have so many favorites, little one. I've heard almost all the tales, of knights and dragons, wolves and Kings, and even the legendary She-ra." She kissed her daughter on the forehead. 

"She-ra?" The kitten asked, head tilting. 

The queen nodded. "Yep. And do you know who was the first to discover her?" Cat'ra shook her head. "Well, our ancestor, Calico the Many, was the first princess to welcome She-ra." 

"The funny-looking one?" Cat'ra asked, vaguely remembering her lesson about her family tree and a painting of an oddly colored magicat on one of their tampastries.

"Yes dear," the queen laughed, "the funny looking one. Now, it is said that Calico had been a friend of She-ra." 

"But why do we call them Calico the Many? Was there more than one Calico? Were there a hundred copies of her?" 

"No, little one. Calico had done many a great deal in their lifetime. They built half our kingdom with only a quarter of our people, a hammer and their own paws, sailed a ship and became a pirate, climbed mountains, and made friends everywhere they went. There's even a small tale of them finding lost treasure." 

"Wow," Cat'ra gaped, "but weren't they scared of the water?" 

C'yra shook her head. Twirling a lock of Cat'ra's mane between her fingers, she replied with a smile, "As a child, it is said they feared the Wild Waters but over time Calico moved past those fears with the help of King John of Salineas." 

Cat'ra thought over this new information. Brows creased, she hummed just like her mother does when she considers something. "Do you think King John can help me?" 

The queen chuckled and shook her head. "I'm afraid John isn't alive anymore, little one but we could ask Mercia? He's the current King of Salineas." 

Cat'ra nodded her head enthusiastically, "Please, Momma!" The kitten asked, her eyes droppy as she smiled. 

"I'll send him a letter tomorrow, okay?" Brushing Cat'ra's mane back with her claws, C'yra pecked her one more time on the cheek and hugged her closer. "But now it's time for bed." Drawing small patterns along the kittens back, the queen listened as her kits breathing slowed and her body become slack. 

She muttered an 'I love you' before joining her daughter in the realm of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked it! I loved writing this chapter! And there will be mentions of 'Friends of Mara' so be prepared. 
> 
> Ask questions or send requests!!!!!!


	13. I Can Marry My Best Friend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora decides to give Cat'ra some flowers as an apology for getting her in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm sorry for not updating again but my boyfriend came for a visit and I realized I'm not only Bi but I'm also poly so now I also have a gf so life has been busy and I'm so sorry

Adora watched as C'yra and Ly'ra left, taking a sniffing Cat'ra with them. The blonde couldn't help but feel the urge to cry, after all, she was the reason her best friend was sad in the first place. 

Guilt gripped her like a snake. She clutched her shirt and nuzzled Micah's shoulder. Brows scrunched and lips turned into a somber frown, Adora decided that tomorrow she'd make it up to her friend.

Maybe bring her flowers? That's what her dad did when he upset her mom. 

"Bow, is it?" her father's voice interrupted her thoughts, "Thank you for helping my daughters home." He bowed, the archer flushing under the king's praise as he scratched his cheek and coughed to clear his throat. 

"Yes, thank you, Bow. We appreciate your help." Angella agreed, gently running her fingers through Glimmer's hair. 

"Of course, your majesty." He shared a smile with the royal couple. 

*_*_*_*

After an early dinner and a quick bath, Micah and Angella helped their daughters to bed. Micah took charge of tucking each of them in before pecking them on the head with Angella mirroring the action after hugging them. 

"Mom, are we grounded?" Glimmer murmured, blanket clutched under her chin. 

The queen sat on the edge of her bed, humming as she thought over her daughter's question. "What do you think, dear? Are the girls grounded?" She asked her husband with a smile. 

Micah tapped his chin in thought, "Mmmh, I'd say..." Glimmer shook her head, trying to do so discreetly without her mother seeing but Angella could still see from the corner of her eye, "no-," his daughter whooped, "but! No dessert for a week." 

"Aww! What? Dad, no!" Glimmer exclaimed, bolting up from her bed to cross her arms in disproval. 

"Dad, yes," Micah replied. He took a seat on Adora's bed, ruffling her blonde locks when he noticed the focused look on her face. 

"Huh?" 

The king smiled, "Something on your mind, kido?" 

The little girl contemplated the question, seemingly decided if she should share her thoughts with her father. Sitting up, she clutched her horse plush her mother had gotten her close to her chest and glanced at the man every second or so. 

"Can I give Cat'ra flowers?" 

Micah and Angella shared a look. 

"Is there any particular reason, Honey?" Asked Angella. 

Adora opened her mouth to reply when Glimmer let out a dramatic gasp, interrupting. She gaged. Sticking her tongue out in disgust she made a sound of protest. "Adora likes Cat'ra! Eww!!!" Her sister hardly registered Glimmer's words, not realizing their true meaning. 

"She's my best friend, why wouldn't I like her?" Her head titled slightly. She eyed Glimmer with innocent confusion that made her parents want to melt over. 

"No!" Glimmer shook her head, slamming a fist on her mattress, "you like, like her! Like you wanna marry her!" The little princess shuddered at the word 'marry' and wrapped herself up in her purple blanket as if it would protect her. 

Adora still seemed confused. Micah and Angella almost laughing at their exchange and their daughter's obliviousness. 

"I can marry my best friend?" 

Glimmer wanted to rip her hair out. Kicking her legs and slamming her fists in a burst of frustration, she fell back onto the bed, limp and irritated. "Never mind," she muttered. Angella patted her leg in a sign of sympathy. 

Micah let out a laugh at the question, his wife giggling behind a hand. "Well I married mine, so who's to say you can't marry your best friend?" Angella added. 

The little blonde perked at the news. "You married your best friend?" Her mother nodded, Glimmer also looking at her with questions in her eyes. 

"I did," she locked eyes with her husband, the pair sharing a smile with a loving and enduring look that made the girls smile too. "Your father and I were friends then best friends and then husband, and wife." 

"Like me and Cat'ra?" Angella nodded. Adora hummed. Looking down at her dark blue blanket, the cogs in her head began turning as she thought over an idea. She looked up again, "So can I marry Cat'ra tomorrow?" 

"WHAT!" her sister shouted. "YOU CAN'T MARRY HER!" She screamed, her family flinching at the volume but Adora was quick to retaliate, her back straight and chest puffed. 

"Why not."

"Because then she would be my sister!" 

Adora's nose scrunched. "No, she wouldn't." 

"Yes, she would!" The glittery princess looked as if she wanted to start a war. Her face was blood red and her arms were raised above her head. 

"She would," Micah interrupted before Glimmer pounced, "she'd be Glimmer's sister-in-law." He stated. 

Adora responded with a simple 'oh' and wiggled her way back under her blanket to snuggled her stuffed toy. "But can I marry her?" 

"Maybe not tomorrow, you two are still too young," Angella tried to explain. Her daughter nodded her head. Glimmer grinned, proud of her triumph over this battle and that she wouldn't be related to the irritating magicat but she sagged at Adora's next question. 

"So when can I marry her?" 

The king and queen shared another look, communicating without words as their expressions changed from questioning, to contemplative and then determined. "When your eighteen." 

The blonde wiggled her hands-free and began counting. She whispered under her breath as she counted each finger before reaching ten and then peered back up at the amused adults. "Ten days?" 

Micah shook his head. "Ten years actually but you'll see, that time will fly so fast you'll hardly register it. But tomorrow we can go pick flowers for her before she comes." 

The princess pouted but nodded in understanding. Tucking her hands back under the bedding, she let out a loud yawn. Glimmer sighed in relief before belting out her own sign of tiredness. She scrunched her brow and thought of finding a way to stop this proposal from ever happening. 

"Time for bed." 

They tucked their children in for a second time, exchanging loving kisses and goodnights. Micah opened the door for his wife and closed his behind them, the couple slowly making their way back to their room. 

"So," Angella started. Micah sighed and shook his head, "Our daughter might marry a mini C'yra." The king groaned. 

"I can already feel a headache coming." 

The queen chuckled. "Oh, I can see it now. Cat'ra and Adora standing at the alter, all smiles and loving looks. You'll walk Adora down the aisle and C'yra will find some manner of way to trip you," Angella beamed at the thought, "and you two will forever remain bound by law. If anyone should read about our rein, they'll see C'yra's name next to yours-"

"Adora will never be allowed to marry and this shall become law!" 

Angella laughed. When she saw her husband's sour scowl, she doubled over, stomach clenching as she laughed louder and gained the attention of passing guards. Micah shuddered at the thought of being connected to the overbearing magicat, his worst fears coming true. 

When they finally made it back to their room, they retired to the balcony. Angella had settled into a hearty chuckle, shaking her head every so often when she thought back on her husband's face. 

A peaceful silence wrapped around them as Angella took in the evening breeze and Micah sipped at his drink.

"LY'RA NO!" 

Looking over the balcony the couple could faintly make out Ly'ra grabbing her brother by his shirt and throwing him into a nearby river. The magicat twisted mid-air, arms stretched above his head and tail primed before he submerged. 

"COLD!" he howled when he emerged. Wrestling against the shallow waters he tried to race back to dry land while his sister fell to the ground in a fit of uncontrollable laughter. Her cheeks were drowned in tears of joy and her stomach ached. "FUCK YOU, LY'RA!" 

"Mac'ar Joseph Moon, watch your tongue, or else I'll wash it out with soap!" A nearby guard threatened, most likely the captain who had trained the pair. 

Micah chuckled, "They are definitely their mother's children." 

"Oh yes, the nasty sailor's mouth and sense for trouble says it all." 

The king hummed, taking a seat as his wife joined them. Interlocking their hands, Micah kissed the back of Angella's hand. "Speaking of Joseph, does C'yra still keep in touch with him?" He raised a brow, holding his wife's hand just above his heart. 

Angella nodded. "She does. Sends him a letter every week with updates, I believe. Why do you ask, my dear?" She leaned her head on his shoulder and breathed in his warm scent of rain and magic. 

"Just wondering. He's a good man from what I can recall." 

"Yes he is," she sighed with content, "I wonder if he'll ever want to meet them?" She thought allowed. She felt Micah nod. 

"C'yra did say he was welcome too, after all, they are his children too but he can be a bit..." 

"Awkward?" 

The king agreed, remembering how nervous the young magicat had been around them. He would always fidget and twirl a pencil between his paws. Especially in the presence of C'yra. But he was the best candidate and seemed a good man when he and his wife had met him. "Maybe when he is ready he will." 

*_*_*_*

Morning arrived, the sun hardly beginning to rise over the horizon when Adora eagerly knocked on her parent's door. Glimmer laid slump against the wall beside her, a yawning fit as she struggled to keep her eyes open. 

Angella was the one to answer the door. Already dressed and ready for the day, she warmly greeted her children. "Good morning, girls." Adora hugged her mother's legs while Glimmer muttered a faint 'good morning' before yawning again. Smiling enduringly, Angella stepped aside to allow them entry. 

Adora beamed. Bouncing on her heels, she sprinted for her parents' bed where Micah still remained slumbering, head nestled under a pillow and blankets askew. 

Pouncing onto the bed, the energetic blonde jumped on her father with a loud oomph. The king groaned as he hardly registered his daughter. 

Angella shook her head and swept Glimmer up from the floor. Cradling the sparkling princess close, Angella made her way to her bed. Adora practically vibrated in place.  
"Dad!" She shouted, her father groaning a second time, "Wake up, Dad! We need to go get some flowers before Cat'ra gets here!" The blonde announced. 

"Angie...save me..."

The queen huffed amusedly. "Adora, Honey get off your father before you break him." The blonde moaned, head tilting back as she made a sound of protest. "Adora..." The princess relented and got off Micah's back. 

Angella pulled back the covers and laid Glimmer next to her father. The glittery princess instantly snuggled into her father's side, Micah wrapping a protective arm around her. The king yawned, his body curling around Glimmers. Angella smiled and tucked them both in. 

"Thanks, Honey...." Micah barely managed before falling asleep again. 

The queen turned her attention to Adora, pressing her forefinger against her lips in a gesture to remain silent and then headed towards the door, motioning for Adora to follow. 

"But, Mom-" 

"Leave them to sleep, Adora, I'll help you pick flowers for Cat'ra." 

The blonde perked. With a grin, she ran out of the room and down the hall, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Hurry up, Mom!" Adora hopped in place, her mother quietly closing the door behind her. 

Angella raised a brow at her impatient daughter and purposely began to walk slower. 

"Mom!" The princess groaned. With a look of determination, Adora marched up to her mother and pushed her from behind her legs but Angella remained firm in her pace, laughing at her daughter's effort. 

"Adora!" Angella ignored the guards giving them odd looks, "We'll be there in a moment," the girl wouldn't relent, however, and kept pushing. 

"But Cat'ra might show up any minute!" 

The queen rolled her eyes. She highly doubted neither C'yra nor Cat'ra would be up at this hour and probably won't be up for at least another two hours, especially considering yesterday's events. But Angella decided to humor her daughter and dramatically picked up the pace. 

With a look of mock worry, Angella squared her shoulders and spoke with conviction. "You're absolutely right, Adora. We must find the perfect flowers if Cat'ra is to marry you one day."

Adora sighed in relief, happy that her mother understood the gravity of the situation. With a new sense of determination, the blonde picked up her pace to keep up with her mother until they reached the garden.  
Together they surveyed the area. Adora tapped at her chin as she studied each and every flower with Angella glancing at her. 

Some of the flowers were too bright in Adora's opinion. The blonde vaguely remembered how Cat'ra complained that the yellow ones and the pinks hurt her eyes and that one orange ones smelled too 'flowery'. 

However, on the other side of the garden, Adora could make out blue and red ones. Curiously she went up to the plants to study them more closely and give them a smell test. Her mother followed closely behind her. 

She looked at the blue ones first. She was careful not to touch them as she sniffed it. The color wasn't too bright and they had a heavenly scent. 

"Those are violets, dear." 

"Violets? But aren't they supposed to be purple?" Adora quirked a brow. 

Angella shook her head. "Do you know what they mean?" She kneeled beside her daughter, Adora looking at her with wide eyes. 

"Flowers can mean something?" She inspected the oddly named plant more closely, half expecting to find a word hidden somewhere on the petals. 

"They can, yes," Angella plucked one, holding it out to the blonde who gingerly took it between her small fingers, "this one means quite a few things actually. Loyalty, devotion, and faithfulness." 

Adora only knew what one of those words meant but decided she would always stand by Cat'ra no matter what. After all, that's what friends do, right? "Can I take a few more?" Her mother nodded and Adora took another three to bunch in her hands. 

After the princess approached the red ones. 

"What are these called, Mom?" 

"Tulips." 

Adora hummed in acknowledgment. Leaning close she took a whiff of the dark red color and was pleased to find another lovely scent, though a little bit stronger than the violets. "Do they mean something?" 

"Mmh, let me think," the queen touched the delicate petals, trying to remember their meaning, "a declaration of love." 

"Oh and that white one?" Adora pointed to a lily. 

"Innocence. Maybe take two of those and one of the tulips." 

Adora did as she was instructed, adding the new colors to her blue bunch. She grinned at how the colors glowed under the sun. She was sure Cat'ra would like it or at least she hoped. 

Suddenly, the blonde's stomach grumbled. "Hey, Mom?" Angella hummed with amusement, "can we go get breakfast?" 

"Of course, Dear." 

*_*_*_*

Adora and Angella were seated by the dining table when Micah and Glimmer finally woke. Angella was enjoying a bowl of fruit and a cup of tea while Adora munched on a plate packed with eggs, bacon, toast along with her own bowl of small fruit. Her bouquet of flowers stood in front of her in a small vase. 

"Good morning, Honey." Angella beamed, her husband smiling as he and Glimmer took their seats. Micah gave her a quick peck on the cheek and waved over one of the servants. 

"Please ask Chief Surgeo if Glimmer and I could have a plate of flapjacks and a cup of coffee for me?" 

The servant nodded and quickly left to relay the message. 

Micah rubbed the sleep from his eyes while Glimmer rested her head on the table. Clearly, both of them were still half asleep. "I wanna go back to bed!" Glimmer groaned voice slightly muffled as she spoke into the table. Her sister giggled and waved a strip of bacon in front of her in sympathy. Glimmer groggily took the meat and slowly chewed. 

Angella offered her husband a cup of tea to which he was grateful. He tentatively took a sip, humming as a warm feeling enclosed his chest. 

"ADORA!!!" Cat'ra came bolting down the hall, running on all fours as she grinned. Behind her, C'yra slandered down the hall, her eyes filled with mischievousness as always. 

Micah and Glimmer groaned at the appearance of the magicats. Slumping forward, they pretended to be dead as C'yra and Cat'ra joined them at the table. 

"Good morning, your majesty." C'yra's tail swayed slowly, ears twitching. 

Angella returned the greeting while Micah waved tiredly, head still planted on the wood of the table. "Good morning, C'yra." 

Cat'ra stood right in between Glimmer and her sister. Glimmer huffed, still chewing on her bacon. Adora quickly swiped the flowers, vase and all, and presented it to the magicat. C'yra raised a brow, glancing between the children and Angella. 

Her childhood friend leaned over, gesturing for her to come closer. C'yra perked her ears as Angella whispered, "Seems my daughter hopes to have your Cat'ra's hand in marriage." 

"Is that so?" Gold eyes trained on the girls, Cat'ra sporting a blush as she excepted the flowers and sputtered a 'thank you'.

"Oh yes and poor Micah looked as though he might have a heart attack at the news." 

C'yra grinned, gaze moving to the king. "I can imagine. His daughter would be a Moon after all and his family would forever be tied to mine if such a matronly occurred." 

Angella chuckled. "Well, I can't deny that I would be happy to officially call you family." 

"Agreed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter! I also have made a tumblr dedicated to this fic if you wanna check it out! Just search for the fic name! 
> 
> You send me requests, your own headcanons or questions! Either on my tumblr (winterstorm15) or here on ao3!


	14. A Mother and Her Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Audrey really wishes she could die fall in a hole and die cause at least her mother couldn't reach her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So one more chapter before their date!

"So is everything ready for tomorrow night?" 

Mac'ar slowly moved his eyes from his book to meet Ly'ra's, the dim light of the library making them glow like candlelight. "Yeah. You'll go through the back entrance of your tent. Above you there's a sturdy enough branch," his tail swayed near his shoulders as he twirled a pencil, "Climb it then, keeping above the ground, head west till you reach Dirt Road. A horse will be hitched near the bushes." 

Ly'ra nodded. Leaning forward with her paws on his temporary desk. She had only one question for him. 

"And if Mom or Nicki come to check on me?" 

Mac'ar anticipated it. "I'll create a sort of double ganger of you. We'll make it look like it's sleeping and if they come to check on you then they'll obviously-" 

"Eeee!" 

Before he could even finish his explanation Ly'ra squealed at the top of her lungs, most likely surprising every person in the room into a jolt, before jumping over the desk to tackle him in a hug. 

"THANK YOU, MACCY!" 

"LY'RA!"

The collapsed in a heap of struggling limbs and choked protests. The chair broke under their shared weight and the sound of splitting wood accompanied their yelps of surprise and groans of the other occupants. 

The old lady at the front desk groaned the loudest, her scowl more fiery then even the Moon family's element. 

The prince thrashed against his sister, her grip like iron. His face blazed red when he registered the use of his old nickname. "Ly'ra get off me!" 

The sand-colored magicat grinned. 

"LY'RA AND MAC'AR MOON!" 

"Oh sh-" Ly'ra scrambled off her brother, grabbing him by his arm and raced out the door. Mac'ar stumbled, caught off guard by the sudden action but booked it out the door when he turned to see Mrs. Walton barreling toward them. 

"Fuck!" 

"GET BACK HERE AND FIX MY CHAIR!" 

They ignored the raging woman, bolting out the library and down the hall. Only when they turned two lefts and three rights did they feel safe enough to stop. 

Doubling over, they gasped for breath. Ly'ra, bent over her knees, coughed out a laugh. She could hardly catch her breath but the airy laughter kept coming. 

Mac'ar joined in. Leaning against the wall, he guffed out a loud laugh. It was squeaky and almost feminine but at that moment he hardly cared enough to feel insecure. 

They shared a moment of nothing but laughter till Mac'ar registered the book clutched to his chest. He suddenly realized that he had been preoccupied with his Ancestry Studies before Ly'ra had interrupted him. Groaning, his brows scrunched in irritation, and in one swift motion, he slammed the book against the back of Ly'ra's head. 

"Ow! What the fu-"

"I was still busy you moron!" 

Ly'ra rolled her eyes. Rubbing her now throbbing skull she apologized, "Sorry." She inspected her paw and visibly flinched. "Shit, I'm bleeding." 

Mac'ar's ears flattened, his stomach churning at the new information. "Are you okay?" With regret suddenly weighing heavily on him he jumped to check her paw, a healing spell already on the tip of his tongue when Ly'ra pulled away and flicked him hard between the eyes. "Ow! What-" 

The sand-colored magicat cackled and bolted down the hall and outside corridors.

Realizing he'd been tricked, Mac'ar growled and launched after his sister. He's paws silently hitting the floor as he gave chase but Ly'ra remained a few paces ahead of him, her paws pounding like hammers along the tile. 

"Catch me if you can, Mac n' Cheese!" 

The prince's nostrils flared. Ears primed and tail curled, he prepared to pounce. Pushing his legs harder Mac'ar, his hind legs stiffening and with a loud roar, he jumped. He grinned when he crashed right on top of his sister. 

"Mac-" Ly'ra tried to scream but the air was knocked out of her. Mac'ar's full weight crashed on top of her so unexpectedly, her body didn't have enough time to register what was happening and the two went spiraling. 

They tumbled down a hill, the open hall looking like nothing but a blur as the span. Rolling and rolling, the slammed into and over each other. 

When they finally came to a stop brother and sister were covered in grass and mud, heaving for breath. 

"Well," Mac'ar croaked, his face planted into the ground as he laid sprawled flat on his stomach, "that hurt." Lifting his head, the prince coughed up a lung full of grass. 

Ly'ra sat up beside him, pulling twigs and stray leaves out of her mane. "It was a lot more fun than your books though." She commented with a grin. 

"I beg to differ." Mac'ar stretched his arms over his head, "You must be getting slower, Ly'ra. You were a lot easier to catch this time around, is age already catching up to you?" His tail flickered, gold eyes watching his agitated sister who paused in cleaning her man to glare at him. 

"You got lucky." 

Mac'ar scoffed. "Sure." He couldn't help but smirk as the fur on his neck cracked with excited electricity. "Bet I could do it again." 

At the challenge, Ly'ra hardened her glare but the telltale of a small smirk played at her lips. "I bet five silvers that you can't." 

The siblings stared at each other, frozen in place as the garden became engulfed with silence. The wind rustled their fur and the trees, the smell of charged magic filling the air. 

Mac'ar was the first to make a move. He pounced for his sister, claws flexed but Ly'ra was quick to dodge him. Her claws dug into the earth, kicking up patches of grass as she bolted. "Missed me!" 

The prince growled at the tant before exploding after her. 

*_*_*_*

"Alaster, Ah'm freakin' the fuck out!"

Alaster, eating an apple, watched as his panicked sister paced in front of him. Her fingers made a tangled mess of her hair and her emerald eyes were as wide as saucers. He took a second bite of the red apple, unaffected by her flustered state. 

"How can Ah perform in front 'a her! What if Ah fuck up! What if Ah trip! Or spill mah drink on her! Or make a complete fool of mahself and she'll never want 'a see me again!" 

Audrey continued to list one hundred and one things that could possibly go wrong tomorrow, each sounding more ridiculous than the last. 

How Audrey thought she might accidentally hit Ly'ra with her guitar, Alaster would never know. 

Alaster took another bite of his apple before chucking it at her head. "Ow!" Audrey clutched her head, grimacing in pain. She glared at her brother but Alsater calmly leaned against the broken fence post he had been trying to repair all morning. "What was that fur!" 

"Fur bein' a useless lesbian," he rolled his eyes like it should have been obvious. "There is no need to panic. We have everythin' set up and we even bought ye new clothes." Picking up the new fencing mesh, he pulled out the wire cutter he had in his pocket. 

"And ye don't have to worry about makin' a fool of yer self. Yer goin' to do it anyway." 

Audrey choked. Brows furrowed and fists clenched, she plucked the shovel at her feet and angrily swiped at him with it. 

Alaster yelped and ducked, narrowly missing the oncoming attack. He childishly stuck his tongue out at her. Audrey mimicked the action before flashing him her middle finger. 

"No thanks but Ah'm sure Ly'ra wouldn't mind." 

The brunette felt her jaw practically fall off at Alaster's suggestion. Clenching her teeth as her grip tightened on the shovel. With a face redder then a tomato she charged at him. "AHHHHH!" 

"Oh fuck!" Alaster barely managed to move out of the way in time as the shovel cut into the ground. "ARE YE MAD!" He screamed. 

Audrey wretched the shovel out of the ground and attempted to swing at him again. 

"MA! SHE'S FINALLY LOST IT!" 

"YER ABOUT TO LOSE A HAND YA PERVERTED MOTHERF-" 

"Audrey Katlin Green put that damn shovel down this instant!" Their mother demanded from the back door of their house. 

The younger woman ignored her mother and took another swing at her brother, and then another and another. Alaster would always dodge. 

"MA!" he pleaded for his mother to rescue him as he turned on his heel and raced toward the house, Audrey chacing him with the shovel reared back. 

*_*_*_*

"Look out!" 

"Ah!" 

"Mangy brats!" 

Ly'ra braced against the wall and used the momentum to propel off it, and over another guard's head. Her tail however hit his helm causing it to cover his eyes and a loud clang sound to ring in his ears. 

"Hey!" 

The princess ignored them, cackling as her brother darted past the disgruntled men and apologized on her behalf. "SORRY! SORRY!" 

They'd been playing this game of cat n' mouse for almost the entire morning. They'd just about run around the whole castle, from the kitchens to even the staff quarters. If their mother hadn't been looking for them before she'd definitely be looking for them now if she caught wind of the chaos they'd been causing. 

And honestly? 

They couldn't care less. 

"Come on, Mac'ar I thought you said you could catch me!" 

Mac'ar felt his teeth grind. He's claws snapped against the tile. Flames licked at his paws and his chest rumbled with a snarl. 

Ly'ra laughed at his anger. He pulled the funniest faces when pissed. Skidding left down a hall, Ly'ra found herself running back into the gardens. She felt heat at her back and knew Mac'ar was catching up. Ignoring the scenery, she pushed her legs harder and leaped over a bush. 

Mac'ar roared, the sound so animalistic, someone might have mistaken it for lion or panther. The sound however did surprise Ly'ra and momentarily caused her to lose balance. 

Mac'ar profited on her mistake and finally managed to tackle her. The found themselves rolling again as they fought to pin each other. Mac'ar, despite being younger, was the tallest of the siblings so he had an advantage but Ly'ra was more practiced in hand to hand. 

Twisting her hips, Ly'ra rotated them but when she made to grab Mac'ar's paws, her brother clutched her shirt and whipped them around. Her eyes widened. She thrashed against his surprisingly strong hold but the black magicat had her beat, his paw held up with a kindling ball of gold flame. 

He grinned at her. "Admit defeat." 

Ly'ra opened her mouth to make a sarcastic comment when the two were suddenly tackled by a small ball of fluff. 

Cat'ra crashed into them with enough force to knock them over and onto their backs. She giggled as she stood over them. "I WIN!" She threw her arms above her head in victory, giggling. Her older siblings shared a look before smirking and pulling the laughing kitten down. 

"TICKLE PILE!" they shouted in union. Together they assaulted their struggling little sister with tickles and raspberries. 

"No!" Cat'ra kicked and squirmed, "stop! No! That tickles!" She cried in protest, laughing at the top of her lungs. When her siblings refused to cease, Cat'ra called for back up, "Mom! Help me!" 

Mac'ar and Ly'ra froze. Their ears perked and tail bristled when they heard a charging of paws. Looking to the left they saw Queen C'yra racing towards them with the evilest smirk they'd ever seen. 

"SCATTER!" 

Brother and sister instantly realized Cat'ra and bolted into separate directions. "COWARDS!" C'yra shouted after them but Mac'ar and Ly'ra hardly heard a thing over their own laughter. 

*_*_*_*

Audrey glared at the cup of tea set before her, Alaster much the same as Amanda, their mother, calmly sipped her own cup. 

"Are old are you two?" She asked. 

Her only son tilted his head. He glanced at Audrey, their eyes meeting for a moment. "Um, twenty-" 

"Lies!" Amanda suddenly shouted, her children flinching, "you two act like nothing more than children! When were you going to tell me about your date!" She stood up so fast, her chair clattered to the floor behind her. 

"Mum-" 

"I'm your mother! I need to meet this girl immediately!" Audrey tried to protest but her mother would have none of it, "No girl is good enough for my daughter until I say so!" The older woman preached, her hands making wild gestures. 

The siblings felt themselves slowly sink into their seats, their mother never faltering in her rant. 

"I swear you two are more like your aunt then I'd ever care to admit!" Amanda was now pacing, her feet stomping, "I have half a mind to beat you and your aunt Kat senseless with your own instruments!" 

"MUM!" 

Amanda banged the table, silencing all protests. "Where is the date." 

"What? Mum no!" 

"Where is your date!" 

Audrey crossed her arms, looking away from her mother's intimating gaze. She refused to answer. She knew her mother would show up and confront Ly'ra, and most likely scare her away before the date even started. She'd take this to her grav-" 

"Tryson's." Her brother answered simply. 

Audrey gasped. Slamming her fists on the table, she glared at her brother. "Traitor!" 

"Ah'm not having a guitar shoved up mah arse!"

Audrey glowered. She knew her mother wasn't bluffing but still. She only had one shot to make a good impression on a first date and her mother might just ruin it. 

Amanda nodded, pleased with her son. "Thank you, Son. Now I best set out some nice clothes for tomorrow evening." And with that their mother disappeared upstairs and Ly'ra face planted on the table. 

"Ah'm gonna die alone." 

"No, ya won't! You'll have me!" 

Audrey let out the longest, loudest groan of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need song ideas for Audrey's gig or else I'm just gonna fall in a hole and die. 
> 
> Check out my Tumblr and reblog the link to my fic, please! 
> 
> And comment or leave kudos so I have the will to live!!!!


	15. Family Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Alan and Cat'ra family makes the best company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So holy shit am I tired. Exercise and weight training is killing me guys. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter! I wanted to show some insight into Audrey's parent's relationship. To me, Alan is like this big dude with a heart twice his size and Amanda is the protective momma bear.

Alan didn't expect much when he came home that evening. He expected his wife, Amanda, to already be placing dinner on the table with Audrey setting the plates and utensils, and for Alaster to be helping their mother while also stealing a bite or two. 

He'd greet them all with a kiss and a hug before sitting down for dinner, the atmosphere filled with laughter and jokes, as it always it. He'd listen tentatively to his only daughter go on and on about one thing or another and Alaster would comment here and there, causing the two to either argue or laugh. 

A perfect way to unwind in his opinion. 

But what he didn't expect-

"MA, NO!" 

"HAHAHAHAHA!" 

"SHUT UP, ALASTER! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" 

The bear of a man instantly turned on his heel, deciding to flee. "Alan! Tell your daughter to sit still before she ruins my hard work!" Alan sighed but nonetheless lumbered his way down the hall and into the living room. 

"DA! HELP!" 

When he rounded the corner, Alan pinched the bridge of his nose. The sight before him made the old man want to duck and hide. 

His daughter was being held down by his wife, Amanda wrestling with Audrey's foot, trying and failing to paint her toenails with blood-red nail polish. Alaster laid sprawled on the floor, almost laughing his head off as Audrey gripped the arm of the couch and tried to pull away from her determined mother. 

"Da! Help! Please!" 

Alan opened his mouth to respond but Amanda beat him to it. "Don't you dare mutter a word Alan Peter Green!" Amanda waved the small brush around, her grip still tight on her squirming daughter. 

"Your daughter has a date tomorrow night!" Amanda glared, "and she didn't think to tell us!" 

Audrey tried wiggling her foot. Twisting her body, she tried prying her leg but Amanda had a grip like iron. "Because Ah knew this would happen!" 

Alan awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. Glancing between the women, he shrugged his large shoulders, "The lass is twenty-two, dear. She's old enough to go on dates without tellin'-" 

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Alan! This is our baby girl! No one should be allowed to date our daughter until they ask for our blessing!"

Alan winced at the volume of his wife's voice. Instinctively he took a step back and raised his hands in surrender. 

"Ma, Ly'ra isn't goin' to kidnap me! It's just dinner!" 

Alaster shot up from the floor to wag a finger in front of her flustered face. "Nah, ye heard what Ma said, not until she gets her blessing!" 

Audrey snapped at his finger, teeth clicking. "Then she can ask tomorrow night but only if she wants to!" The brunette turned to stare at Amanda, both women glaring, "but that doesn't mean ya have to jump her in the middle of it and interrogate her!" 

Alan nodded. "Well y'know, Amy, ye and Ah have date night tomorrow," Taking off his worn-out green ivy cap, Alan smiled, "so why don't ye and Ah go to out and leave Aundrey to her date?" He approached her and took her hand. 

Gently he pulled Amanda to her feet, spinning her slowly. He began to hum. His voice was deep, and far more gruff than that of his son but when he hummed it was warm, almost like a melody. 

Amanda melted in his arms as they slow danced. She began to hum along with him as he swayed, his large hands gently resting on his wife's hips. When she rested her head on his chest, Alan looked up at his children and motioned with his eyes for them to run. 

Silent but quick, they scampered out the room. 

"Don't think I didn't see that, Al." 

The man chuckled. "Aye, Ah don't, but the lass deserves to find her own love, mah dear." 

"I know," the woman sighed, "I just don't want her to get hurt." 

Alan spun her again, his steps light despite his size. "Aye..." he sighed, "yet it's part of life. Ye been through it, Ah've been through it, even yer sister's been through it." They stepped around the furniture and more toward the center of the room. 

Amanda took a deep breath before releasing it. She didn't respond as she and her husband continued to dance. She knew Alan was right, he almost always. 

When Alan dipped her at the end of their dance, Amanda knew she could only hope that tomorrow evening her daughter would return joyful and full of life instead of balling. 

*_*_*_*

Cat'ra munched on a piece of steak which her mother had helped cut for her. Tapping her little paws along the table, she hummed her own song, her butt wiggling in a sort of dance. 

Dinner was peaceful tonight. Her mother and sister weren't bickering like yesterday and seemed a lot calmer as they ate their own food. Mac'ar was speaking with her uncle Micah about some book again while Angella offered her own opinion here and there. 

Adora, the name made the magicat smile, was sitting beside her, holding her hand. They had been holding hands most of the day actually, beaming every time they made eye contact. 

Unfortunately, Glimmer was seated on the other side of the princess but wasn't grumpy or picking at her food. The glittery princess was actually telling her about the time Adora fell into the fountain trying to balance on the rail, the blonde flushing red as she muttered for her sister to shut up. 

"She looked like a wet dog!" Cat'ra and Glimmer laughed, Adora, crossing her arms, consequently letting go of the magicats hand. 

"Ly'ra says Mac'ar looks like a drowned rat when he gets into the water!" 

Adora and Glimmer giggled at the statement, their parents straining to not join them. 

The black magicat turned his gaze to Ly'ra who almost fell out her chair laughing. C'yra laughed behind a paw, struggling to not spite out her dinner with her own laugh. Mac'ar glared at them and shoved a fork full of mashed potatoes into his mouth. 

"And Ly'ra sounds like a dying chainsaw when she snores." 

"I DO NOT SNORE!" The sand-colored magicat said a little too quickly. Her tail bristled and her ears pinned back, her lips curled into a snarl. 

Mac'ar scoffed. "Very convincing." Rolling his eyes, he ate the last of his sweet carrots. 

C'yra snorted, flashing her teeth in a grin. "Ly'ra, honey I can hear you snore from my tent." She glanced at her fuming daughter from the corner of her eye. 

Cat'ra watched her family with a beaming, bright smile. She bumped her feet under the table, chomping on another piece of steak. 

Adora poked her knee, trying to get her attention. The magicat looked at her. The blonde merely held out her hand and Cat'ra happily took it and swung their hands in time with her legs. 

Not long after everyone finished their dinner. Some staff came and retrieved their plates. 

Together they all retreated to the library, Micah asking one of the retreating staff to bring over some hot chocolate. 

Glimmer, Adora, and Cat'ra bolted down the hall in front of the parents, shoving and pushing each other as they giggled. "You can't catch me! You can't catch me!" Cat'ra announced. Her feet lightly tapped on the tile, her steps as quiet as a mouse. 

"Yes, we can!" Adora and Glimmer boomed. Their steps echoed throughout the hall, the magicat families ears twitching at the sound. 

Adora picked up the pace. She tailed right behind the magicat, her friend's tail swishing under her nose. She heard Cat'ra laugh, her one yellow eye glancing back at her as they ran. 

The blonde laughed alongside her but curled her back and furrowed her brows. Glimmer was right behind them when Adora leaped and attempted to tackle her best friend. 

Cat'ra yelped, Adora's body crashing into her from behind. 

"Got ya!" The blonde beamed before getting off Cat'ra. The kitten huffed. Pushing up on all fours, she tried forcing Adora off her back. 

"Get. Off. Me!" 

"Nope!" Adora popped her nose and laid limp, the magicat yelping a second time. 

"DOG PILE!" 

"W-WHAT!? NO!" Cat'ra's voice squeaked. She thrashed under Adora, desperately trying to break free as Glimmer jumped on top of the pair. 

"OOF!" The girls groaned as Glimmer fell on top, forming a pile of waving limbs and wailing children. 

"Mommmm!" Shouted Cat'ra, her tail bristled as she hissed and clawed, "Help!" Wrenching her body this way and that, Adora and Glimmer laughed as they teetered left and then right. 

Angella shook her head, pinching the bridge of her nose. "You three are worse than boys." She sighed with amusement. 

"To be fair they are our kids," Micah pointed out, motioning between himself and C'yra who happily agreed with a nod. 

"Unfortunately." 

"Hey!" The pair protested yet Angella merely rolled her eyes and picked Glimmer up to rest her on her hip. Pecking her on the cheek, the princess giggled from the affection. 

Cat'ra finally managed to get out from under Adora and leap for her mother's arms. C'yra happily caught her daughter and peppered her face with kisses. 

The blonde huffed, crossing her arms inevitably. "But we were playinggggggg!" She moaned. Adora kicked her legs and fell on her back to glare at the roof. "You guys suck." 

"I hope that doesn't include your father." Micah loomed over her with a dashing grin. The blonde immediately smiled and held her arms out to the kind. Micah plucked her from the floor and threw her into the air once before clutching her into a tight hug. 

They spent the rest of the evening sipping hot chocolate and telling stories, whether they were old or recent. The magicat family lay curled in front of the fire, snuggled in a cuddle pile while the Brightmoon family curled on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked the family fluff! 
> 
> Please comment or leave kudos! 
> 
> Comments and kudos reignite my will to live!!!!!!!!!!!


	16. Nervously Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey is a gay disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter was meant to be a lot longer but I cut my finger cooking. It's deep and I'm a bit worried I might need stitches...but I bandaged up and cleaned it so I could write.
> 
> So when I say I poured my blood, sweat, and tears into this I mean it.

Audrey studied her reflection, emerald eyes trailing her body with a sense of judgment and doubt. Her fingers traced the golden embroidery lining her black vest.   
Her white button-up neatly tucked in her black pants with the sleeves rolled till her elbows to show off her strong forearms. Her belt matched her vest, black leather paired with a gleaming gold belt buckle. 

She moved her hand to brush through her messy of hair, still damp from her bath a few minutes prior. The brunette strands cascaded over her shoulders. It almost reminded her of a Moon Cat, if said cat was brunette and not bullet silver. 

"Ye ready yet, Audrey?" Alaster asked through the door. 

Audrey replied to her older brother, brows knit and lips tugged into a frown. "Aye, just about. Ye can come in." She fiddled with her pendent, glancing between the mirror and the leather hat resting on the top of the full-body mirror.

Alaster flashed a grin when he opened the door but the teasing smile quickly vanished. "Ye alright there, lass?" Closing the door behind him, he stood behind her, his frame towering over hers.

The brunette shifted uncontrollably. She kept glancing at her reflection, emerald eyes starring back at her before she peered back down at her black boots. 

"What if," she pushed her thumb into the palm of her hand, "what if Ah screw this up, Ally?" Her voice barely reached above a whisper, her palm turning red under the pressure of her thumb. 

The older musician touched her shoulder, smiling as their eyes met through their reflection. "Audrey, yer goin' to do great," he squeezed her shoulder. 

"But what if-" 

"No," he cut her off and whirled her around, "no what if's. Ly'ra is goin' to love every part of ye, especially when she sees how dashing ye look." He ended with a shrug yet still Audrey couldn't bring herself to smile. 

Alaster, using his forefinger, tipped her chin up so she could look him in the eye. His brows were furrowed and his nose was scrunched in a look that held no room for argument. "Audrey, ye can do this. Ly'ra wouldn't have agreed to this if she hadn't seen what Ah see." 

The younger woman quirked a brow, confused.

"Ma, Da and Aunt Kat see it too," he went on, poking the spot just below her collar bone, "ye have a heart of gold, pure and open. Just like Ly'ra said; yer brave and often or not bravery is more a measure of the heart than anythin' else." 

Taking her face in his hands as he bent his knees so they were eye level. "Ye can do this, Audrey." 

The younger woman felt her heart sore. The sound of her heart beating in her ears felt like a symphony playing in the background as Audrey stood up straighter and squared her shoulders. Her brother nodded and plucked her hat from behind her, and place it on her head. Tugging it down, it covered her eyes but Audrey could only giggle before fixing it. 

"Now that's more like it. Come, lass, we have a show to get to and a woman to woo." 

"Oh, I didn't know Missy was goin' to be there," the brunette couldn't help but smirk when her brother flinched and groaned.

"Not this again!" Throwing his hands above his head, Alaster picked up the pace as the went down the stairs, "Ah hope she stays in Salinas. Bladdy mad woman with not a lick of sense is what she is." 

Audrey rolled her eyes. "Ye know she'll be back eventually, but please, try not to start a bar fight with her boyfriend." 

"Ah wouldn't have to if she would just fight her own battles instead a' havin' that half-wit fight them for her." Balling his hands, Alaster ground his teeth at the memory. That woman made him want to rip his hair out. 

"To be fair, ya did call her singin' more horrible than a knife to a chalkboard." She crossed her arms, rolling her eyes as Alaster blew up. 

"SHE STARTED IT! SHE SAID AH SOUND LIKE A TONE DEAF DONKEY!" 

Audrey shook her head and sighed. Rounding the stairs, she went into the kitchen. Alaster followed closely behind her, snatching his guitar from where it had been resting near the door frame. 

"You two ready?" Their mother asked, pulling her hair up into a high ponytail to show off her elegant neck. 

"Yep!" Replied Audrey with a pop. 

"Lass, ye look as wonderful as a summer's day," her father complimented, "and as dashing as ya old man back in the day," he added with a wink. 

Audrey giggled at her father when her mother whacked him on the back since she was too short to reach his head. 

"Careful now Alan we don't want her gettin' a big head." 

"Too late." Alaster chuckled. 

Audrey nudged him in the ribs hard causing him to double over with a 'oof!'. "Yer just jealous that Ah actually have some swag with the ladies. All ye have is denial." She shrugged with a grin. 

Alaster halfheartedly shoved her by the side of her head. They shared a smirk, eyes gleaming in such a way that made Amanda and Alan worry. They didn't want another prank war after all considering what happened last time. 

"Alright you two, look at me." 

The pair quickly diverted their gaze to their mother, half expecting a lecture or scolding yet the redhead merely survived their outfits. Eyes racking their over them, the older woman stepped forward and adjusted Alaster's tie and tipped Audrey's hat back. 

The older woman stepped back to look them over one more time. Nodding, she rested her hands on her hips. "Now I want you two to be safe and I expect to meet this Ly'ra girl if tonight goes well." 

"Aye, Mom," Audrey groaned but nodded. 

Amanda swept her children in a fierce hug and pecked them on the cheek. "I love you." 

The siblings practically melted. Stepping forward they hugged their mother for a second time, their father joining in on the family embrace. They remained like that for a moment. Just holding each other. 

When they finally pulled apart, Audrey felt like she was on cloud nine. She felt light, far far lighter than earlier. Grabbing her own guitar on the kitchen table, the family flocked out their house. 

Alan helped Amanda into the front of the wagon with a gentle guide of his hand and shuffled in after her. It was a snug fit considering Alan's size but comfortable nonetheless for the couple. 

Loading their instruments and equipment, Audrey and Alaster filed in the back of the wagon. Their father flicked at the reins and they set off toward the market place for an exciting night. 

*_*_*_* 

Ly'ra straightened her collar for what must have been the tenth time that evening. She needed to hurry or else she'd be late. 

Plucking her belt from her bed, she slipped it around her waist, the belt buckle clinking against itself. She pulled on her knee-high black boots and scanned her reflection in the mirror. 

Her white long-sleeved tunic fit loosely around her arms, almost baggy but not too much as to drown her. Flattening her navy, long ended vest, Ly'ra decided it complimented her eyes and fit well with her black jeans. 

Stepping closer to the mirror, Ly'ra tilted her head side to side to check her braids. They were still neat and tight, her brunette hair making her look fierce in what she hoped was handsome or sexy.

Ly'ra inspected her eyeliner, making sure there weren't any smudges. "I still don't think the eyeliner was necessary." She glanced at Mac'ar through the mirror, a carbon copy of her blissfully sleeping behind him.

"You'll thank me later when...." he trailed off, struggling to stay awake as his head bobbed forward every now and then. Shaking his head, the black magicat yawned and scratched behind his ear. "Just wear it....makes your eyes stand out." 

Ly'ra turned around, facing her brother with a look of concern. "You okay, Mac?" 

The black magicat was too tired to get irritated by the nickname and instead nodded sluggishly. Resting his head in his hands, the prince yawned as his ears dropped slightly. "Yeah, 'm fine. Just tired." 

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Ly'ra approached him, her tail flickering behind her heels. 

Mac'ar shook his head. "Was busy...with...planning." He struggled to keep his eyes open, gold flickering in the dim lighting of Ly'ra's tent. When his sister took a seat beside him, he couldn't help but lean into her. His towering physique molded over hers, his head flopping on top of Ly'ra's. 

The princess felt guilty. She knew how much Mac'ar struggled to sleep, how his mind was constantly planning or thinking, or theorizing. 'I need to make it up to him.' She thought to herself.

"Come on, Sleepy Cat." Ly'ra tried to escape but Mac'ar leaned more of his weight onto her, purring. "Mac'ar, I'm going to be late." She chuckled as Mac'ar groaned in protest. 

"Mmh....comfy..." 

The sand-colored magicat rolled her eyes. Taking hold of his long arms, Ly'ra pulled Mac'ar onto her back and started walking him to his tent. He's feet and tail dragged behind them, head still resting on top of Ly'ra's. 

Nicki was stationed beside her door. The dappled magicat's head titled curiously when the princess walked out while dragging her seemingly comatose brother behind her. The guard had to restrain herself from openly laughing. 

"I see the prince has worked himself too hard again," Nicki commented, staff firmly held in hand. 

Ly'ra nodded with a smile. "Well aren't you observant," the princess said, flashing a grin. 

"Would you like some help then, your majesty?" Nicki choked down a blush and stutter as she bowed mockingly. 

Ly'ra rolled her eyes and continued on, motioning for the dapple magicat to follow. "No thank you, my loyal guard but I do ask that you make sure my brother sleeps the night through. He's been half-dead on his feet as of late." 

"Of course," replied Nicki without a moment's hesitation, "should I bring him some tea or warm milk? It helps me sleep when I find my mind wandering at night." 

"Please, Nicki that would be great but," they entered her brother's tent, careful of the books, notes, and parchment littering the floor and desk, "tell me; what troubles one of our most promising young guardsmen in the middle of the night?" 

Nicki's ears flicked nervously as she helped the princess put her brother into bed. "Oh nothing, your majesty. Just what if's and maybes." A blush threatened to consume her face. 

"Hhmm, very vague," Ly'ra chuckled. Draping the white blanket over Mac'ar, Ly'ra ruffled his hair before stepping out with her friend. 

"Ah...um...well." Nicki shrunk into herself, tail curling around her lower leg.

The princess couldn't help but laugh. Waving a paw at the flustered guard, she shook her head, ears pricked forward. "I was kidding!" 

"Oh," Nicki laughed awkwardly. Her tail uncurled itself around her leg and moved to sway above her waist. 

Ly'ra calmed her laughter before her mother heard and squeezed her friend's shoulder, oblivious to the guards blush at the action. "But seriously," she said with a more stern voice, "if you ever need to talk I'm here." 

"I know..." Nicki smiled, tail slinking closer to the other girl's leg.

The princess nodded and let go of Nicki's shoulder. Biding the young magicat good night, Ly'ra quickly retreated to her tent and waited till she was certain the other had left for her new post. 

Nicki sighed. Silently face palming, she moved to retrieve Mac'ar some tea. 

*_*_*_*

Ly'ra let out a breath she has been holding when she finally made it to Dirt road. And true to her brother's word, a black and white mare was waiting for her, hitched to a nearby tree. 

Pouncing from her perch, Ly'ra's boots didn't make a sound as they touched the ground. She grinned. A sudden giddy feeling took over as she did a little dance. 

'Finally! I get to go on a date with a pretty girl!!!!!' 

Ly'ra's tail thrashed, ears primed and butt wiggling. Approaching her horse, she petted the calm creature's neck and untied the reins. When she mounted she couldn't help but race down the road, laughing with impossible glee and freedom while she directed her horse to what she hoped would be a night she'd never forget. 

Looking ahead, she could make out the front gate. The wall was decorated with lanterns, lighting the way for any travelers. And over the wall, the princess could see a cluster of lights, candles, and lanterns. 

Ly'ra pushed her horse faster. Her steeds hooves hammered the ground like a heard of elephants but Ly'ra didn't care. Her heart soured in such a way that made her feel light-headed. 

As she neared the gates she tugged her horse into a slow trot and found make out the silhouette of a familiar musician.

*_*_*_*

Audrey felt as though she might combust at any moment. Her father happily hummed a song with her mother, Alaster plucking a few cords along with the melody.   
The brunette recognized the song from her childhood. A soothing, blissful tune that her parents used to sing to them when they were children. 

Usually, it would calm her rattled nerves or flaming rage, or any sort of negative emotion for that matter. 'But not tonight...oh lord why are mah hands so sweaty! Ly'ra's goin' to notice and think me disgusting!' 

The musician couldn't seem to calm herself down. Her heart was beating a mile a minute, her fingers kept twitching and for some reason, her hair kept irritating her ears!

'Ah am so fucked fer this date aren't Ah?'

The wagon pulled to a sudden halt and her father turned in his seat to look at her. "Alright, lass here's yer stop." His red beard twitched up into a warm smile. 

Audrey swallowed what felt like a rock. Lifting her hat, she combed her finger through her hair and jumped off the back. Turning around she adjusted her vest and made sure her collar was neat. 

"H-how," she cleared her throat, "how do Ah look?" She gestured with a shrug. 

"Great!" 

"Dashing!" 

"Absolutely stunning!" 

The brunette couldn't help but snort. Laughing behind a hand, she chortled in what felt like relief yet a small semblance of unease remained. When she looked up her family was beaming at her. Clearly, they had noticed how nervous she had been and were just happy to see her laughing again. 

"Thanks, guys." 

"Of course! Now go wait for fer yer Lady Love and Ah'll meet ye back at Tryson's!" 

"Shut up ya-!"

Alan cut her off. "Here's some mint for ye, dear!" Her father waved a small bag. Audrey blushed beat red at the implications, implications by her father no less. 

"DAD!" She buried her face in her hands. Her whole body flamed red as she took the small bag, her father and brother snickering. Amanda whacked them upside the head. 

"THERE WILL BE NO INTIMACY! NOT UNTIL SHE HAS MY BLESSING!" Amanda snatched the bag from her daughter's hands and stuffed it down the front of her dress. "Now, I want you to keep an eye on your drink at all times, I want no hand-holding or gro-" 

"Amanda, the lass is twenty-two. She can handle herself." Alan quickly stepped in before the woman could finish her sentence. "After all, we went on our first date when we were sixteen." 

Audrey groaned and facepalmed. She almost jumped to crush her father in a bear hug but restrained herself. Peaking through her fingers she noticed her father patting his wife on the back. 

"...just," Amanda sighed, "be careful okay, Baby Girl?" The older woman finished with a smile. 

Audrey rubbed her flushed cheeks before returning the smile. "Ah will, Ma don't worry." The brunette hoisted herself up on the front wagon wheel and gave Amanda a brief hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Ah'll see ye later." Stepping back, the brunette bid her family farewell. 

Not long after Audrey found herself alone. Tapped her foot, she stuffed her hands into her pockets and kept her eyes focused on the path leading into the market. Humming the same tune from earlier, the young woman checked her appearance again. 

She eyed the first few buttons of her shirt. The brunette scratched the back of her head. "Should Ah?" In all honesty, Audrey didn't know what to do. With the shirt or during a date for that matter. Her gig only started at nine and it was currently ten minutes to eight. 

Glancing about to see if anyone was around, Audrey fumbled with the buttons of her shirt. 'She unbuttoned the first three before shaking her head, "Too much skin..." she buttoned up two of them but shook her head again, "that doesn't feel right either," she unbuttoned one more before throwing her hands up in exasperation. 

"Agggg! Why is this so hard!" 

Audrey leaned back against the wall. Her brows furrowed as her lips tugged into a deep frown. Taking her hat off she pinched the bridge of her nose. "What am Ah doin'..." she asked no one in particular.

"Well, I know you're taking me on a date if that helps."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sends me a comment and kudos if you enjoyed please!
> 
> Comments would be a great painkiller right now....


	17. Performer's Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huntara is a con artist who adopted three kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm really late with this update but school has been a real kick in the ass. I'm actually supposed to be preparing for a final year math test but I did this instead. Tells you where my priorities lie.
> 
> And my aunt found a baby bird so I've been busy with that too. I named them EJ (Elton Jane) became we don't know the gender.

"Ly'ra!" Audrey jumped, arms floundering as her hat fell from her head. "Ag! Yer here!" The girl tried to calm her racing heart but found it near impossible as she tried to regain her balance. 

Ly'ra beamed at her, ears perked and tail unknowingly thrashing behind her. "I'm here." She happily replied from her perch on her horse.

The older girl managed to find her footing, arms spread out for balance as she stood on one foot, the other held out behind her. She was practically frozen in an odd position, like a badly made statue that looked about ready to collapse. 

A palace horse Audrey noticed. Squinting she recognized the Brightmoon and Halfmoon crest brandished on the saddlebag. Filing that information away for later she looked up at her date.

"Ye look...." 

Ly'ra tucked her chin against her chest, eyes shyly trained on the horn of her saddle. "Look...?" Her fingers fiddled with the reins.

"Absolutely beautiful," said Audrey who's gaze melted. Ly'ra could almost swear the girl was peering up at a goddess and not some magicat on a horse. 

Her date seemed to realize her awkward stance and with a yelp scrambled to fix it, heels tightly pressed together and arms stiff like rulers at her sides. "Right! Um sorry, sort of forgot meself there." 

The magicat princess giggled. Covering her mouth to try to stifle the sound, she smiled behind her paw. "No, no it's cute. And thanks, you don't look bad yourself there, Gorgeous." Even as she said those words so confidently Ly'ra felt her whole body buzz with heat, her face scorching like her flames. Her grip on the reins tightened for a moment. 

"Ye think- ye think Ah'm gorgeous?" Audrey looked at her clothes confusedly then up at Ly'ra, "ye sure ye aren't blind?" The brunette displayed a lopsided grin. 

Ly'ra rolled her eyes. She dismounted her horse, the reins in hand as she approached the older girl. Audrey watched her intently, equally intrigued and confused. Slowly Ly'ra reach up. 

"What are ye do- AH!" 

The magicat pulled the hat over the girl's eyes. Ly'ra laughed, shaking her head as Audrey tipped the hat back again to look at her in slight annoyance. 

"Audrey," said the magicat in amusement, "you're so cute." The princess beamed, the expression causing Audrey to nearly swoon. 

The musician cleared her throat, trying and failing to stop her voice from squeaking. "Come on, we best be goin'. The night maybe be young but there's a great deal Ah've planned!" Taking her date by the hand, Audrey rushed inside the gates, a sudden burst of excitement fueling her. 

Ly'ra laughed as she was dragged, her horse following by the reins. "Wait! Hold on, Audrey!" When the musician turned to look at her confusedly Ly'ra motioned to her horse. With a nod, Audrey changed direction toward a hitching post. 

Once her horse was hitched and given a bail of hay from one of the stable hands, the girls joyously left the scene with Audrey taking the lead. 

"Where are we going?" The sand-colored magicat squeezed Audrey's hand. Not even 20 minutes into the date and already Ly'ra found herself having a good time. It seemed just being within this girl's presence made her feel all the lighter. 

At the question, Audrey beamed. Bring her hand up in a shh gesture. The magicat smirked. "Ohhh, being all mysterious now are we?" Her ears twitched, nose wiggling from the different smells wafting from every direction. 

The girl only received a hearty chuckle from her date. 

Shaking her head, Ly'ra allowed herself to take a look at her surroundings. Lights filled the streets and lit the stands, a warm and carefree atmosphere. It reminded her of Halfmoon. How every street and home in the kingdom was alive. 

She smiled as she saw a group of kids running about in the streets, laughing and playing. The sight made her think of Cat'ra. 

Looking around some more she noticed the buildings grow in size and the lights become dimmer with each passing house. Eventually, the lights were so dim Ly'ra wondered if Audrey could even see where she was going. 

"Audrey?" She questioned but was silenced by the sudden glow of firelight. Eyes wide and tail swaying near her shoulders, Ly'ra watched as the ball of flames double to two. 

With her night vision, she could obviously see the performer behind it but when she glanced at the crowd that had formed around him, each with their own expression of awe or excitement, Ly'ra couldn't help but feel the magic of it. 

With a light feeling in her heart the magicat smiled as the show went on, all the while Audrey kept a close eye on her reaction. 

The performer swung the fireballs, the twin flames swinging in a bright X. Turning on his heels the flames followed him. The sting, invisible to everyone, wrapped around the performer's forearm, the flames moving into an X formation to a circle. He picked up speed and the light became a solid gold ring. 

Audrey was just as breathless by the display as the rest of the crowd. Glancing to the side she noticed the same expression on her dates face. She noticed Ly'ra's tail subconsciously floating towards her hand. She saw the tip brush against her knuckles. 

Slowly, and a bit curiously, Audrey reached out to the appendage. Her fingers barely grazed the fur before it shot out of reach, a gasp following after. Looking up the musician's eyes met Ly'ra's, the magicats ears pricked up and her tail bristled. 

"Sorry! Sorry!" The musician took a step back, hands raised, "Yer tail. It-it was touching mah hand and Ah got curious, and- oh crap! Ye must think me some creep." Audrey facepalmed. She felt embarrassed and ashamed of herself. 

Before Audrey could fall further down her panicked spiral Ly'ra grabbed her hands. In surprise the musician gaped at the magicat, confused and worried. 

"Relax, Audrey," the princess said in the most soothing voice the brunette had ever heard, "I was just a little surprised, is all. It was my fault anyway." She flushed. 

Moving her gaze to her feet, Ly'ra smiled shyly. "Sometimes I just don't have control over it." Her tail seemed to sway in agreement before curling around the musician's wrist. 

"Are ye sure?" Asked Audrey tentatively. 

"Of course." The magicat beamed at the girl, ears perking when she felt her date brush her tail with her fingertips. 

A bright flash of light interrupted them. Focusing back on the show they realized the performer was spitting fire, the crowd buzzing. And with that, the show was over. 

The crowd clapped and cheered. Tossing money at the bowing performer some took their leave while others lingered.

"Seems we missed the show." 

Audrey shrugged. "Ag, don't worry about it. He'll do another one in ten minutes or so." 

"Oh. Really?" The magicats ears perked, tail still firm on Audrey's wrist. 

"Yep," said the brunette with a pop, "Come on, there's a lot more ta' see." The girl pulled her date along, careful not to tug too hard on the magicat's tail. 

The pair trudged further down the street, the lanterns beginning to brighten again. Flowing with the small crowd they walked hand in hand. 

"So what is this place?" 

"Performer's Lane. A place where many talented young souls come in hopes of finding gigs or to make a mark." 

Ly'ra smirked slyly. "Oh? Did you and your brother ever put on a show here?" The magicat quirked a brow. 

"Of course! The Green Siblings held many a show here!" The older girl said excitedly, "This is where mah aunt and Da performed too when they were young. And mah Ma says mah grandpa was quite the bagpipe player." 

"Does everyone in your family play an instrument?" 

Audrey hummed, lips quirked as she thought over the question. Smiling, she nodded. "Ah never realized it till now but aye. Everyone in mah family plays or sings. And yer family? They have anything like that?" 

The magicat felt her ears twitch, tail flickering. Her canines poked her bottom lip as she grinned. Pausing in the middle of the street Ly'ra let go of Audrey's hand and took a step back all the while her date looked at her curiously. And with the snap of her fingers, Ly'ra lit a small flame on the tip of her thumb. 

"Well, we specialize in fire magic." 

The older girl gaped. Flabbergasted and amazed the brunette took a step forward. Reaching out to the tantalizing flame, she glanced between the beautiful blue of fire and iris. 

"Can Ah- can Ah touch it?" 

Ly'ra chuckled. "You wanna touch fire? And here I thought every parent tells their kids that fire is bad." The magicat tilted her head teasingly, laughing when Audrey rolled her eyes and grumbled. 

"Well excuse me Little Miss Firebender but Ah don't know how magic works and yer touching it so it can't be that hot." Audrey crossed her arms, eyes still fixed on the odd colored flame. 

The sand-colored magicat scoffed. "Fire is still fire," she held out her other hand, "but give me your hand." 

The musician eyed her suspiciously. "Yer not tryin' to cook me are ye?" She couldn't help but tease her date though Ly'ra merely grinned. 

"I'd say your hot enough to handle this." As Audrey sputtered at those words Ly'ra felt her tail drift toward the older girl again. It softly ran up Audrey's arm pulling the girl out of her dazed, blushing state. 

The princess took Audrey's hand in hers, palm facing up. The flames moved from hr thumb down to the inside of her hand, dancing on her palm as she placed her hand right next to her dates. Ly'ra closed her eyes in concentration, Audrey staring like a child witnessing a magic show. 

Ly'ra willed the flame to fleet over to Audrey's hand. The brunette gasped with a flinch yet Ly'ra kept her grip firm. The princess remembered her mother telling her something about how their magic could accept or reject potential partners. Curious, she wanted to know if her magic, her ancestors, approved of the girl before her. 

And she hoped against hope that they would. 

"Just breathe, it can't hurt you." 

Audrey nodded even though Ly'ra couldn't see. She took in a deep breath, the airbrushing against the light of the fire and causing it to flicker. 

"Good. Now I'm going to pull my hand away." As she said, Ly'ra pulled her hand away slowly, the flame remaining in place through its blue hue became lighter. 

Audrey experimentally moved her hand. The flames followed her, swirling and wavering. "It feels....warm." the musician glanced up at her date, the magicat looking at her with a deadpan expression. 

"Duh." 

The brunette giggled and shook her head. "Shut up, Ah have never been this close to magic." 

Ly'ra quirked a brow, "Really? Well, to be fair I've never done this before." Ly'ra studied the flame and its reaction. It slowly began to fade, as if being absorbed by the girl's skin, before disappearing completely. 

"That's strange," muttered Audrey. Gaining the attention of Ly'ra the older girl inspected her hand, curious. 

"What's strange?" Ly'ra also studied the girl's hand. There was no sign of the presence of the flame just clear skin. 

"Mah arm," Audrey touched her forearm, brows creased, "it feels warm. Warmer. It's like it became a part of me." She questioned Ly'ra with her gaze but the magicat smiled. Reaching out the princess took Audrey's palm again and ran her fingers over the inside of her forearm. 

"That feeling, it's how I feel when I use magic." She moved her fingers over where her arteries were, going down, "it starts here then moves up your arm and into your chest." 

The musician blushed at the contact but she felt the sensation move from her wrist to her upper arm and then flow into her chest. It wrapped around her like a mother's embrace, safe, and reassuring. 

She looked up at Ly'ra. 

Their eyes locked, gaze to each other. Ly'ra felt the fur of her tail prickle and stand up. Her ears stilled and her tail flickered at the tip. Her eyes widened slightly when Audrey held her hand up near her cheek. When soft skin met callused fingers Ly'ra suddenly became very aware of her racing heart. 

Her gaze drifted over the curve of Audrey's jaw and neck. She realized the older girl had small, faint dust of freckles along her shoulders and near her neck. Moving her gaze up Ly'ra couldn't help but stare at the soft cushion of lips that were pulled up in a smile of content. 

"Ly'ra?" 

The sound of Audrey's voice knocked the princess out of her trance. Now realizing how close they were Ly'ra shook her head and let her fingers fall from the musician's arm but kept a hold on her hand. 

"Yeah?"

"Ye okay?" Asked the brunette, Ly'ra nodding in reply with a grin. 

Ly'ra chuckled. "Trust me, I'm great. I'm having fun." Her heart melted at the sight of Audrey's worried expression turn into something akin to admiration or maybe...maybe even love. 

Gently, the musician tugged on their locked hands. Pulling Ly'ra along they walked further down the street. 

*_*_*_*

After watching a funny juggler with an infinity of jokes, a soothing violinist, and a talented archer the girls found themselves amongst a crowd surrounding a girl, a boy, and a lizard. The three of them beamed at their audience. 

"How old are they?" 

Audrey shrugged, "They look about as old as yer sister." Ly'ra agreed but judging from their height they were at least a year to two years older. Maybe three. 

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The little girl boomed, her voice surprisingly loud for such a tiny person. 

"We present to you!" The blonde boy followed, the pair directing the audience to the tarp behind them. 

Together they proudly announced, "The one and only!" They paused for effect, "HUNTARA!" 

The crowd cheered as a bear of a woman stepped out. 

"Holy shi-" Ly'ra muttered.

She heard Audrey gulp beside her. "She's the largest woman...Ah, have ever seen in me life!" The brunette screamed, "What the fuck! Did she eat a bear for breakfast or somethin'?" The girl's reaction made Ly'ra laugh. 

Huntara seemed to hear the girl as she laughed boisterously. "Not quite," she said, flashing her teeth. Both girls blushed, the grip on their hands tightening. 

The larger than life performer rolled her shoulders as she moved to stand beside the tent. "Prepare to be amazed." She mumbled. With an air of showmanship, Huntara ripped away the tent to reveal a very large, very heavy look, a set of weights stacked on the back of a wagon. 

"Each weight weighs no more than 100 kg!" The girl announced. 

The boy added, "And there are over 242 of these which Huntara will attempt to lift all at once!" 

The crowd gasped, some muttering amongst themselves while others continued to stare in awe.  
Huntara grinned at their reactions. 

"But before we begin I'd like to ask someone from the audience to please test any weight they choose to prove the authenticity of this performance!" 

Suddenly almost every man or woman in the audience raised their hands, shouting and shoving each other to get to the front. Some men even tore their shirts off to demonstrate their muscles, smug and reading to show off in front of their partners or dates. 

All the while however Audrey and Ly'ra remained in place. 

Huntara shushed the crowd. Pointing to random people she asked them to come up. "Since so many of you seem eager to test your strength I will allow ten of you to come up!" 

Randomly, at least Audrey assumed though Ly'ra questioned if they were all that spontaneous till Huntara point to her date. "You!" Her voice boomed, "display your strength! Show off a little for your girlfriend!" 

The girls flushed red. The crowd parted for them and Audrey hesitantly walked up, Ly'ra squeezing her hand before letting go. 

When the musician found herself under the judgemental gaze of the crowd she shrank. Shoulders pulled up to her ears she kept her gaze on the floor.  
Huntara clasped her on the shoulder hard, almost knocking the wind out of her, and plucked a weight from a stack as if it were nothing. Handing them to some of those in line each person grunted under the weight. Some almost fell while others completely gave out, tumbling to the floor with a crash which made the audience laugh. 

Finally, Huntara handed on to Audrey. Dropping it in the girl's arms the performer grinned when Audrey stumbled. Quickly regaining her footing the brunette lifted the plate. 

"Seems Pipsqweak here actually has some muscle!" 

Audrey grinned as the crowd cheered, Ly'ra amongst them. Feeling an extra burst of ego she tossed the plate between her hands and lifted it above her head. 

Huntara beamed. "There you have it, folks! These weights are indeed heavy and real! Now, will all of you please hand them over?" The performer collected every piece of metal, staking them up in her arms till they were in height with her forehead. 

Audrey took back her place beside Ly'ra, the magicat tackling her in a ferocious hug. Pecking her on the cheek, Ly'ra beamed. "I didn't know you were that strong." 

The musician shrugged. "Helping mah Dah lift flour all day has its advantages."

Back in front Huntara tossed the stacked weights into the air, some of the crowd gasping and trying to step back, before effortlessly catching them. She juggled them as if they weighed no more than plastic balls. 

"This chick is seriously crazy!" 

"Aye!" 

The performer began staking the set back on the wagon as she juggled. When all was perfectly in line she closed the back of the wagon and moved to stand next to the length of it. 

"I will now lift every weight at once!" 

Rubbing her hands together she kneeled to grip the side. A silence fell over the crowd as they watched with batted breathe. They heard the wood creak and groan under the strain. Huntara grunted as she exerted more force.

Slowly, inch by inch, the wagon lifted off the floor. The crowd gasped. Huntara grinned despite the sweat building on her brow. 

"Come on, Huntara! You can do it!" The blonde boy chanted. The girl beside him nodded enthusiastically, whooping as she cheered the bear of a woman on. 

The performer pushed herself harder. With increasing effort the wagon raised just under her chin. The crowd began chanting alongside the children. 

"Huntara! Huntara! Huntara!" 

"AHHH!" With a last burst of strength, Huntara managed to lift it above her head. The crowd roared. Cheers could be heard throughout the city as they clapped and stomped their feet. 

Huntara held it up for a second more before dropping it. The weights clattered and crashed, the wagon splitting in the middle as the weights crashed through it. Splinters of wood rained down, the wagon looking nothing more than a wreak. 

"Thank you! Thank you!" The performer bowed, the children cheering and rushing to hug her. 

A while passed before the crowd dispersed. As Ly'ra and Audrey trudged back toward the main area of the Market they heard people cry: 

"MY WALLET!" 

"SOMEONE STOLE MY WALLET!" 

"MY GOLD NECKLACE!" 

"MY SILVER BRACELET!" 

And when they checked their own pockets Audrey was relieved to find her bag of money still in her boot while Ly'ra facepalmed at the fact that hears had also been swiped. 

Back in Performer's Lane Rogelio snickered as he dumped bags and bags of coin and jewelry on the floor. 

"Nice job, Rogelio!" Huntara beamed, patting the young lizard on the shoulder, "you guys did amazing!" Her kids cheered, dancing, and whooping. 

Tonight was their best haul yet. 

"Who' da thought performing a few tricks would distract a crowd enough for Rogelio to pickpocket everyone unnoticed!" 

"Can we go to celebrate!" Kyle begged Lonnie, jumping on Huntara's arm. 

"Please! Please! Please!" 

Rogelio also gave a nodded, tail thrashing excitedly. 

Huntara laughed and took all three children in a monstrous hug. "Of course! Tonight we celebrate our amazing haul and the incredible effort of you three! Ice cream and burgers all around!" 

"And pizza!" Added Kyle. 

The con artist chuckled. Placed the trio down she ruffled the boy's hair. "And pizza."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! 
> 
> I was really happy I could introduce Huntara and the horde kids. I could honestly picture Huntara adopting them. No jokes. 
> 
> Fact: Magicats believe their ancestors live through their magic. 
> 
> Double fact: Audrey and Alaster would be earthbenders.
> 
> If you guys have any questions don't hesitate to comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are open!!!! 
> 
> I sorta was just sitting outside doing nothing (since my phone was locked inside my cousin's room) when I came up with this. 
> 
> Send a comment, subscribe and send some kudos my way if you enjoyed the first chapter.


End file.
